Deseo
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Con problemas en su matrimonio Kyoko decide pedir un deseo, sin imaginarse que su deseo se volvería realidad. Sin embargo, la felicidad se esfumó en el momento en que se dio cuenta que su deseo la alejo de la mujer que amaba. ¡Finalizada!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está... bueno, no ambientada si te lo preguntas, pero se sitúa en una época mayor a esta. Pero no hay que viajar demasiado en el tiempo, solo unos cuantos años. ¿Que tanto?. Solo hasta que cierta rubia de ojos azules, tenga aproximadamente 27 años. En fin

La historia que les contare, no es nada especial, ni fantástica, ni sorprendente, ni romántica. Es una historia común y corriente, sin nada de otro mundo. Cuenta como fue que un deseo, se hizo realidad.

Y como toda historia común y corriente, esta empieza con un suceso de lo más normal que le podría suceder a cualquiera

"ya es demasiado tarde, hoy también tuve que hacer tiempo extra"

Sugiura Ayano... Una chica de cabello largo y hermoso de color morado, estacionó su coche en el garaje de su casa, suspiro derrotada y caminó despacio hacia la entrada de la misma. Había sido un día pesado y eso era reflejado en su semblante cansado, ser una abogada de tiempo completo en un bufete jurídico no es nada fácil, y mucho menos teniendo que mantener a alguien especial... ah... para ella claro.

Volvió a suspirar derrotada al encontrar la casa desordenada. Había papeles esparcidos por toda la sala, ella recogió unos cuantos que estaban llenos de garabatos, todo era un absoluto caos. Ayano aún no sabía porque de su desdicha, cuando era una simple estudiante de preparatoria, se imaginaba su futuro... no tan brillante, pero al menos feliz en compañía de la mujer que amaba. La última parte si se le hizo realidad, ella se casó con la mujer que amaba y aun ama, pero...

"Kyōko... Kyōko"

Una chica rubia de ojos azules dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá de su sala. Ayano trato de despertarla de la mejor manera posible, privarla de su sueño agradable podría considerarse de mala educación. Bien... pero hay que tener en cuenta que Kyōko es Kyōko. Ayano sacudió a la rubia bajo una pila de papeles, cuyos hojas antes blancas, ahora estaban garabateadas, a la vista de Ayano, con los dibujos hechos por la rubia

"Kyōko... ¡DESPIERTA!"

"¡aaah!... ¿que?... ¡que!," la rubia se incorporó en el sofá y froto sus ojos "Ayano... ¿ya es hora de cenar?" pregunto bostezando.

No había ni un solo 'bienvenida' o '¿Cómo estuvo tu día?'. Costumbres que por más simples que sean, dan un aire de conformidad a quienes están dirigidas

"si, ya es hora, y supongo que la cena ya está lista"

"wow, eres increíble Ayano, por favor me la traes aquí, voy a ver tv"

Kyōko... la rubia de ojos azules... que podemos decir sobre ella. Bueno muchos de Uds. ya la conocerán como era en su época de colegiala... me refiero, a que era perezosa, egoísta, caprichosa, un poco cabeza hueca, en fin... la lista sigue. Y ahora ¿cómo es ella?... bueno aparte de que está casada y tiene 27 años pues... es igual. Kyōko siempre tuvo un sueño, ser la más grande Mangaka, reconocida en toda la tierra por sus obras en el mundo de la manga y quien sabe... tal vez también del anime. Aunque hay que reconocer que sus dibujos son bastante buenos, su carrera aun no despega.

Ayano observo por unos instantes a su esposa, quien presionaba con esmero los botones del control remoto en busca de algún entretenimiento en la caja idiota. Ella sabe que no puede seguir aguantando esa situación, todos los días era lo mismo. Ella tenía que trabajar incluso horas extras para mantener los caprichos de Kyōko, llegaba del trabajo a las ocho de la noche, y lo único que ella quería era que Kyōko la recibiera con un beso, con la cena lista, y con un buen masaje, o simplemente le dijera 'te amo' de vez en cuando, para Ayano ese era un sueño que iba muriendo lentamente. Todo eso no significaba que Ayano se enamoró a ciegas, al contrario, ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para saber de qué pata cojeaba la rubia.

Con los ánimos por el piso, Ayano se dirigió hacia la cocina, ella aun usaba su traje, no tenía tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, si quería comer pues tendría que preparar la cena vestida de esa forma. Mientras iba por los ingredientes a la nevera, se percató de una pequeña nota pegada sobre la puerta de la misma. Ella reconoció la letra, si así es, Ayano la había escrito en esa mañana; en ella le pedía a Kyōko que comprara la despensa, sin ingredientes para la cena Ayano resoplo molesta, ¿qué demonio fue lo que hizo Kyōko todo el día?.

"¡Kyōko!" grito Ayano desde la cocina "¡Kyōko!" pero como la rubia no respondía, fue en su búsqueda "Kyōko, ¿me puedes decir porque no compraste la despensa?" al decir verdad no es la primera vez que Ayano se enoja con Kyōko, todos los matrimonios tienen discusiones alguna vez, solo que en este, todos son provocados por la rubia.

"¿qué cosa?" Kyōko ignoro la pregunta de su esposa. Ayano no soporto la actitud de la rubia, se colocó detrás del televisor y lo desconecto de la corriente eléctrica.

"oye oye, yo estaba viendo eso" la rubia se levantó molesta protestando contra Ayano

"¿me puedes decir porque no compraste la lista de víveres que te deje en la cocina?" Ayano ya había cruzado sus brazos, lo que para la rubia no era buena señal

"bueno pues..." dijo Kyōko rascándose la mejilla

"¿Ahora que vamos a cenar?"

"si es por eso no hay problema, ordenamos comida y ya"

Ayano se suavizo por ahora "bien, puedes darme el dinero que era para la despensa" dijo extendiéndole la mano

"¿Para qué?" Ayano era muy paciente con la rubia, pero la paciencia tiene un limite

"para pagar la comida... o no me digas que..."

"es que, me fui al cine... y después me dio hambre... y"

"¡Toshinō Kyōko!" grito Ayano "porque... porque hiciste eso, se supone que ese dinero era para la despensa, y yo ya no tengo más efectivo" Ayano trataba de la mejor manera hacer entender a la rubia el error que había cometido

"no te preocupes podemos pagar con tu tarjeta, no le veo el problema" pero era inútil

"yo no poseo tanto dinero, como para andar gastándolo en tus tonterías" Ayano volvió a gritarle a la rubia

"entonces deberías trabajar horas extras, así no habría problema con el dinero" Kyōko es bastante tonta, a tal punto de enojarse con Ayano, ignorando que solo ella es la que tiene la culpa en primer lugar

"el problema no es el dinero, el problema eres tú"

"¡yo! ¿Ahora que hice?"

"te parece poco, estar de perezosa durante tres años, solo dibujando tonterías"

"no son tonterías, mis mangas me harán famosa" dijo con orgullo

"¿pero cuando?... hay veces en las que desearía que dejaras de ser infantil, y te apegaras a la realidad"

"no me trates como una niña"

"pues entonces compórtate como una adulta, si tuvieras un trabajo yo podría pasar más tiempo..."

Ayano se detuvo en un instante, sintió ira dentro de ella. Con respiraciones constantes trato de calmarse. Ayano no quería pelear con Kyōko, pero habían veces en las que la rubia buscaba conflicto.

Ayano agacho la mirada negándosela a Kyōko, dando media vuelta ella se alejó de la rubia

"¿a... a dónde vas?"

"Kyōko... ¿esto fue un error?"

"..."

Kyōko no supo que responder, pues no sabía a qué venia esa pregunta. Ayano interpreto su silencio. A paso lento salio al pasillo rumbo hacia la escalera, bajo la mirada de la rubia parecía una persona decaída. Pero eso no era así, Ayano quería que Kyōko se disculpara, que la detuviera y la abrazara mientras le decía que amaba.

"Ayano... ¿estás bien?" dijo la rubia con tono de preocupación

"¡no! ¡No estoy bien!" Ayano se detuvo en medio de la escalera, pero aún se negó a mirar a la rubia

"es... es culpa mía ¿verdad?"

"no... todo es mi culpa"

"no debería castigarte así, es..."

"¡¿y a quien castigare?! ¡A ti!" dijo mirándola por fin "quien no tiene idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor"

"siempre he sido yo, todo yo" Kyōko apretó sus puños deseando por una vez que Ayano hablara claro. Pero ella ya había hablado, solo Kyōko estaba entendiendo mal "no puedo saber lo que te pasa si no me lo dices"

"has tenido suficiente tiempo para preguntármelo, incluso ya lo he dejado claro pero tú nunca escuchas"

"pero si casi nunca estas en la casa, ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que sientes? Llegas y lo único que haces es gritarme"

"Kyōko..."

"desearía ser famosa, así el dinero ya no sería un problema y me dejarías en paz!." Kyōko se cubrió la boca con sus manos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Para Ayano estaba todo muy claro

Toda la casa se sumió en un absoluto silencio, tanto que casi podría haberse escuchado el corazón de Ayano rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Kyoko vio reflejado en aquellas gotas cristalinas que corrían por la mejilla de Ayano el error que había cometido.

"pues... desearía... ¡que tu deseo se haga realidad!" Ayano grito dolida por las palabras de la rubia, ella se marchó con lágrimas en sus ojos rumbo a la habitación que comparte con Kyōko. Kyōko solo pudo escuchar un fuerte portazo y nada más.

Kyōko había cometido un error, ella lo sabe, pero decidió darle espacio a su esposa, trataría de arreglas la situación cuando se calmen las aguas. Fue entonces que partió de casa, donde la escucharían sin importar cuan mal estén sus ideas, no, no es el apartamento de Yui, sino un club, la misma en la que ha buscado refugio cada vez que discutía con Ayano, mejor, huir de sus problemas. Mientras iba conduciendo el auto, no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué de muchas cosas, entre ellas el tener una boca floja y una mente idiota.

Kyōko ama a Ayano con todo su ser, ella no se imagina una vida sin ella, pero si ambas se aman... ¿qué es lo que están haciendo mal?. Kyōko debería saber que el amor no basta para garantizar la felicidad, cosa que Ayano si tiene claro

Kyōko es muy talentosa en lo que hace, le dedico tanto empeño y esfuerzo a su manga que ella no sabe hacer otra cosa. Tal vez ella piense de esa manera, pero para una dibujante con su gran talento no hay ninguna puerta cerrada.

Cuando Kyōko llego a su destino, un bar no muy lejos de su casa. Entro y se acercó a la barra, le sorprendió al encontrar el lugar vacío, tal vez no haya tantas mujeres en desdicha aquel día.

"un Peach Mojito por favor" le pidió a la barmaid

"¿Kyōko-chan?" Kyōko le prestó atención a la chica, debido a que reconoció aquella voz

"¡Akari-chan!... ¿pero que haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendida de encontrarse con ella

"trabajando, enseguida te doy tu bebida" ella con gran agilidad mezclo los ingredientes para preparar la bebida suave que pidió Kyōko "aquí tienes"

"gracias..." ella bebió un poco, pero no evito el impulso de preguntar "pero dime, ¿que haces aquí?"

"ya te lo dije, trabajo... necesito el empleo" contesto como si nada la chica pelirroja

"pero esta algo desierto este lugar"

"si... pero cuéntame, ¿cómo esta Ayano?"

"creo que mal, acabamos de tener una discusión bastante fuerte, es por eso que estoy aquí"

"bueno, eso es normal, hasta en los mejores matrimonios sucede"

"pero hay veces en las que creo que Ayano no me entiende, siempre se enoja conmigo por alguna tontería" eso no venía a la conversación, aun no

"Kyōko-chan... lamento decírtelo, pero... todo es culpa tuya" Akari sabe todo sobre la rubia, y al mismo tiempo sabe casi todo sobre Ayano, para la pelirroja era fácil saber quién era la verdadera culpable

"¡mía!... ¿porque?, es ella la que casi nunca está en casa, se supone que debe cuidar de mí, ella lo juro en el altar" bueno, tengan paciencia, es lógico que la rubia se cayó de la cuna cuando era pequeña, eso explicaría muchas cosas

"Kyōko-chan, así no es como funciona..." Akari suspiro y agregó "mira, Sugiura-senpai es muy atenta si se trata de ti. Por lo contrario dudo... veamos... sabes al menos la fecha de su cumpleaños"

"4 de agosto... ¿creo?" Kyōko es muy olvidadiza, pero olvidare del cumpleaños de su esposa durante tres años... eso está a otro nivel.

"es el 20 de enero... a ver una más fácil... dime la fecha de su aniversario" no es que a Ayano le importe mucho, pero se ha sentido triste en ambas fechas, y creo que saben porque. Ayano no desea un regalo, pues todo lo que una vez deseo ya lo posee

"¡25 de diciembre!" dijo levantando un dedo, emocionada, queriendo atinar a todas las preguntas que Akari lanzaba

"Kyōko-chan esto no es un concurso, y deja de mirar esa mosca"

"lo siento Akari-chan, es que es difícil tomarte en cuenta" Dijo la rubia tomando la copa

"Kyōko-chan... veamos... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que puedo concederte un deseo?"

"pensaría que eres la persona más mentirosa que existe, o que tratas de impresionar a la audiencia con trucos baratos" por razones desconocidas para Kyōko, Akari no se molestó en lo absoluto, en cambio pareció sonreír con disimulo

"bueno... pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos jugar" la rubia se encogió de hombros dándole paso a Akari para que continúe, y es que Kyōko tenía cierta curiosidad "okay... dime Kyōko-chan ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?"

"ser una gran Mangaka reconocida en todo el mundo" _eso fue rápido, de seguro y su cabeza hueca no proceso la información_ pensó Akari

"¿estas segura?..." Kyōko asintió con entusiasmo "Kyōko-chan, eres la persona más egoísta que yo haya conocido" dijo pero Kyōko estaba poniendo atención en otro lado

"¡¿que?!... ¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuche estaba mirando aquella mosca volar y volar"

"uhu Kyōko-chan" hacia pucheros Akari "mejor vete, ve abraza a tu esposa, dile que la amas y que intentaras por lo menos, en no poner la casa de cabeza"

"está bien, eso haré..." tomo su bebida "gracias Akari-chan nos vemos" Kyōko se despidió, pero Akari la detuvo antes de que abandonara el local

"¡hey Espera!, debes pagar el Peach"

"eso... apuntalo a la cuenta de Ayano" y así Akari vio cómo su gran amiga rubia abandonaba el bar

Kyōko condujo de regreso a casa, en el transcurso pensó en la mejor manera de pedir perdón, seguir el consejo de Akari no estaría mal, abrazar y decirle a Ayano que la ama es una buena forma de comenzar. A la alocada mente de la rubia llego la pregunta de Akari _'¿cuál es tu mayor deseo?',_ Kyōko cerró los ojos y se imaginó su deseo hecho realidad, sin percatarse que su vida pronto dará un giro. **No, en serio su vida dará un giro.** Por mantener los ojos cerrados mientras conducía, Kyōko se pasó un alto, su auto fue impactado por una camioneta a alta velocidad, el automotor de Kyōko giro bruscamente, dando giro y medio quedando de cabeza, se deslizo por el pavimento con la rubia a bordo, no fue hasta que un poste detuvo su andar irregular que se pudo apreciar con mayor detalle el daño del auto, **Ayano va a estar furiosa cuando se entere.** Kyōko colgaba inconsciente dentro del vehículo, ayudada por el cinturón, había vidrio esparcido por todo el lugar y dentro de la cabina, y también un trozo se le enterró en el cuerpo de la rubia que le provocó un ligero dolor.

"mi... mayor... deseo... es Ayano"

* * *

 **No se que me sucedió, algo estaba mal en mi cabeza y arruine esta historia. La volveré a publicar, pero ahora solo tendrá 20 capítulos y el final será aquel que tenia planeado desde un principio.**


	2. Chapter 2

"auch... mi cabeza... ¿dónde estoy?"

El accidente que sufrió la rubia fue bastante grave, tanto que la dejo inconsciente para despertar después en un lugar completamente desconocido. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz cegadora. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, echó una rápida mirada al sitio; ella sintió estar acostada en una cama, a su derecha había unos aparatos que ella desconocía su nombre y que solo había visto en un solo sitio

"estoy... ¿en el hospital?"

Pero eso no era todo

Ella recordó haber sentido un impacto minutos después de haber abandonado el bar, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y después un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Kyōko se llevó las manos al pecho, y utilizando solo su tacto descubrió no tener ningún dolor, desconcertada fijo su mirada en sus manos, a estas no había ningún equipo venoclisis.

"pero que..." era difícil de asimilar aquel accidente sufrido. Pero era aún más al no estar lastimada en lo más mínimo

Esperó sobre aquella cama de aquel hospital a la primera señal de vida fuera de aquellas paredes. Más no tuvo que esperar mucho. Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una chica de corto cabello, ojos verdes y rostro inexpresivo. Kyōko reconoció aquella chica. La rubia salto de la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia la intrusa, mientras gritaba... "Chizuru chu chu..."

La hermana gemela de Chizuru caminaba por los pasillos de aquel edificio donde se encontraba la rubia. Vestida con su blanco uniforme, de su cuello colgaba de manera elegante un estetoscopio. Damas y caballeros con ustedes la doctora Ikeda Chitose. Ella se dirigía hacia la habitación 4 donde antes habían ingresado a la rubia. Revisando un historial en un portapapeles, anteriormente ella estaba en el laboratorio examinando con su hermana las diversas pruebas que le hicieron a la accidentada.

Luego de revisar por cuarta vez el historial de Kyōko, Chitose supo que no había nada grave en la rubia y que podía darle de alta ese mismo instante, pero antes debía hacer una llamada...

Fue así que tomo su celular, y tecleo un número de manera rápida, y espero...

–hola senpai, ¿como esta?

–bien gracias, Akari-chan

–es bueno saberlo... y dígame senpai, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kyōko-chan?

–bien, hicimos pruebas y dieron negativo, aparte de unos pequeños moretones, podrá irse a casa hoy mismo por supuesto, puedes venir a recogerla si lo deseas

–¡claro! estaré ahí en un minuto

–okay, hasta luego Akari-chan

–hasta luego senpai

Chitose reanudó su camino hacia la habitación de la rubia para darle darle la buena noticia. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, descubrió una escena un tanto macabra, pero ella sabia bien que no era tan alarmante como se ve.

Kyōko estaba de rodillas, sus ojos en blanco y alrededor de su cuello un cable de dudosa procedencia cuyos extremos sostenía Chizuru; intensificando su agarre y con la ayuda de su pierna en la espalda de Kyōko, Chizuru tuvo un mayor control para acabar asfixiando a la rubia completamente.

"Chizuru deja de jugar" hablo Chitose

"lo siento Nee-san" Chizuru dejo de jugar con la rubia, soltó el cable y este se deslizo del cuello de Kyōko

"cof cofh... aahaa... Chizuru es tan tsundere" dijo Kyōko levantando el pulgar, Chizuru solo siseo y salió de la habitación

Kyōko aun de rodillas, se preguntaba solo una cosa: si ella estaba en el hospital, ¿donde estaba Ayano?.

"¿cómo te sientes Toshinō-san?"

"bien..." ella se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Chitose, y se sentó en la cama "¿que es lo que me paso?"

"tuviste un accidente, conducías ebria tu Cadillac y lo estrellaste contra un poste"

"no recuerdo eso" Kyōko ni siquiera sabía que era un Cadillac

"no te preocupes, hice pruebas y todo indica que estas en perfecta salud, solo te diste un golpe en la cabeza"

"¿quién me trajo aquí?"

"¿ya no lo recuerdas?. Akari te trajo aquí, en ese entonces tú estabas consiente, borracha pero consiente"

"pero yo solo bebí un Peach" Chitose se cubre la boca para impedir una pequeña risita, pero falló. Kyōko la miro con los brazos cruzados y resoplando "que es lo gracioso"

"perdón... perdón, pero tú misma lo has dicho antes Toshinō-san. Tu no bebes bebidas de niñitas"

Kyōko estaba desconcertada, ella recuerda solo haber tomado el Peach y nada más. Otra cosa que preocupa a la rubia es la ausencia de su esposa, aunque se imagina que aún no le han dado la noticia del accidente, después de todo ella está bien... ¿o no?.

"Chitose, ¿dónde esta Ay..."

"hola..." Akari, quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta interrumpió a la rubia "buenas tardes senpai, buenas tarde Kyōko-chan" ¿ _tarde?_ Se preguntó mentalmente la rubia

"buenas tardes Akaza-san" Kyōko miro a la chica cuando entro completamente a la habitación, ella estaba vestida con una especie de uniforme, color negro, que para la rubia parecía aquellos que usan aquellas personas que trabajan en hoteles.

"Akari ¡tú!" Kyōko se aventó sobre la antes mencionada, la tomo de los hombros, y empezó a sacudirla "¿qué fue lo que me diste de tomar?" pero Akari no se inmuto, siguió con una linda sonrisa amistosa

"no te entiendo, Kyōko-chan" ella le guiño un ojo a Kyōko

"pero tu..." Kyōko la soltó

"vamos Kyōko-chan, debes estar cansada, mejor te llevare a casa, recuerda que mañana tienes la firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial" ¿f _irma de qué?_

"mejor te dejamos sola, así puedes cambiarte, tu ropa está ahí" Chitose le apunto con el dedo donde se encontraban las prendas, Kyōko se miró y vio que solo llevaba una bata

Mientras la rubia se cambiaba de ropa no dejaba de preguntarse, porque Akari sonreía mientras ella la sacudía, y lo más importante donde estaba su esposa. Kyōko camino hacia una ventana y vio que afuera había luz natural, corrió la ventana, pero una ráfaga de aire congelante la hizo retroceder, el invierno estaba en su apogeo. Kyōko cerró la ventana, y froto sus manos haciendo fricción, para que volver a recuperar un poco del calor corporal que aquella briza le había arrebatado.

En silencio tomo un abrigo que Akari le proporciono antes de salir del edificio. Kyōko tenía un presentimiento, lo podía sentir en el aire, algo andaba mal. Pero su desconcierto aumento al ver que Akari caminaba hacia un elegante auto color negro y abría la puerta para que Kyōko entrara en el vehículo

"Akari ¿qué haces?"

"mi trabajo Kyōko-chan, o es que lo estoy haciendo mal" Akari se empezó alterar "por favor no me despidas, necesito el empleo" dijo Akari de rodillas delante de la rubia

"despedirte, no entiendo"

"¡eh!, senpai no dijo nada sobre pérdida de memoria" Akari dijo más para sí misma

"yo no he perdido la memoria Akari-chan, pero no entiendo... que yo sepa, tú no tienes un auto"

"pues claro que no" Akari no dijo nada más, Kyōko se desesperó, ella quería saber de quién era el auto

"entonces, ¿de quién es el auto?" volvió a preguntar

"Kyōko-chan, segura que estas bien, si quieres podemos decirle a Chitose-senpai que..."

"Akari por favor, ¿acaso robaste ese auto?. Vaya... es cierto lo que dicen, no juzguen a un libro por su cubierta. Hey, apuesto que también tienes un apodo bien cool. ¿Cómo te dicen?. ¿Rosa salvaje? ¿Peligrosa pelirroja? O ¿la ladrona indetectable? Al menos hiciste que ese don tuyo sirviera para algo"

"¡quee!... eres mala Kyōko-chan, yo no robe nada, este es tu auto, que ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"no entiendo, nosotras no tenemos dos autos así"

"¿nosotras?" Akari tenía un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza. _Desde cuando Kyōko-chan habla en plural_

Kyōko negó con la cabeza, se adentró en el vehículo _"_ mejor olvídalo, te seguiré el juego, y espero que algún día me presentes al resto de tu banda"

Kyōko sentía una sensación extraña desde que despertó pero le daría la menor importancia. Ella se relajó mientras Akari conducía. Kyōko empezó a pensar en su esposa, y lo mal que la había tratado, se juró a si misma pedirle perdón, porque aunque la rubia lo negara su corazón necesitaba a Ayano.

"ya llegamos Kyōko-chan" Kyōko estaba dormitando, el anuncio de que había llegado a casa la despertó, pero nunca antes había visto aquel lugar

Una puerta metálica se abrió, dándole paso al coche para que entrara, Kyōko se preguntó dónde diablos la había llevado su amiga. Una gran casa a la vista, sobre una colina. Mientras que el coche se acercaba se podía ver con mayor detalle. Aquella estructura se podría considerar una mansión

"Akari ¿dónde me trajiste?" ella pregunto un poco preocupada, por haberse metido en terreno privado

"de veras que has perdido la memoria, bueno, no te preocupes, yo te la refrescare Kyōko-chan" Akari condujo hasta lo que parecía ser el garaje, Kyōko se bajó del coche y le dio la espalda a Akari "bienvenida a casa ama"

"¡¿Qué?!" Akari mágicamente estaba junto a la rubia con un uniforme de doncella (criada, maid, muchacha) "¿cuándo y cómo fue que te cambiaste de... bueno no importa" le dio la menor importancia, después de todo siempre lo ha hecho

"por aquí Kyōko-chan" Akari la llevo hasta lo que parecía un recibidor, bien amueblado pero no tenía el estilo de una casa elegante sino que era más infantil, los cuadros que deberían ser pinturas famosas, son solo posters de anime, la mayoría de Mirakurun

"wow..." Kyōko se fijó la vista sobre los portes y unos estantes llenos de figuritas, y otras chucherías consideradas una verdadera joya por los amantes del mundo del anime y manga en general "este es único, se lo había pedido a Ayano pero no lo pudo conseguir, este es de la película #6 de edición limitada, pero ¿de quién es todo esto?"

Al escuchar el nombre de Ayano, Akari no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza, ella no entendió por qué Kyōko la nombró. "es todo tuyo, esta casa, esos posters, todo es tuyo Kyōko-chan"

"mí-mi-¿mío?... pero... ¿cómo?"

"recuerdas que en te dije que mañana tenías que ir a tu firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial" Kyōko asintió, aun no comprendía a que venía eso "tú eres Ramuko-san, reconocida en el mundo del manga y anime, escritora, dibujante, guionista, directora, todo eso te ha llevado a la fama Kyōko-chan"

Kyōko se rasco detrás de su cabeza, tratando de la mejor manera procesar lo que acaba de oír... "kyaaaaa..." pero al parecer no pudo contener su emoción, así fue que abrazo fuertemente a su joven amiga "¡esto es un sueño verdad, es imposible!" todos nos preocuparíamos al entrar en alguna especie de realidad alterna, pero para Kyōko el estar en un mundo desconocido, solo lo hacía más emocionante

"no, no estas soñando Kyōko-chan, esta es la realidad" dijo Akari con un poco de sudor en la frente, se estaba esforzando demasiado para no dejarse asfixiar por la rubia cabeza hueca

"no es posible, es como si alguien me cumplió mi deseo" Kyōko soltó a su amiga y levanto la vista hacia el candelabro del centro. Rápidamente recordó aquel juego "¡tú!..." apunto con el dedo a la pelirroja "tú lo hiciste"

"¿hacer que?" Akari estaba confundida

"mi deseo..."

"¿de que deseo hablas?" Pregunto la pelirroja con un deje de curiosidad marcada en su expresión

"ya no te acuerdas, ayer en el bar tú me preguntaste cual era mi mayor deseo"

"yo no he estado en ningún bar"

"olvídalo, seguramente no lo recuerdas" Akari estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga, para ella Kyōko actuaba extraño, pero para la rubia... na... ella todo lo deja pasar "Akari esto aún no me lo creo, así que vamos a ver todo este sitio"

Con la ayuda de Akari, Kyōko le dio un recorrido a su casa, cada habitación que visitaba, cada detalle de la mansión, la hacían creer que en verdad esa casa estaba diseñada para ella, todo estaba al puro estilo de la rubia, o como siempre se la había imaginado. Cuarto de juegos, piscina con tobogán, jardines en la terraza, elevador para discapacitados los cuales todos sabemos que son para Kyōko debido a su gran 'amor' por las escaleras, estudio, incluso su propia sala de cine privado.

Kyōko no lo podía creer, era su más grande sueño hecho realidad, muchos se preguntaran como fue que sucedió, pero para la rubia eso era lo de menos. Se divirtió tanto junto con Akari, pero ella quería compartir su alegría con alguien especial, la mujer que ama, Ayano.

Pero eso no era así de simple, su deseo tenía una contrariedad.

Kyōko se sentó en las escaleras, del recibidor, con una sonrisa de niña esperando con emoción el momento en que su amada llegue a casa. Pero llego la noche y Ayano no aparecía.

Preocupada de que Ayano sufriera un percance, tomo su celular y busco el número de su amada, pero dicho número no aparecía en su agenda. _Qué raro_. Pensó. Decidió mejor ir en busca de su amiga.

"Akari, ¿tú tienes el número del celular de Ayano?" pregunto entrando en la cocina con su celular en alto

"no, ¿porque?" dijo ella sin voltear a verla

"es que necesito llamarle" Akari noto preocupación en la manera que hablaba Kyōko, pero no le dirigió la mirada

"pero, no entiendo, ¿tienes planes con Sugiura-senpai?" Pregunto la chica moviéndose por la cocina

"claro que no, pero ella aun no llega del trabajo, y estoy preocupada" Akari detuvo toda actividad, lentamente miro a su amiga con algo de preocupación

"que yo sepa, ella no trabaja" dijo sin mas, no quería darle la idea equivocada a Kyoko

"¡que!... bueno es lógico, ahora tengo tanto dinero que no hay necesidad de que ella trabaje..." dijo con presunción "pero si no está trabajando ¿donde esta?"

"pues... es su casa... supongo"

"no ya te lo dije, ella no ha regresado"

"pero, ¿de dónde?"

"eso es lo que quiero saber" Kyōko se estaba poniendo un poco tensa, y la verdad estaba dudando de las capacidades de Akari, era eso o ella se golpeó la cabeza

"cálmate Kyōko-chan, a ver dime, ¿tu invitaste a Sugiura-senpai a venir?" Akari trato de que Kyōko entrara en razón

"no…" respondió Akari

"entonces porque dices que ella aun no llega" demandó Kyoko

"¡porque ella aun no llega!" Akari tuvo que ponerse las manos en las orejas por el fuerte grito de Kyōko

"haber, con calma, respira... eso... ¿qué es lo que deseas tratar con Sugiura-senpai?, tal vez ella tuvo otro compromiso, si quieres te puedo llevar a su casa, para que hables con ella"

"¿su... casa?, no comprendo, porque mi esposa no viviría conmigo"

"¿tu esposa?... ahahaha... que buena broma Kyōko-chan" Akari se reía de las ocurrencia de la rubia, mas esta solo la miraba con una ceja levantada

"de que te ríes" Kyōko le apretó los cachetes a Akari

"quii ni istabais brimeandi" decía Akari, como Kyōko no le entendió dejo de apretarle los cachetes "Kyōko-chan tu nunca te casaste" esa noticia fue suficiente para dejar fría a la rubia "sigues siendo soltera"

 _Qué clase de loco sueño es este._ Kyōko sintió un dolor en el pecho, la existencia de una realidad donde ella no está casada con Ayano, es demasiado preocupante para la rubia, pues si no tiene a quien darle amor, nunca podría vivir feliz. Rápidamente su felicidad ya no estaba en ser famosa, sin Ayano para compartir dicha felicidad Kyōko no podría vivir feliz, Ayano es todo para la rubia. Pero puede que aún no sea tarde para compartir su felicidad con la chica de la coleta

"llévame" dijo Kyōko en un susurro

"¿que?"

"llévame a su casa, necesito ver a Ayano"

Kyōko, se sentía nervosa, como en la primera cita. ¿Qué podría decirle a ella?, ¿cómo afrontar este nuevo destino?. Kyōko pensó en la posibilidad, de que aquel accidente la dejo en un estado de coma, y todo lo que está viviendo es solo un sueño. Claro que ya intento despertar, se pellizcó, se golpeó, pero el dolor estaba presente.

Cuando llegaron aquella casa, Kyōko la reconoció, era donde ella vivía con Ayano, pero esta estaba colorida, llena de vida. Akari estaba por tocar el timbre pero la rubia la detuvo, le indico que hiciera silencio y que la siguiera a la parte trasera. Esa actitud fue algo extraña incluso para Kyoko, quien no entendió bien el punto de escabullirse ni por que siguió haciéndolo. Se colocaron bajo una ventana, Kyōko sabía que era la de la cocina. Asomando la cabeza por la ventana, fue que la vio. Ayano la mujer más hermosa irradiaba alegría, Kyōko pocas veces la había visto sonreír de esa manera, era felicidad pura.

Ayano alegre ponía la mesa para la cena, Kyōko fijo su vista en aquel mueble, habían tres juegos de cubiertos. Aquella mesa era desconocida para la rubia, recordaba vagamente solo ir a buscar su comida ahí, tomarla y llevársela a la sala. Después ya solo le pedía a Ayano que se la llevara a la sala donde veía maratones de anime en la tv.

Kyōko se asustó al ver una presencia más dentro de la casa, de cabello negro y atlético cuerpo, Yui abrazaba por la espalda a Ayano, esta se girada y compartían un adorable beso. Kyōko no pudo contener las lágrimas, mientras la ira mezclada con otras emociones hacía presa de ella. Mentalmente se repetía haber entrado en un sueño, y pedía a gritos que alguien la despierte. De la nada llegó una pequeña niña, ganándose la atención de todas las chicas, Kyōko vio en ella la viva imagen de Ayano, su rostro, sus ojos, pero de cabellos oscuros atado con una cinta amarilla, creaba una pequeña pero muy linda coleta igual a la de Ayano.

"Ayano y Yui, tienen cinco años de feliz matrimonio, y le han dado vida a una hermosa pequeña de igual edad"

Kyōko escuchó atentamente, sus manos en puños, mientras apretaba la hierba, gotas de líquido trasparente rodaba por su mejilla. Sus sollozos marcaron preocupación en su amiga

"esto... es una... pesadilla"

* * *

 **Me duele la cabeza por falta de cafeína, soy adicto al café.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **DamyDark**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY**

 **nadaoriginal**

 **Danwolf**

 **Xpparda**

 **Yoya-Chan**

 **y Judith ED**

 **Gracias chicos por sus comentarios, lo aprecio de verdad.**

 **Por cierto Judith, estas en lo correcto, la historia iba a ser de lo mas simple y terminaba cuando Kyoko se arrojaba del avión, aunque al principio ella se lanzaba desde un edificio pero eso solo lo haría ver como un suicidio. Quise que terminara así para que no pensaran que Kyoko se quito la vida sino que fue un accidente provocado por la propia Kyoko al lanzarse sin paracaídas, los capítulos después de ese ya no estarán y se le dará un final diferente. La parte esa del accidente y la investigación fue solo un relleno, osea que no tenia nada que ver con la historia, sino que lo escribí por joder nomas, osea que esos capítulos desaparecen. Sobre el lemon pues… yo no soy bueno en eso así que dejare eso para los profesionales.**

 **La historia no cambiara solo en ciertas partes donde hay detalles que llevan a la conclusión equivocada. Espero haberte sacado de dudas y nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

Con la mirada perpleja ante aquella escena, Himawari, por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar. Ella es una maestra en determinados casos, donde se necesite de su ágil mano para hacerles frente a aquellas delincuentes que amanzanan la paz de Takaoka. Pero esto... carecía de lógica absoluta.

Himawari sostenía que al entrar en la academia, podía ayudar a la comunidad, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que convirtiéndose en una oficial de la ley, pensando que su vida sería más interesante, pero nada más erróneo. No hablamos de países como algunos del medio oriente, o incluso en América, donde hay delincuencia hasta para regalar. Japón está en la lista de los diez países más seguros del mundo, con eso claro, lo único que hay que preocuparse es a ciertas delincuentes, más juveniles que otra cosa, chicas sin oficio ni beneficio. En fin... Himawari pensaba que sería otra típica noche. Hasta ahora...

Himawari conducía su patrulla por las calles de la ciudad, sabiendo bien que hay que esperar lo inesperado, más su pensamiento fue acertado. Cuando poso su vista hacia la residencia Funami, vio que la entrada de la casa estaba abierta, desacelero el vehículo para apreciar mejor en detalle, y cerciorarse de que sus amigas estén bien. Pero un grito que provenía del inmueble, la hizo pisar el freno. Furutani no se hizo esperar, actuando según su estricto entrenamiento, tomo su arma y bajo del vehículo, cerciorándose de que no exista terceros en la escena que tengan relación directa con lo que se situaba en esos momento dentro de la casa, Hima con pistola en mano entro en escena, solo para quedar en shock total.

Minutos antes...

Toshinō Kyōko, o, la rubia cabeza hueca, se encontraba de rodillas con sus manos en la hierba, sobre las cuales derramaba una considerable cantidad de dolor, pero aunque llorar sea una forma de desahogarse, nada bastara para sanar las heridas de su corazón.

Akari observo atentamente los pequeños movimientos de Kyōko, aun no sabía el porqué de su llanto, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla, ni el porqué de su reacción. _Si tanto la amabas... porque la dejaste ir... Kyōko-chan._ o me equivoco.

Kyōko se limpió con su mano parte de sus lágrimas, más las que le obstruían la visión. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos, se podía sentir el dolor solo con verlos, pero había algo más, ira. Kyōko se puso de pie, al igual que Akari. Para la rubia el mundo ya no existía, tanto así que no prestaba atención a su amiga, quien le llamaba desesperada.

"¿Kyōko-chan?..."

Kyōko camino hacia el frente de la casa, Akari supo que habría problemas. La rubia no tocó el timbre, con una acción maleducada golpeo con su puño izquierdo la puerta. Mientras espero, preparo su mano derecha, inclino un poco la cabeza, permitiendo a mechones rebeldes de cabello, cubrir parte de sus ojos.

"Kyōko, no esperaba verte por aquí" para suerte de Kyōko, su mejor amiga es quien abre la puerta

Yui... no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el puño de Kyōko se estrelló contra su mejilla, con tanta fuerza que fue suficiente para que Yui cayera hacia atrás y besara el piso. Yui se giró rápidamente, con su mano en la mejilla, miro a Kyōko en completo asombro y desconcierto.

Akari soltó un grito de terror, alertando a Ayano y también a la pequeña niña, quienes segundos después aparecieron en la entrada. Akari actuó de manera inteligente tomo a la niña de la mano y se la llevo hacia la cocina

"hola Akari-chan, ¿viniste a visitarme?" la pequeña dijo alegremente

"claro que si Mizuki-chan, ven vamos a jugar"

"pero, ¿que le paso a mamá Yui, porque estaba en el piso?"

"a bueno... eso... es porque tropezó, pero no te preocupes, ella está bien" _creo..._

La pequeña Mizuki no debe ser testigo de dicha violencia, si es que se lo puede llamar así. Kyōko no es que cometa un asesinato, ella no tiene esa clase de mentalidad, aun si su mejor amiga o quien sea le haya arrebatado el amor de su vida

"por... ¿Por qué'" Kyōko dijo, arrastrando las palabras "tu... eras mi mejor amiga... porque me la quitaste... ¡ella me pertenece!" gritó llena de rabia

Yui no tenía idea de lo que Kyōko trataba de decir "¿de que hablas?" Yui le pregunto confundida, mientras se levantaba del piso. Ayano se mantuvo al margen, pero siguió observando

"tu... me la quitaste" Kyōko levanto la mirada, tanto Yui como Ayano vieron los ojos rojos de Kyōko. Kyōko a su vez se percató del amor de su vida "Ayano..."

Kyōko evadió a Yui, y con paso torpe, camino hacia Ayano, la misma no sabía qué hacer, Kyōko la tomo del rostro, acariciando con sus dedos el hermoso cutis perfecto de Ayano

"To-To-To-Toshinō Kyōko... ¿que-que... Haces?" Ayano se sintió nerviosa, por la cercanía de la rubia. No le ayudo mucho que segundos después Kyōko capturara sus labios desprevenidos y la besara con amor, fue tanta la sorpresa que Ayano no pudo reaccionar en el acto

Yui se había quedado petrificada, ni siquiera se percató de que Himawari había entrado en la casa con su arma en mano, pero hasta la chica de cabello azul se quedó pasmada con la boca abierta.

Kyōko se separó de Ayano, con una sonrisa radiante, pero no le duro mucho, Ayano se separó a distancia prudente y abofeteo a la rubia, Ayano se había enojado con Kyōko, por su atrevimiento

"¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA TOSHINO KYOKO!" molesta le dio la espalda a las presentes y se marchó hacia la cocina, mas fue para que ellas no vieran su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza

"tu..." Yui se dirigió hacia Kyōko "quien te crees para besar así a Ayano"

"¿quien me creo?... pues soy su esposa, tengo derecho"

"acaso estas demente, ella no es tu esposa, tu eres soltera idiota"

"¡no!, me reusó a creer esta tontería" Kyōko se percata de la presencia de Himawari y fue hacia ella, apuntando con el dedo de forma acusadora a Yui "Oppai-chan, dile a Yui quien es la esposa de Ayano"

Himawari se le formo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza "¿¡eh!?"

"verdad que Ayano es mi esposa" dijo Kyōko

"Kyōko, no seas tonta, Ayano está casada conmigo"

"¡mentira!..." grito Kyōko "Hima-chan...dile"

"eh... bueno... Toshinō-senpai, Ayano está casada con Yui..." Himawari suspiro, _cuando fue que Kyōko se volvió Sakurako._ Se preguntó mentalmente

"¡eso es mentira!, uds fueron a nuestra boda, ¿cómo pueden decir que no es real?" insistió Kyōko

"Kyōko, tú fuiste a nuestra boda...según recuerdo... te emborrachaste y terminaste bailando semidesnuda en la recepción" dijo la chica atlética

"estas mintiendo... Himawari arréstala por robo"

"¿robo?" repitió Himawari

"¡si!... robo... ella se robó a mi mujer" Himawari estaba por perder la paciencia

"senpai... ¿acaso estas ebria?"

"... eeh... no claro que... yo no bebo" tanto Hima como Yui soltaron una carcajada, era de suponer que la rubia estaba jugándoles una broma "¿de qué se ríen?" pero nada le hacía gracia a Kyōko.

Al ver la seriedad de la rubia, Hima dejo de reírse y optó una postura más calmada acorde a ella. Si Kyōko no estaba jugándoles una broma, ¿porque está ahí?. Hima no disponía de un alcoholímetro para hacerle una prueba a la rubia, en ese entonces no puede saber si esta ebria o no. Pero por otro lado tampoco puede permitir que Kyōko siga alterando el orden.

"ya es suficiente..." Himawari, tomo las manos de Kyōko y las puso tras su espalda esposándola

"¡hey!... ¿qué me haces?"

"lo siento senpai... pero vas a tener que acompañarme, sabes que no puedes andar de ebria e ingresar a propiedad privada, y perturbar el orden"

"¡pero que!... yo no soy la culpable, debes creerme..." Kyōko empezó a patalear conforme Himawari la arrastraba

"vamos" la arrastro fuera de la casa hacia su patrulla

"esto es un error, se supone que soy famosa, no puedes hacerme esto... además no me has dicho mis derechos"

"tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio... bla, bla, bla... ahora andando"

"¡esto no se va a quedar así!, ¿me oyes Yui?... ¡Voy a recuperarla, ella es solo mía!..." Kyōko siguió gritando aun cuando Himawari la metió en el asiento trasero de la patrulla "Ayano volverá a amarme, y tú caerás... Yui aún me escuchas... ¡Kyōko sabe dónde vives!... ¡Yui, me las pagaras!"

Yui observo como la ley se llevaba a su amiga de la infancia. ¿ _Qué le abra pasado?_. Se preguntó. No estaba segura pero tenía la certeza de que cierta pelirroja sabe lo que sucede. Yui cerró la puerta de su casa y se fue hacia la cocina, al llegar vio Akari jugando al caballito con su hija, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo...

"Mizuki, amor, necesito hablar con tu tía Akari, me la puedes prestar un ratito"

"claro mami, pero me la devuelves si"

"claro cielo, ahorita te la traigo"

Akari se crispó al oírlas hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto. Yui le hizo una señal a Akari para que la siguiera a la sala de estar, la pelirroja no se negó a esa petición

"Akari, dime... ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Kyōko" pregunto lo más destacable

"no estoy segura, pero parece que perdió la memoria" respondió la pelirroja

"¿cómo es eso posible?"

"fue después del accidente"

"pero si Chitose hablo conmigo y me dijo que ella no había sufrido daño alguno"

"lo mismo me dijo a mí pero, Kyōko-chan no recordaba ser famosa... por cierto, ¿donde esta ella?"

"Himawari se la llevo" contesto sin ánimos cruzando los brazos y cerrando sus ojos para asimilar lo sucedido

"oh bueno, Supongo que voy a tener que ir por ella"

"no déjala, que pase una noche en la delegación, talvez así regrese algo de su memoria, después de todo, ella conoce ese lugar como la palma de su mano"

"Akari, te quedas a cenar" interrumpió Ayano

"no quiero incomodarles" Akari trato de ser modesta

"pero que cosas dices, sabes bien que siempre eres bienvenida" dijo Yui de manera amistosa

"Akari-chan ven a jugar" le llamo la pequeña Mizuki (hermosa luna) desde la cocina

Akari respondió al llamado, y partió en busca de su sobrina favorita, dejando a solas a la pareja

"¿estas enojada... conmigo?"

Yui le sonrió, no podría ser mas feliz al lado de aquella mujer "claro que no"

"gracias" Ayano se ruborizo pero se percato de algo en Yui "¿que le pasó a tu mejilla?" vio un creciente moretón en la mejilla de Yui que le preocupo

"no es nada, solo me tropecé con un puño"

"¿he?"

"nada, olvídalo"

"pero segura ¿que... que estas bien?"

Ayano pregunto en un tono tímido jugando con sus dedos, Yui no sabía cuan nivel de lindura podría llegar a alcanzar Ayano. Yui le sonrió con ternura, mientras sorpresivamente la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos

"no te preocupes, te amo Ayano" le susurro al oído

"gracias, también te amo Yui" devolvió el abrazo

Ahora vayamos con Kyōko, quien siendo arrastrada por Himawari, hacia una celda en la delegación, la rubia durante todo el trayecto opuso resistencia. Ella se apegaba al hecho de que siendo famosa tendría privilegios, entre ellos el hacer lo que se le da la gana. Himawari le quito las esposas y la metió en una oscura celda

"lo siento mucho senpai, pero vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí"

"¡que!... no puedes dejarme aquí" Kyōko decía, pero Himawari le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse moviendo las llaves de la celda entre sus dedos, perdiéndose de la vista "¡al menos dame de cenar, que tengo hambre!"

Kyōko se preguntó, cuando fue que las cosas le empezaron a salir mal, no llevaba ni un día de que su más grande deseo se había vuelto realidad, y ya estaba en la cárcel. Resoplando frustrada Kyōko estiro sus brazos por entre los barrotes, a la espera de que su buena amiga Akari vaya a sacarla de ese agujero. Pero había había alguien entre las sombras, que ha estado observando a la rubia desde que entro en la celda, aquella chica sabe muchas cosas.

"ese es mi lugar princesa" Kyōko escucho ese tono intimidante, ella se giró hacia las sombras y vio a una chica emerger de las mismas

"¿tu?" Kyōko se le formo un nudo en la garganta, cortándole la capacidad del habla

"que te sucede linda, de pronto y te has quedado muda"

"¿Sa-Sakurako?"


	4. Chapter 4

El viento helado se colaba por entre los barrotes de aquella pequeña ventana, pero dicha temperatura no fue lo que dejo helada a Kyōko, sino, una chica de cabello castaño claro que emergió de las sombras jugando con una navaja.

"¿¡Sakurako!?"

La mencionada sonrió mostrándole su reluciente colmillo, lo gracioso es es uno de sus muchos encantos de Sakurako.

"ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que oí mi nombre" Kyōko noto por su voz, que ella no era aquella chica que una vez conoció, parecía algo forzada pero de igual forma no dejaba de ser intimidante

"¿Qué... que quieres decir?" Sakurako suspiro y se sentó en el frio piso de la celda, sus ojos se perdieron en el recuerdo de aquellos días en las que gozaba de libertad

"ahora tengo muchos nombres; flor de sangre, sakura mortal, no me mates por favor etc" decía sin ningún remordimiento

Kyōko se estremeció, trato de alejarse de Sakurako pero los barrotes la detuvieron colocándose en su espalda. Sakurako levanto la vista hacia ella, volvió a sonreír pero de manera sombría.

"¿porque estás aquí, senpai?" pregunto la castaña

"yo-yo... fue un error" su miedo le estaba empezando a jugar en su contra

"así que ese monstruo pechugón se equivocó contigo, no lo creo" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie "es imposible que te haya traído aquí sin ningún motivo" Sakurako se acercó a la rubia, y con la navaja empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Kyōko tembló ligeramente al sentir el frio metal rozarle la piel, por su seguridad decidió quedarse quieta

"y..." Kyōko paso saliva "y tu... ¿porque estas a-aquí?" Sakurako soltó una risita, se acercó al oído de la rubia y empezó a susurrarle

"alguna vez... ¿has visto lo felices que puede llegar a hacer una pareja de recién casadas?" Kyōko no respondió, "pobres ilusas, creen que con estar al lado de la mujer que aman basta para ser verdaderamente feliz. Pero... senpai, ¿no crees que hace falta más que amor para ser feliz en la vida?" Sakurako se apartó de la rubia, y camino a su alrededor "falta ese algo que hará que una relación funcione, y ese algo aun no lo tengo muy claro... y eso... ¡ES ALGO QUE ME ENFERMA!" Kyōko se sobresaltó ante aquel grito "jajaja... pero oírlas gritar de dolor, y suplicar por su vida, es lo que me hace feliz a mi" dijo sonriendo

"Sakurako... eres..." habían muchos cambios en su deseo, que todo puede ser cierto aunque sea de lo más ridículo

"¿una asesina?... senpai, me ofende... digamos que, soy solo una triste he inocente chica a la cual le han roto el corazón" Sakurako suspiro, Kyōko podía sentir el miedo correr por su sangre "dime senpai... ¿eres feliz?"

"yo-yo..." Kyōko dudaba en responder, pensaba que si lo hacía, la castaña podría lastimarla

"debes serlo..." Sakurako se acercó nuevamente a ella, y coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Kyōko cerró los ojos "tienes; dinero, fama..." con su mano libre agitaba la navaja enumerando lo que Kyōko posee "autos, propiedades... ¿que más se necesita para ser feliz?"

"Ayano" su corazón la pedía, solo ella puede salvarla. Sakurako la escucho, pero le dio la menor importancia

"¿amor?... no senpai, no hay amor en este mundo" Sakurako coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Kyōko y volvió a suspirar

"no..." la rubia quiso negar lo que la castaña afirmaba, pero no sería buena idea

"¿dijiste algo senpai?" Kyōko negó con la cabeza "si eso pensé"

Kyōko quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, la cercanía con Sakurako la hacía temblar. Necesitaba distraerla hasta que alguien la pueda ayudar, se le ocurrió hablar acerca de sus crímenes, ya que había visto en películas americanas que elogiarlas siempre es bueno, así aumentan su ego, pero también su sed de sangre.

"dime Sakurako... ¿q-quienes fueron tu-tus últimas víctimas?"

"¿quieres saberlo?" Sakurako se puso en frente de la rubia mirándola a los ojos y juntando sus manos con emoción.

"s-si... de seguro eres muy bu-buena en l-lo que haces"

"oh... me alagas... bueno te lo diré. Yo paseaba feliz de la vida por las calles de la ciudad... era de noche... cuando de pronto dos chicas se me acercaron para preguntarme sobre una dirección. Supe en ese instante, solo con ver sus manos y dedos entrelazados que eran novias, tenías que verlas, se veían tan lindas" Sakurako contaba su anécdota con un brillo en sus ojos, para Kyōko solo significaba el nivel de locura de su compañera de celda "como yo soy precavida les pregunte su nombre, una se llamaba Hibiki y la otra este... no recuerdo bien, era una rubia tsundere... ¡Narumi! Si eso. Bueno como ellas eran tan felices demostrando su amor, haciéndome sentir cada vez más miserable. Les di una dirección falsa, y las acompañe para que no fueran a extraviarse... las lleve a un oscuro callejón con una sola salida colocándome en la misma e impedir su huida... hubieras visto su cara cuando les dije que las asesinaría jajaja... fue muy divertido, y más cuando se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, rogándome que las dejara en libertad ofreciéndome mucho dinero. Como ese día me sentía generosa les dije:

 _Lo siento chicas, pero dejare que una de ustedes viva... y vea como asesino a la otra... así que podéis elegir cual vivirá, tienen treinta segundos._

"su llanto se incrementó haciendo que mi ira aumentara, pero había dado mi palabra, así que tuve que soportarlas. Estaban tan aterradas que lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse con mayor fuerza y llorar aún más"

 _Se acaba el tiempo chicas_

"Ese día cargaba mi navaja preferida, una más grande que esta. Así que la desenfunde, apreté el botón liberando la hoja cortante, vi mi reflejo en el cromado... era hermoso..."

 _Se acabó el tiempo chicas, ¿ya decidieron?..._

"nunca dijeron nada, se aferraron más a su fuerte abrazo..."

 _Sepárense... ¡SEPARENSE LES DIGO!_

"me ignoraron... para que hacerlo después de todo las iba a matar de todas formas. Comencé hacer lo que más me gusta, dar puñaladas a diestra y siniestra, gritos de dolor salía desde el fondo de sus gargantas mezclados con mi sonora carcajada, pero siguieron aferrándose a su abrazo...una y otra vez, mi cuchillo entraba y salía de sus cuerpos, dejando hoyos por los que derramarían sangre. Esa noche aquellos muros de ese callejón, Fueron impregnados con mi arte. Ellas cayeron al piso cuando su fuerza las abandonó, dándose un chapuzón en su propia sangre, era hermoso. Me sorprendió que aun con varias apuñalas aun siguieran con vida, y con algo de esfuerzo se dieron un beso. Para mí fue más que asqueroso, ver como ellas se besaban en los labios ensangrentados. Temblorosas se rodearan con sus brazos, permanecieron juntas hasta que se fueron al infierno."

Sakurako termino su macabra historia con una sonrisa gloriosa. Kyōko no podía estar más asustada, pues sentía su estómago revuelto solo de imaginar a esas pobres chicas y sus gritos de terror. Cuando creyó que el pánico no podía ser mayor, Sakurako se abalanzó sobre ella colocando su mano en la boca para que no gritara y haciéndole un gesto le indico que guardara silencio

"shhh... alguien viene... debe ser Himawari... jeje... por fin tendré mi venganza"

Kyōko se quedó pasmada, posiblemente seria testigo de una nueva víctima a manos de Sakurako. Ella oyó los pasos, Sakurako la arrastro hacia las sombras y la giro hacia la puerta. Kyōko pudo ver a Himawari a punto de entrar en la celda, Kyōko quería gritar, decirle lo que ocurría, pero Sakurako era fuerte.

Cuando Himawari entro en la celda, Sakurako se aventó sobre ella

"¡cuidado Himawari!" grito Kyoko aterrada

Himawari vio a la amenaza acercarse hacia ella, giro su cuerpo y tomo el brazo de Sakurako, de forma ágil, barrió los pies de la castaña haciéndola caer al suelo boca abajo y sentándose en su espalda mientras Sakurako pataleaba debajo de ella

"que haces... suéltame"

"di que te rindes"

"me rindo me rindo, ya quítate de encima que tus tetas pesan una tonelada"

Himawari le dio un zape a la castaña, y se levantó de ella

"¡no lo hagas!" grito Kyōko

"¡eh!... ¿porque?" dijo Himawari mirando hacia Kyōko "senpai, estas pálida... ¿te sientes bien?"

"¡es una asesina!"

"¿quien?" Himawari miro a Sakurako, esta solo sonreía mientras se rascaba la mejilla "Sakurako, no me digas que estabas ensayando tu papel de asesina maniática otra vez"

"jeje... debo hacerlo si quiero destacar en la película"

"pero deberías haberle dicho que estabas ensayando tus líneas"

"me olvide, pero al menos se lo creyó" Sakurako inflo su pecho (¿Cuál?) y lo golpeo con su puño "eso demuestra la gran actriz que soy"

"contigo no se puede" Himawari suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías de su esposa

"¿de-de que hablan?" Kyōko no entendía nada, fijo su vista hacia la castaña y vio a la chica que conoció toda la vida

"lo siento senpai, solo quería jugarte un broma"

"pero entonces esas chicas..."

"¿Hibiki y la rubia tsundere?... ellas están bien, son unas amigas que conocí en la escuela de teatro"

"pero, entonces ¿porque estás aquí?"

"Himawari me encerró luego de que no le consiguiera un mango" Sakurako se acercó a Kyōko lo suficiente para que Himawari no escuche lo que tiene que decir "te envidio senpai, tú no tienes que lidiar con los extraños antojos de una mujer embarazada"

"¡ya te oí!"

"es la verdad, últimamente solo te la pasas comiendo"

"debo hacerlo, ahora como por dos"

"pero yo quería ser la de los antojos... me pregunto que hice mal" Sakurako miro hacia arriba y puso un dedo en su mentón

El rostro de Himawari se volvió rojo, ella sabía a qué se refería Sakurako "caya tonta" volvió a darle un zape a la castaña

"esperen, entonces... ¿tú no eres una asesina?" Kyōko pregunto

"ella una asesina... por favor, para eso se necesita cerebro, Sakurako tiene pero no lo sabe utilizar"

"oh, Hima... no sabía que pensabas eso de mi" la castaña dijo sintiéndose alagada, Himawari solo rodo los ojos

El ego de Kyōko estaba por el suelo, se supone que ella es la bromista y acaba de ser víctima de una broma de nada más que Sakurako. Kyōko no lo podía creer.

Mas no creyó que después el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que volviera en sí, se fijó que la pareja de tsunderes habían abandonado la celda, dejándola a ella dentro

"¡hey Espera!... ¿no me vas a sacar de aquí?" Kyōko le pregunto a Himawari

"lo siento senpai, pero debes permanecer esta noche aquí, llame a Akari-chan para que te recoja mañana a primera hora"

"pero... ¿dónde dormiré?, hace frio y también tengo hambre" rogo la rubia con ojos de cachorro

"bueno, esta es tu celda privada, de seguro el refrigerador está repleto de comida, a menos que Sakurako..." miro a la mencionada "no se la haya acabado"

"solo me comí cinco sanduches"

"¿celda privada?" Kyōko ladeo la cabeza en confusión

Himawari apunto con el dedo un interruptor en una esquina, Kyōko por primera vez se percató de esa pequeña palanquita, fue hacia ella y la movió hacia abajo. Cuando las luces se encendieron, Kyōko aprecio todo lo que tenía a su disposición, cama, tv, refrigerador que debería estar lleno de comida, tocador, todo en un solo sitio... y también una puerta que conducía al baño.

Se despidió de las chicas, comió algo, y por primera vez sin prestarle atención al televisor, se fue a la cama. Aunque sería su segunda noche, para Kyōko sería la primera sin abrazar y ser abrazada por su esposa. Recordó los acontecimientos de hace un par de horas, no pudo evitar imaginarse que en ese preciso instante, Ayano abrazaba a Yui, y esta la abrazaba a ella. Dichos pensamientos hicieron que Kyōko abrazara su almohada, hundir su rostro en ella y empaparla con sus lágrimas. Kyōko lloro esa noche hasta que el cansancio le gano, y pudo dormir, pero el dolor solo se lo podía calmar Ayano.


	5. Chapter 5

La rubia Tortosino, corrió apresurada por las calles de Takaoka. Anteriormente estaba de visita inesperada en el departamento de su gran amiga Yui, o más bien se quedó ahí después de clases, de todas formas ella siempre lo hace. después de asaltar su refrigerador, y de jugar un poco con la chica gamer, mas por el tiempo que por otra cosa, abandono el lugar despidiéndose adecuadamente, pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y para una chica de su edad, sería algo peligroso deambular sola.

Pero de manera repentina empezó a llover empapándola completamente, debido a que no llevaba consigo su paraguas y la tv le había mentido acerca del clima, Kyōko tenía la opción de regresar donde Yui, pero decidió seguir. Mientras podía refugiarse un poco lo hacía, pensando en la mala suerte que habia tenido. Pero no todo era mala suerte, ella diviso una casa que conocía bien, bueno, no tanto, solo había estado ahí un par de veces, pero no le negarían ayuda solo por hoy.

En una casa nada fuera de lo normal, una chica de hermoso cabello. Estaba preparando con gran esmero, sus presentes de chocolate que se acostumbra a dar el día de san Valentín. Ya sea por amistad o por obligación, para ella siempre es mejor prepararlos que comprarlo ya hecho. Mientras afuera llovía a cantaros envolvió todos ellos, los que serían destinados a sus amigas. Una vez hecho derritió otro poco de chocolate, este servirá para uno en especial. En él puso todas sus habilidades, su esfuerzo, deseando con el corazón que cuando lo entregue a ella, de a notar algo de sus sentimientos, claro, si ella puede dárselos sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Con precisión milimétrica, envolvió aquel chocolate, no era más de forma rectangular, ella no quería ser tan obvia, nunca lo haría en la típica forma de corazón, pero su sabor era único comparado con los demás.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, advirtiéndole que tiene visitas. Bien podría dejar que su madre atienda mientras ella limpia la cocina, pero su madre no estaba, solo por esa noche, ella estaba sola. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una rubia de ojos azules, completamente empapada y tiritando de frio, ha de ser.

"hola" dijo ella

Ayano estaba tan sorprendida que no devolvió el saludo, se quedó mirando hacia la nada, eso porque Kyōko entro en la casa sin ser invitada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ella saltaba de alegría pero no lo demostraría

"To-Toshinō Kyōko... ¿qué haces aquí?" para la rubia, Ayano es la más linda de todas las chicas de la escuela, sus ataques de tartamudez, y sus adorables sonrojos la hacen única

"vine a robarte princesa mía"

"¿Qué? ¡Que!" cualquier palabra estúpida que salía de aquella rubia, Ayano lo interpretaba de una forma un tanto color rosa

"Na era broma. Estaba de paso, y quise pasar a visitarte"

Ayano adquirió un adorable sonrojo, le dio la espalda a la rubia para que ella no lo notara. Respiro lentamente para tratar de acallar su corazón agitado, más que ella no puede estar. Al estar más calmada, cosa que le tomo varios minutos, miro a la rubia, y luego al charco de agua bajo sus pies.

"olvidaste tu paraguas" Kyōko asintió sonriéndole "eres tan descuidada" estando en ese estado puede parar algo, con respecto a la salud de Kyōko "no tienes remedio" Ayano siempre ocultaría lo que siente por Kyōko, pero no se da cuenta que al hacerlo es muy obvia con respecto a lo que siente

"me puedo quedar aquí, hasta que deje de llover"

"no hay de otra" un tiempo a solas con la rubia no estaría tan mal, pero no de ese modo "pero, mejor ve a darte un baño caliente, te puedes resfriar"

"es muy lindo que te preocupes por mi"

"yo-yo yo no estoy p-preocupada por ti" Kyōko veía divertida como Ayano trataba de dar una explicación, que ella sabía que era mentira "estas ensuciando el piso, y puedo ver atravesó de tu ropa"

"uuuu... Ayano eres una pervertida"

"¡QUE!... NO-NO ES NADA DE ESO"

"entonces te gustan las pechugonas"

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Ayano adquirió un rojo tomate, estaba cayendo en los juegos de la rubia, así que la empujo hacia el baño "ve... a-a bañarte"

"pero, me puedes prestar algo que ponerme"

"bien..."

Ayano dejo, a la rubia en el baño mientras ella fue hacia su habitación, busco lo que necesitaba. Mientras espero, trato de calmar su nerviosismo, repitiéndose mentalmente que solo se trataba de Toshinō Kyōko. Su corazón latía como loco, acompañándolo siempre aquel hormigueo en su estómago.

Ayano se recargo en la puerta del baño, entre sus manos tenia las prendas con las que vestiría Kyōko. No entro para no parecer maleducada, pero debió encontrar otro sitio donde recargarse, como la pared. Kyōko abrió la puerta y Ayano cayó de espaldas, se hubiera golpeado con el suelo, pero Kyōko la atrapo entre sus brazos. Ayano fijo su vista en los ojos azules de la rubia, instantáneamente se perdió en ellos, todo a su alrededor desapareció, el calor de Kyōko era reconfortante, sentía sus mejillas arder, también noto que Kyōko estaba sonrojada, jamás la había visto antes así, tan hermosa. Pero, el cuerpo desnudo de Kyōko la hizo volver a la realidad.

"kyaaa..." se incorporó de un salto "¡hey cu-cu-cubetre!" le dijo, dándole la espalda

"primero deberías agradecerme que te atrape, además ¿que estabas haciendo?" Kyōko sonrió divertida, para ella este es un gran juego "acaso estabas espiándome"

"no-no es eso... yo iba abrir pri-primero"

"lo ibas hacer de espalda" la rubia soltó una risita, indicándole a la chica de la coleta su gran error. Tendría que buscar una salida de esa situación

"mira te-te traje ropa... vístete"

"oh... acepto tu invitación, deja me cambio y llamo a casa para avisar que me quedare contigo"

Ayano no supo a que se refería la rubia, no hasta que volteo a verla poniéndose una de sus pijamas, que ella misma le había proporcionado. Ayano quedo helada, ahora ya no puede deshacerse de ella, y no es que lo quiera hacer, tarde o temprano Kyōko se daría cuenta de que ella está sola en la casa, le propondrá quedarse y Ayano terminara aceptando.

"Ayano, tengo hambre, me puedes dar de comer"

"aaahh" Ayano se sorprendió al encontrarse con la rubia mirándola fijamente "si-si... voy a eso"

Ayano salió a prisa hacia la cocina, debía alejarse de la rubia, antes de que su corazón explote. Kyōko tomo el teléfono y llamo a su mama, para indicarle que se quedara a dormir con una amiga. Dormir fue una palabra clave, Kyōko se cercioró de que no había nadie observándola y subió al segundo piso, tenía un plan y si Ayano prestara atención, sabría que la casa de Kyōko no está de camino a la suya.

Kyōko ha venido trayendo consigo sentimientos por Ayano, ella la ama, pero no ha tenido valor para decírselo, además conoce la actitud de la chica de cabello morado, siempre tendrá una excusa para no quedar sola con ella. Todo lo que ella hace, olvidar sus informes, ganarle en los exámenes, robar su pudin. Son solo algunas de las tretas que Kyōko utiliza para mantener a la chica de la coleta cerca de ella.

Ayano y Kyōko cenaron en silencio, la rubia no insistió en ello, cosa rara, y a petición de Ayano se fueron a la cama temprano alegando que mañana era día de escuela, la rubia no protesto, cosa rara.

"bien... déjame y te preparo el futón" Ayano busco en el closet, pero no encontró ninguno, "¿¡eh!?" ellos habían desaparecido, y sospechaba quien pudo haberlos robado, fijo su vista en su cama para encontrar a la rubia ya bajo las sabanas

"ven Ayano, acuéstate conmigo"

"a-acaso estás loca, yo-yo no hare eso" Ayano ya había rompido su propia marca de sonrojos en un día

"entonces ¿dormirás en el piso?"

"¡si eso hare!"

"suerte con eso"

"bien... dor-dormire en la cama, so-solo po-porque es mi cama"

"verdad que soy irresistible"

"¡cállate!"

Ayano se paró junto a la cama, ella sabe que es muy pequeña para dos personas, entonces deberían estar cerca de la otra, pensamientos que hicieron que su corazón golpeara su pecho, queriéndose salir de su cuerpo. Ayano apago la luz, lentamente se metió en la cama, pero se mantuvo alejada de Kyōko y también le dio la espalda.

Pasaron un par de horas, para Ayano parecían días, Kyōko estaba profundamente dormida boca arriba. Ayano se fijó en ella, gracias a las luces del exterior podía verla perfectamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Apreció los bellos detalles de la rubia, un mechón rebelde opacaba parte de su belleza, con su mano temblorosa, quiso apartarla, pero retrocedió. Sus oídos retumbaban con cada latido, si quería apartar aquel mecho debía hacerlo sin perturbar el sueño de Kyōko, se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo, y volvió a intentarlo con su mano, pero esta temblaba demasiado. Se le ocurrió soplar un poco sobre el para apartarlo, colocando sus labios para regular la salida del aire, se acercó a su rostro pero nuevamente dudo.

"¿que estoy haciendo?"

Antes de alejarse la rubia la abrazo con fuerza, ambas quedando frente a frente. El cuerpo de Ayano tembló, por instinto había cerrado sus ojos que luego del ajetreo los fue abriendo lentamente. Así se encontró a solo centímetros de la rubia que al parecer aun dormía. Moviéndose suavemente trato de alejarse provocando que Kyōko intensificara su agarre.

"To... Toshinō Kyōko..." llamo tratando de despertarla "Toshinō Kyommm..." pero en su segundo intento Kyōko la besó en la boca

"puedes hacer silencio, estoy tratando de dormir"

Kyōko se movió de manera que esta vez abrazó Ayano y a la vez se acurruco en su pecho, una risita fue lo último que Ayano escucho de la rubia. Ayano aun en shock con sus dedos temblorosos acaricio sus labios donde aún seguía la sensación agradable de los labios de la rubia. Le acababa de robar un beso.

"..."

Después de cumplir con una agitada agenda, para ella, Kyōko andaba deambulando por el centro comercial, más bien espiando en el centro comercial. Había divisado a su tsundere, quien acompañada de su hija entraban en las tiendas de ropa.

"Akari date prisa"

"ya voy Kyōko-chan, pero aun no entiendo, porque debemos espiar a Sugiura-senpai"

"ya te lo dije, si quiero volver a conquistarla, debo saber sus gustos"

"pero, tu nunca la has conquistado" _no cambias Kyōko-chan, ahora es demasiado tarde para saber sobre sus gustos_

"claro que sí, solo que no me acuerdo, que fue lo que hice para que se enamorara de mi"

Kyōko se sintió frustrada, nunca supo los motivos, las causas, que fue lo que Ayano vio en ella, que no vio en nadie más. En cierto modo ella ha tenido tiempo para saberlo, pero nunca se molestó en averiguarlo. Ahora cuando más necesita información sobre su ex, esta simplemente no está.

Kyōko y Akari siguieron a Mizuki y Ayano por muchas tiendas, ocultándose lo mejor posible de ellas.

"ay... es inútil" dándose por vencida, Kyōko cayó cansada de su persecución en una silla de un puesto de comidas

"si tanto quieres saber sobre ella, ¿porque no le preguntas a Yui-chan?" Akari se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, con un par de charolas en mano, ofreciéndole una a Kyōko

"estas loca" tomo la hamburguesa y le dio una mordida "esa es mu enamugui"

"Uds. son muy unidas, tanto como hermanas, mejor deja ya esa necedad, fue solo un sueño"

"¡no es un sueño!... Ayano es mía, y mientras este con Yui... Yui será mi enemiga"

"pero Kyōko-chan, ¿estas segura que lo que dices es real?"

"¡ya te dije que sí!... ¿porque lo sigues dudando?"

"solo óyete... hablas de Ayano como si fuera un objeto más de tu colección, no tienes ni idea de cuáles son sus gustos, y te enojas con Yui solo porque Ayano la eligió a ella"

Akari trato de hacer que la rubia entrara en razón, más esta solo siseo y con un mal humor siguió devorando su hamburguesa. Akari suspiro, será muy difícil hacerle notar a Kyōko cuáles son sus errores.

Sakurako que paseaba por ahí se percató de sus amigas y fue a saludarlas.

"hola chicas, ¿cómo están?"

"hola Sakurako-chan" dijo Akari

"hola" dijo a secas Kyōko, aún se notaba su mal humor

Akari notando eso quiso desviar la atención de Sakurako "¿qué te trae por aquí Sakurako-chan?" pregunto

"estoy en busca de una piña para Himawari, pero que es lo que le sucede a Toshinō-senpai"

"aaa... es que... ella cree estar casada con Sugiura-senpai" aunque Akari susurraba, Kyōko la escuchaba perfectamente, pero le dio menor importancia, y solo se dedicó a saciar su sed con una limonada

"esta chiflada, y ¿qué dice su novia sobre eso?"

"bueno..." akari fue cayada por un torrente de limonada

"psrrrff..." Kyōko escupió sobre Akari "cof cof..." golpeo su pecho un par de veces y "¡NOVIA!..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pues bien...

Kyōko, quien segundos antes había escupido sobre Akari, miraba expectante a Sakurako curiosa por la respuesta que la castaña le de, mientras la castaña tenia los ojos puestos en ninguna parte.

"¿qué quieres decir con que tengo novia?" Kyōko volvió a preguntar, pero ya no se mostraba tan sorprendida solo impaciente, había aprendido que en aquel sueño debía esperar lo inesperado

"este..." Sakurako se inclinó, cerca de Akari quien con la ayuda de unas servilletas trataba de limpiarse lo mejor posible "Akari-chan... ¿porque Toshinō-senpai me mira de esa forma?"

"creo que no sabía que tenía novia, al parecer ella ha perdido sus recuerdos" dijo Akari usando una mano para cubrir su boca y así no se escapen las palabras

"¡ya dejen de cuchichear y díganme!"

Akari suspiro, se levantó de sus silla "ahora vuelvo Kyōko-chan" dijo, y se fue por las escaleras

Sakurako aprovechando la oportunidad, se sentó donde antes estaba Akari y comenzó a comerse la hamburguesa de la pelirroja, no le importo que Kyōko le dedicara una mirada desaprobatoria, le arrebatara mitad de la hamburguesa y se la comiera

"¡hey senpai, eso era mío!"

"puesahorra ia no" trago lo que tenía en la boca, y una vez más volvió a preguntar "ahora dime... ¿porque dices que tengo novia, o, quien es mi novia?"

"mejor esperemos a que Akari regrese si"

"bien... pero quiero respuestas"

Pasaron un par de minutos, los cuales el par de chicas no sabían de qué hablar, mas Sakurako, Kyōko no le prestaba atención, miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera en busca de alguien. Sakurako mira que se acerca Akari, respiro aliviada, no sabía cómo romper esa tensión que se ha formado entre ellas. Antes podrían hablar de cualquier cosa, por más ridícula que sea, pero Kyōko ya no estaba para tonterías, que era lo único que decía Sakurako.

"he vuelto" dijo Akari, lanzo una revista sobre la mesa, alertando con el golpe a Kyōko, quien no la había notado llegar "mírala, Kyōko-chan"

Kyōko tomo la revista, y vio en su portada una chica de cabello rosa, posando ropa; plumas, blusas, estampados, vestidos etc. Kyōko paso las paginas una a una, casi todas las paginas salía aquella peli rosa. Fue suficiente, miro hacia Akari que estaba parada a su lado

"Yoshikawa Chinatsu, modelo profesional... actualmente está de gira..." Akari suspiro, sentido una mala sensación, pero debía terminar con lo que había empezado "ella... ella, es tu novia Kyōko-chan"

"¿¡QUEE!?" Kyōko se levantó de golpe, tomo a la pelirroja de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla, Sakurako viendo esta acción, tomo medidas y fue al rescate de su amiga "¿que acabas de decir?... eso es una mentira, la única para mi es Ayano... lo entiendes... Ayano"

"¡senpai ya suéltala!" Sakurako liberó a la pelirroja de las garras de Kyōko, y no es que le hiciera daño, solo la zarandeó

"Kyōko-chan, no entiendo porque te enojas conmigo" Akari dijo en su defensa "si fuiste tú quien la eligió"

Kyōko respiro profundamente para calmar sus repentino ataque de locura, más calmada volvió a sentarse. Kyōko al principio no dudaba que todo lo ocurrido era solo parte de un sueño loco, algo para hacerla sufrir, pero tener a chinatsu como novia, era simplemente ilógico, ni aun cuando en su tiempo de colegiala se imaginó eso.

"Akari, necesito que me digas más cosas... necesito saber porque... ¿porque Ayano no está conmigo?"

Obvio la castaña y la pelirroja compartieron una mirada de no entender nada, pues ya que ninguna de las dos tenía esa información. Pero debían decir algo, aunque las palabras que dirán le dolieran a la rubia, debían hacerla entender que esta es la vida que eligió.

"Kyōko-chan... tu nunca has estado interesada en Sugiura-senpai, siempre estuviste enamorada de chinatsu-chan" instantáneamente la noticia le cayó muy mal a Kyōko quedando en shock

La rubia lo supo, este no era su mundo, no hay KyōkoxAyano, no existe lo que quieren los fans. Sin más preámbulos, la rubia debía encontrar una salida, algo que la lleve de vuelta, que la haga despertar de su horrible pesadilla. Kyōko recordó que todo empezó en aquel bar... no... antes... aquella discusión. _"me dejarías en paz"_ todo empezó ahí. Pero... cómo fue posible, fue solo el calor del momento, nunca fue de corazón. Seguramente... aquel accidente, podría ser posible, ella estaba en una especie de coma, ¿el limbo?

"soy una imbécil" susurro

"Kyōko-chan, porque mejor, vamos a visitar a Ikeda-senpai... ella nos dirá como hacer que vuelvan tus recuerdo"

Kyōko no pretendería estar enferma, ni mucho menos que le inculquen ideas equivocadas, no quiere desaparecer sus recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, Kyōko pregunto queriendo desviar la atención, y la visita a la doctora Chitose "Akari... tu que eres muy infantil, y crees en cuento de hadas... dime... ¿crees que los deseos se hacen realidad?, acuérdate que me preguntaste ¿Cuál era mi mayor deseo?"

"UUuuhh... eres mala Kyōko-chan" dijo haciendo pucheros, más la pregunta de Kyōko la desconcertó un poco "bueno para empezar... no recuerdo haberte preguntado nada de eso. Además no creo que los deseos se hagan realidad así de simple, creo que uno debe buscar la forma de hacerlos realidad, empezando con pequeñas metas" Akari lo que quería decir es que hay que trabajar para conseguir lo que uno quiere, solo con esfuerzo y dedicación se puede llegar a tener lo que uno más anhela. Claro que no es la clase de respuesta que Kyōko esperaba "y si me lo preguntas, tu eres un ejemplo. Quiero decir... te propusiste una meta, y mírate, lo lograste"

"dime tu Sakurako-chan" Kyōko, llamo la atención de la castaña, quien comía divertida frituras de una bolsa que saco de quien sabe donde

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" se lo pensó por un momento, un largo momento "ni idea, pero si se algo, y es que..."

una melodía, desvió la atención de todas las chicas, Sakurako reconoció el tono y supo que era su móvil, sin contratiempos observo quien era, suspiro, era su mujer "hola... si... justo estoy en la caja para pagarla... ya no... que bueno... ¿qué?... ¿rambután?... bueno, preguntare en la ferretería... al menos me podrías decir... ¡no! Tu eres la que no tiene cerebro... usa tus tetas a ver si sirven para algo... pero... ya sé que me volverás a encerrar... de acuerdo ¿Qué forma tiene?... ¡así serán tus enormes pechos si no me lo dices!... yo no te entiendo, y como quieres que te entienda... ¡ya está bien! Preguntare... si, hasta luego" ( _Nephelium lappaceum_ ) Sakurako aparto el móvil de su oreja, al juzgar por sus ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas juntas, está enojada con Hima. "bueno... lo siento chicas pero debo irme a buscar otra cosa para Himawari, sus antojos son muy raros"

"que tengas suerte Sakurako-chan" Dijo la adorable pelirroja

"nos vemos Saku-chan" Se despidió la rubia

"si, hasta luego" Sakurako hizo su salida pero antes... "cierto senpai, los deseos egoístas no se cumplen" Kyōko volteo a verla, queriendo saber más a que se refiere, pero la castaña ya se había marchado

Kyōko se sentía decaída, la noticia de que tiene novia, y esta no es Ayano, la deprimió mucho. Akari noto su baja autoestima, pero no tenía idea de cómo levantarle el ánimo, para Akari, Kyōko era la mujer más feliz del mundo, y de repente se encuentra con otra Kyōko totalmente diferente.

"voy a dar una vuelta" Kyōko se levantó y sin mucho ánimo, empezó a caminar como zombi

"¿quieres que te acompañe?" la pelirroja pregunto

"no es necesario, necesito estar a solas"

La rubia deambulo por el centro comercial, estaba bastante desanimada, y es que intento buscar a su tsundere, pero ya no dio con ella, solo Ayano le podía levantar el ánimo, y Kyōko no le importaría verla si es desde lejos. Kyōko la necesita ahora más que nunca, su corazón sufre con cada día que pasa sin ella, extraña sus guisos, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrojos, sus estornudos exageradamente lindos, sus risitas de igual forma, su hermoso y largo cabello morado, su todo.

"Ayano..." susurro triste, una lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos, corrió por su mejilla y fue a parar sobre el agua de la fuente donde Kyōko observa su rostro triste

"¡tía Kyōko!" alguien grito, sorprendiendo a la rubia, que asustada cayo sin más dentro de la fuente empapando sus prendas

"Mizuki-chan pero que has hecho" la rubia reconoció esa voz, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, y fue que la vio, estaba en frente de ella, Ayano, la mujer más bella. A Kyōko e le formo una sonrisa boba en el rostro

"Ayano..." automáticamente salió de la fuente, quiso estrechar a la mujer de sus sueños entre sus brazos pero debía controlarse, Kyōko ya fue testigo de la fuerza con la que puede llegar a golpear Ayano

"perdona Toshinō Kyōko, es que Mizuki es muy efusiva, y pues... ella dice que eres su tía favorita" Ayano se inclinó hasta la altura de la niña "no vuelvas hacer eso, está muy mal" la pequeña agacho la cabeza apenada "ahora discúlpate con tu tía"

"pe-perdón, tía Kyōko" la rubia doblo sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su sobrina, con una mano le revolvió el pelo y con una sincera sonrisa dijo

"no te preocupes Miyuki"

"Mizuki" corrigió Ayano

"si eso, no te preocupes Mizuki-chan, fue muy divertido" Kyōko le mostraba a la pequeña que no estaba enojada con ella, y pues, Kyōko no podría enojarse con nada, Ayano era su alegría "ahora toma diez dólares" le entrego a la niña un billete mojado "y ve a comprarte dulces, vale"

"gracias tía Kyōko" dijo la niña con mucho entusiasmo

"oye Toshinō Kyōko, no le puedes dar tanto dinero para dulces"

"relájate Ayano, deja a la niña que disfrute un poco" Kyōko se enderezó, y fijo su vista sobre la chica de cabello morado "estas hermosa" Ayano adquirió un leve sonrojo, para que no se notara desvió la mirada hacia su pequeña quien la tomo de la mano para que no se le perdiera

"no digas esas cosas Toshinō Kyōko" la rubia, pensó que era imposible tratar de conquistar a su tsundere estando presente Mizuki, y pues es que la niña observaba a Kyōko detenidamente, cosa que la ponía nerviosa. La niña podría decirle a Yui que la rubia a estando tratando de conquistar a Ayano, eso sería una problema, no para Kyōko, sino para Ayano, la rubia no quería que ella volviera a sufrir por su culpa

"Ayano, te importaría si tú y yo... quedáramos algún día"

"¿¡que!?"

Bueno eso no fue muy inteligente, sutileza es algo que ha perdido, y tampoco tiene tacto, ni mucho menos sabe cómo rayos se puede conquistar a una mujer casada. En si las solteras son más simples, y no es que Kyōko tuviera muchos amoríos, digamos, ninguno, ni siquiera se esforzó en enamorar a la chica de la coleta, simplemente paso. Esta situación es muy diferente, sin los conocimientos sobre el ligue, Kyōko está estancada.

"digo, tu sabes... una salida como amigas"

"lo siento, no puedo" Akari que en ese momento vio a Mizuki, se acercó atraída por la niña

"hola Mizuki-chan"

"¡Akari-chan!"

"Akari también vendrá con nosotras"

"¿qué cosa?" dijo la pelirroja ajena a los planes de Kyōko

"será como en los viejos tiempos, solas tu y yo..."

"y el resto de las chicas" dijo Ayano

"¿que?... para que queremos... ah sí si claro, todas las chicas... ¿qué dices?" Kyōko no podía contener su emoción, tendría una cita con su ex, Akari la podía dejar por ahí en algún lado.

"bueno, no he visto a Chitose últimamente... me parece bien, mañana ¿te parece?"

"claro, cuanto antes mejor amor"

"¿Qué?"

"nada-nada, entonces mañana..."

Kyōko estaba muy emocionada, pero había algo con lo que la rubia no contaba, y eso era que cierta pelirroja siguiera sus órdenes indirectas al pie de la letra. Al día siguiente cerca de las once de la noche, las puertas de la mansión Toshinō, se abrieron para recibir a una muy malhumorada rubia, sobre su cabeza una nube negra la acompañaba, truenos y rayos por todo el lugar. En realidad si, se estaba avecinando una tormenta

"Akariii..." Kyōko acorraló a la pelirroja y mostrándole los dientes dijo "como se te ocurre invitar, a mi cita, a; Himawari, Sakurako, Chitose, Chizuru, Yui, ¿y quien rayos es esa tal Hiro?"

"pero... Tu-tu dijiste que era una salida de amigas, para recordar los viejos tiempos, además a Yui-chan es lógico que cuidaría de su esposa" Akari estaba temblando, el aura oscura de Kyōko le daba escalofríos

"tienes razón por esta vez, Yui-nyan no me dejo acercarme a mi amada Ayano, ni aun cuando derrame toda la soda sobre su playera para que me dejara al menos tomar su mano"

Kyōko retrocedió, colocando su mano en el mentón y mirando hacia arriba comenzó a murmurar. Akari tenía un mal presentimiento, Kyōko se ha mostrado muy violenta últimamente, aquella escena donde golpeo a Yui lo demostraba, aunque Akari lo exagero. Pero esta vez Kyōko tomara un camino diferente, uno más oscuro.

"es claro lo que tengo que hacer" Kyōko fijo su vista sobre Akari, esta a su vez vio lo sobrio de sus ojos, una sonrisa macabra acompañaba sus delirios

"¿q-que vas hacer... Kyōko-chan?"

"ya lo veras Akari... ya lo veras... mmjajaja JA AJAA JA JA..." un rayo ilumino toda la sala, creando la atmosfera perfecta para Kyōko, quien riendo de manera siniestra hizo su camino hacia sus aposentos

Akari quedo temblando por el miedo, solo el eco de aquella risa macabra era basta para helar su cuerpo. _Esto no va como me lo imagine_

Yui se despide en el portal de su casa, con un dulce beso le dice hasta luego a su amada esposa, y a su pequeña le regala un fuerte abrazo y un te quiero. Como todos los días, ella debía ganarse el sustento para su amada familia, nada más que en la desarrolladora donde actualmente trabaja. Jefa del departamento de Animación y Modelado 3D, su arduo trabajo, sus conocimientos en videojuegos, y sus estudios dieron al fin frutos. Saludando como es la costumbre a todas sus compañeras que están bajo su mando, ella hace su camino hacia su oficina ubicada en el tercer piso de la desarrolladora Hiiragi Entertainment, hoy parecía ser un buen día... o no.

Yui se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, como era de costumbre dedico unos minutos para apreciar aquella foto sobre la mesa, donde le sonreían sus dos grandes amores, Yui dio gracias por ello, por su amada esposa, fiel y cariñosa, quien fue la destinada a darle vida a su querida hija.

Coloco la foto en su lugar, cerca de ella para tenerla siempre a la vista. Cuando abrió su laptop para revisar los avances en su último proyecto, una fuerte explosión se oyó rompiendo los cristales de la ventana, vidrio quedo esparcido por casi toda la oficina. Y desde las ventanas dos chicas entraron a la oficina usando rapel, rodaron en el piso de manera ágil, al ponerse de pie sacaron un par de armas de fuego mientras se oye el típico...

"¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Para Yui... quien pensaba que este sería un día como cualquier otro, la vida tuvo otros planes para ella. Siempre pensó en salirse de la monotonía diaria, pero no de esta manera

Dos chicas vestidas con uniformes camuflas y pasamontañas que cubrían su rostro, gritaron a todo pulmón "¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!" tomaron sus armas que colgaban desde su hombro ayudada con una correa, nunca apuntaron a la chica gamer, pero eso no significa que ella no sintiera pánico. Yui se quedó totalmente paralizada, eso, y el hecho de que en una situación así es lo más recomendable, para no impresionar a las intrusas, y que estas no empiecen a descargar su arma contra ti. "¡despejado!" dijo una de ellas después de observar toda la oficina, que si bien, no era muy amplia, es más que suficiente para Yui. Después de eso ellas bajaron sus armas

La más alta de las chicas llevo su mano hacia su oreja, y dijo "mando aquí alfa 16, tenemos el paquete, repito, tenemos el paquete" Yui supo que no podrían ser asaltantes, debido a la forma como actuaban

 _"enterado... extracción en 30, preparen y procedan con la misión"_ Yui escucho otra voz, que provenía de la misma chica alta, posiblemente de un equipo de comunicación

"Funami Yui" dijo la chica más baja, ella se quitó el pasamontañas dejando caer sobre sus hombros y espalda una larga cabellera, era una chica de cabello lavanda plateado, ojos rojos parduzco, con rostro en blanco mucho menos expresivo que el de la propia Yui "soy la teniente Miyauchi y esta es..." la otra chica se quita el pasamontañas mostrando un cabello rebelde rojizo, ojos azul opaco "la teniente Koshigaya, somos del escuadrón de elite alfa 16 de la A.S.N. hemos venido por Ud."

Yui suspiro aliviada... un poco, entonces no eran asaltantes... pero... "por mi... ¿Uds. pertenecen al ejercito?"

"afirmativo" dijo la pelirroja acercándose al escritorio "hemos venido por Ud., necesitamos su ayuda en una importante misión, que garantizará la seguridad de la nación"

"misión... no entiendo, creo que están equivocadas, yo no sé nada sobre misiones, y quien va a pagar los daños a mi oficina"

"eso está todo cubierto" dijo la pelirroja

"te hemos estado vigilando, Funami Yui, edad 27 años, estado civil casada, Funami Ayano esposa, Funami Mizuki hija... programadora y diseñadora de niveles en videojuegos, actualmente jefa del departamento de Animación y Modelado 3D, a los 16 te infiltraste en la base de datos de tu escuela, al parecer no querías ser separada de alguien al iniciar un nuevo año"

"este..." Yui se había sonrojado solo al recordarlo por quien fue que hizo semejante Hazaña. Pero ahí no terminaba todo

"a los 20 te infiltraste en la base de datos del gobierno"

"¡esperen! Eso fue por una tonta apuesta que hice con una amiga, pero no hice nada malo, solo entre y Salí" Yui se alteró un poco,

"ahora estas consiente de que lo que decimos es la verdad"

"Creo... que si"

" _Koshigaya... hemos detectados hostiles acercándose al edificio, las superan en número, deben salir de ahí de inmediato_ " nuevamente hablo la voz del intercomunicador

"comprendido... Kusakabe necesitamos extracción inmediata" Miyauchi fue hacia la entrada de la oficina y tacleo la puerta con lo primero que encontró

 _"lo tengo, LTH en camino, rapel en posición en diez segundos"_

"oigan ¿qué sucede?..." pregunto Yui enfada, por la intromisión de aquellas chicas, por violación a su privacidad y por querer llevársela sin consentimiento

"no hay tiempo, ven aquí..." la pelirroja le entregó lo que parecía ser un arnés "debemos irnos"

"¡yo no me voy a ningún lado!"

Ante de que Yui terminara con su reclamo, se escucharon disparos en la planta baja, seguido de muchos gritos. Yui estaba preocupada por la seguridad de sus compañeras de trabajo.

"¡escucha!" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, "si quieres salvarle debes acompañarnos, te lo explicaremos todo en el camino, es necesario que vengas con nosotras, así garantizaras un futuro para tu familia, y estoy hablando en serio... ¡ahora ponte este maldito arnés!" para que podamos irnos, ¡entendido!" Yui cedió pero aun dudando,

Cuando se colocó el arnés, Miyauchi la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la ventana, Yui miro hacia abajo apreciando la no tanta pero casi mortal caída de tres pisos. "yo-yo no voy a saltar desde aquí"

A sus oídos llego el ruido de un helicóptero, levantando la vista vio que este estaba suspendido sobre sus cabezas. Arrojaron tres cuerdas de la aeronave, "quien dijo que saltaremos" Koshigaya tomo una y ato el arnés de Yui asegurándola, luego se aseguró ella misma, Miyauchi ya se había asegurado. Koshigaya le hizo una señal al helicóptero, y este empezó a elevarse con las chicas colgando de aquello delgados cuerdas. Yui miro con temor como sus pies volaban a varios metros del piso, fijo su vista hacia el agujero que habían hecho las del escuadrón alfa 16 en la ventana, donde se asomaron un par de chicas con armas quienes empezaron a dispararles. Yui vio el fuego que salían de sus cañones de los rifles de asalto, por suerte ya estaban a buena distancia y las balas ya no las alcanzarían.

La llevaron al otro lado de la ciudad, Yui pocas veces había visto ese sitio, era la base aérea de Takaoka. Una vez ahí, la llevaron a una habitación donde le pidieron que se cambiase de ropa, aunque ella quería saber para que la solicitaban las chicas le dijeron siempre lo mismo, información clasificada. Ella busco un teléfono para llamar a su casa y avisar donde estaba pero las tenientes alegaron que ya se le había informado a su familia, que si lo hacía, el enemigo podría espiar su llamada y hacerle daño a su familia. Luego de varios minutos se embarcaron en un avión de carga y transporte de tropas.

"¿oigan a dónde vamos?" pregunto Yui a las dos tenientes, y es que sentía una sensación extraña, por el simple hecho de que solo fue a ellas quien vio todo el tiempo, nunca tuvo contacto visual con ninguna otra chica dentro de la base

"tranquila Funami, no es muy lejos del país" dijo la teniente

"¡que!... ¡¿vamos a salir del país?!" grito Yui alterada

"relájate soldado, mejor toma una siesta, que será un largo viaje" dijo la teniente Miyauchi

"pero acabas de decir que no es muy lejos del país"

"yo sé lo que dije, ahora deja de cuestionar las ordenes de una superior, y solo obedece" la teniente se dirigió bufando hacia la cabina

Yui decidió descansar un poco, por extraño que parezca se sentía cansada y con sueño, no duro mucho cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos, deseando volver pronto a casa y abrazar a sus amores.

Luego de lo que parecieron días, Yui prestaba atención a las indicaciones que la teniente Koshigaya tenía para ella.

"bien, escuchen. Inteligencia detecto una flota hostil cerca de las filipinas, rastreamos por semanas sus comunicaciones, y hemos encontrado una fortaleza en una isla del pacifico norte. Tenemos indicios que es ahí donde se oculta Kohashi Wakaba"

"¿quién es ella?" pregunto Yui

"nadie, solo la terrorista más perversa y despiadada de los últimos tiempo. Este sitio está bien resguardado, hay artillería antiaérea, es ahí donde entramos nosotras. Debemos infiltrarnos y eliminar las defensas.

"¿va-vamos a utilizar armas?" pregunto Yui, mas por su falta de conocimiento al utilizar armas de fuego

"que pensabas... que iríamos de campamento" dijo Miyauchi

"pero yo no sabía que iríamos a armar un enfrentamiento, yo no sé manejar armas"

"tranquila, no lo necesitas, estas aquí para desactivar sus contramedidas electrónicas, así no interfieren con nuestra comunicación, nosotras te cubriremos, solo no te coloques en el camino de las balas"

" _treinta segundos_ " se oyó la voz de la piloto

"comprendido Kusakabe. Takara estamos por entrar en espacio aéreo enemigo"

" _recibido alfa 16, los portaviones estarán listos y preparados, AC-130 arribando dentro de dos horas, proporcionara soporte para que las tropas puedan desembarcar en tierra sin contratiempos. Necesitamos las defensas deshabilitadas para ese momento_ "

"copiado, Koshigaya fuera"

"bueno Funami ya oíste, ponte el paracaídas," dijo la teniente Miyauchi

"¿que? ¡Paracaídas!, ¿para qué?"

"vamos a dar un paseo"

Miyauchi le aventó un paracaídas a Yui, quien dudando se lo coloco como pudo. De pronto el avión se sacudió, haciendo que las chicas en el compartimiento de carga se tambaleasen. " _hay demasiado fuego antiaéreo... ¡CIELOS! Le han dado a uno de los motores... perdemos altitud_ "

"Kusakabe. Mantenlo firme, vamos a saltar"

" _aprisa, estamos cayendo_ "

 _"alfa 16, aún están lejos del objetivo, rediríjanse a la zona 6-5-7-7-0-1, atacaremos por el norte"_

"copiado. Aquí Miyauchi, necesitamos que alguien atraiga el fuego enemigo"

 _"recibido... hay un equipo de cazas al suroeste, código bravo"_

 _"aquí bravo 0-1, parecen que tienen problemas"_

"necesitamos que atraigan el fuego enemigo el tiempo suficiente para saltar"

 _"copiado, Tsukasa ¿puedes encargarte?"_

 _"a la orden, les daré tiempo... tienen 20 segundos"_

"es más que suficiente"

La puerta de desembarco se abrió, Yui vio que no era un simple juego, estaban por encimas de las nubes, y el avión iba dejando una estela de humo negro. Yui retrocedió de la compuerta, ella no quería caerse del avión. Miyauchi la tomo de la mano y la volvió arrastrar hacia la salida.

"DEBES SALTAR" grito Koshigaya, el ruido del aire no dejaba que hablara con normalidad "TEN" le entregó una mochila "TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ESTA AQUÍ... NOSOTRAS ESTAREMOS TRAS DE TI, SUERTE"

"QUE... ESPERA UN MOMENNNTOOOOOOOoooooo..." Antes de que Yui terminara de hablar Koshigaya la empujo hacia una caída libre. Las dos disque tenientes se asomaron para verla caer

"Nattsun" dijo Miyauchi

"si Renchon" le contesto su amiga Natsumi

"¿le enseñaste a Yui-chan a cómo usar el paracaídas?"

"ooops"

" _chicas... ¿ya se fue Yui?_ " pregunto la chica piloto

"si Misa-chan, ya puedes dejar de tambalear el avión"

" _que bien, que les parece si ya que estamos por aquí, bajamos y hacemos turismo_ "

"¡TURISMO SIII!"

Yui pudo con algunas complicaciones llegar sana y salva a tierra firme, miro hacia arriba y divisó el avión de donde había saltado, curiosamente este ya no echaba humo, y se alejaba como si nada, tampoco había ningún fuego antiaéreo del cual preocuparse, y las que se supone que deberían estar tras de ella, ni la sombra. Todo era de lo más tranquilo. Se le ocurrió revisar las supuestas provisiones que le habían dado, así que reviso la mochila, en ella había; sus documentos, dinero, mucho dinero, una Tablet y... nada más. Yui tomo la Tablet, en la pantalla había una nota que decía **reprodúceme**. Retiro la notita y busco el único video que contenía el dispositivo, lo que vio la dejo muda...

 _Está grabando ya está grabando..._

Una chica rubia sentada en frente de una cámara, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios

"Kyōko" susurro Yui

 _Si Kyōko-chan..._

"¿Akari?"

 _Pásame el discurso que escribí..._

Una mano ingreso al cuadro extendiéndole un papel a la rubia, quien carraspeo y empezó a leer...

 ** _ **Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrat... que rayos Akari este no es, y deja de estar bostezando.**_**

 ** _ **Lo siento Kyōko-chan... y ¿dónde está?**_**

 ** _ **Busca en el escritorio... si esa... no ¡ahí no!... mejor olvídalo, improvisaré...**_**

Yui solo rodo los ojos, la estupidez de sus dos mejores amigas a alcanzado límites nunca antes visto

 ** _ **Hola Yui-nyan, ¿cómo la llevas?... talvez te estarás preguntando qué haces tú ahí, y que hago yo aquí. Bueno es que ayer te note tan cansada y estresada, que quise darte algo para quitarte toda esa presión del trabajo y familia... tú me entiendes, y me puse a pensar... ¿que podría ser bueno para mi amiga del alma Yui?... y que mejor cosa que unas vacaciones, siii... je je... con todo lo que necesitas para quitarte todo ese estrés de encima. Seguramente las chicas que te secuestr... digo... que te llevaron de viaje te dieron una mochila... bueno, ahí están tus documentos, pasaporte, dinero para que goces a lo grande... en fin. No te preocupes por tu querida familia, yo me encargare personalmente de decirles cuál es tu paradero... no tienes nada que temer, Ayano estará en buenas manos, mis manos, y cuidare muy bien de mi sobrina Miyuki**_**

 ** _ **Mizuki**_** ** **corrigió Akari****

 ** _ **Si eso... diviértete, hasta siento envidia de ti. No olvides traerme un recuerdo de Hawái**_**

"¿Hawái?" Yui pauso el video, bajo el dispositivo y miro una tortuga que caminaba lentamente en frente de ella, y encima de ella un pájaro pequeño de color azul. Yui miro hacia atrás solo para enterarse por medio de un letrero donde es exactamente estaba. En aquel letrero se podía leer con letras grandes:

 ** **Welcome to Galápagos National Park****

"qué demonios..." continuo viendo el video por si solo era una broma de la rubia y Yui nunca salió de Japón, solo estaba en algún estudio de cine. Al menos eso es lo que ella piensa

 _Y no... no es un truco de espejos ni nada por el estilo... aunque creo que eso me hubiera salido más barato. De todas formas, diviértete, adiós, nos vemos... cuídate mucho, nunca regreses._

Yui no sabía que pensar, pero si sentir, y en ese momento su sangre estaba hirviendo. De todas las bromas locas que la rubia le ha hecho a ella esta es la más millonaria que se hubiera imaginado. Yui respiro profundo, ella no es de las personas que explotan de ira, pero hasta la tortuga parecía reírse de ella

"me las pagaras Kyōko" dijo apretando el puño libre

Regresemos en el tiempo, cerca de las 10 de la mañana, una rubia canturreaba feliz en su mansión. Ella estaba arreglándose para lo que sería su primera cita verdadera, aunque aún no ha contactado con su compañera, eso era lo de menos. Kyōko se bañó, limpio, peino perfumo, y se puso su mejor vestido de invierno. Ella no quería parecer una ricachona estirada, solo una chica sencilla pero linda.

"estas muy feliz Kyōko-chan" su amiga de la infancia pregunto entrando en la habitación

"como no voy a estarlo, voy a visitar a Ayano, mi adorable princesa" decía mientras suspiraba enamorada

"pero Kyōko-chan aunque te hayas desecho de Yui-chan, eso no te garantiza que Ayano se enamore de ti, además Yui buscara el método de volver lo antes posible, y matarte de seguro. Además ¿porque hiciste eso?... fue una treta muy sucia"

"son detalles insignificantes, tengo al menos hasta mañana antes de que Yui-nyan regrese. Tiempo suficiente para recuperar a mi amada"

"no Kyōko-chan, estas equivocada, Ayano nunca ha sentido nada por ti, es a Yui a quien ama, y si lo que dices es cierto entonces como afrontaras el hecho de separar a Mizuki-chan de su familia, ¿no te da pena?" Kyōko se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de Akari

"no voy a separarlas, solo quiero regresar a mi mundo" dijo en un tono bajo

"entonces Ayano volverá a sufrir" Kyōko reacciono ante aquel comentario,

"¿porque dices que ella sufrirá?"

"tú misma me lo contaste, ella cuidaba de ti, mientras tú te la pasabas todo el día sentada en el sofá, o divirtiéndote por ahí, mientras ella trabajaba incluso horas extras, y ni siquiera la cena encontraba hecha. ¿Qué crees tú?... ¿que ella es feliz?"

"tú no sabes nada, ella me ama... ¡por supuesto que es feliz a mi lado!"

"yo no lo veo así Kyōko-chan, ella te ha aguantado todo ese tiempo con la esperanza de que tu cambiaras y te dieras cuenta de su sufrimiento, que comprendieras sus sueños"

"yo..."

"¿cuantas veces al día le decías que amabas?, ¿te despedías de ella con un beso antes de que partiera al trabajo?, te sentaste en la mesa, hablabas con ella y escuchabas cuales eran sus problemas?"

"no..." Kyōko sentía sus ojos aguados, era cruel pero era verdad

"entonces ¿cómo sabes que ella era feliz?"

"¡CAMBIARE!" grito ella

"no Kyōko-chan, no lo harás... no hasta que lo sientas de corazón"

"¡VETE!... ¡VETE!"

Akari salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la rubia sola con su llanto. La pelirroja fue muy duro con ella, pero Akari solo quería hacerla entender cuáles son sus errores. Kyōko recordaba vagamente lo que ha hecho, en la vida de casada. Siempre dándole problemas a Ayano, siempre pidiéndole perdón, y siempre decepcionando a su esposa. Akari tenía razón, ella nunca cambiara

Kyōko salió de su habitación dos horas después, ya bastante calmada, decidió dejar ir todo solo por ese momento, bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida. Había algo que ella aun no comprendía, y es que Ayano estuviera con otra. Antes de salir, la pelirroja la detuvo

"¿a dónde vas Kyōko-chan?" le pregunto

"a casa de Ayano" dijo sin mas

Akari suspiro, no la detendría, pues debería darse cuenta por si sola. Akari ya ha hecho demasiado

"Kyōko-chan, quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que dije..."

"no Akari-chan tranquila, me has hecho pensar en que en verdad no he sido una buena esposa pero... ¿no crees que deba al menos tener otra oportunidad?" Kyōko se volteó a mirarla, con una sonrisa boba. A Kyōko se le había pasado por completo su mal humor, ahora volvía a ser la misma de siempre

"creo que si deberías tener otra oportunidad, aunque todo eso este en tu mente, me alegra que al menos entiendas un poco la situación. Por cierto hoy llega..."

Akari no pudo terminar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello rosa del otro lado, quien ver a Kyōko se le aventó encima llevándose al piso

"hola mi amor" dijo la peli rosa

"¡AUXILIO AKARI ME VIOLAN!"

"amor, pero que cosas dices"

Cuando la peligrosa se apartó, Kyōko pudo ver bien de quien se trataba, su sangre se congelo, haciéndole erizar la piel "Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi-..."

"señorita Yoshikawa, bienvenida" Akari le hizo una reverencia a la ama de la casa

"¿¡Chinatsu!?"

I


	8. Chapter 8

Kyōko aún no lo podía creer, la que se supone es su novia estaba en frente de ella mirándola con ojos de cachorro. La rubia por su parte estaba más decidida que nunca a una sola cosa.

Desde que se había enterado de que tenía una novia, y esta no era Ayano, Kyōko tuvo muy en claro lo que debía de hacer. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?. Kyōko no había rechazado a nadie jamás en su vida, y es que nadie se había interesado de manera romántica por ella, solo Ayano, y a ella no la rechazaría por nada del mundo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que chinatsu había regresado, en ese trascurso Kyōko no dejaba de tener sueño por las incontables anécdotas que la chica peli rosa contaba. Y es que oírla hablar ya era estresante, y ahora que no dejaba hablar a nadie más.

Una cosa que llamó la atención de Kyōko, es como Chinatsu se comportaba, y es que en cuanto se puso de pie después de taclear a Kyōko, le aventó su equipaje a Akari e incluso la regaño por no portar su uniforme de criada, alegando que la servidumbre no debía tomarse tanta confianza. Kyōko defendió a su amiga, pero sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos, y esto molesto mucho a la rubia.

"de verdad te digo, que fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, ¡yo! Tener que modelar con esa abominación. Ni loca... pero creo que he hablado demasiado sobre mi" _no como crees_. Pensó Kyōko "cuénteme mi amor, ¿que has hecho mientras yo no he estado?"

Esa palabra sonaba terrible, _porque tuve que enviarte tan lejos, ahora cuando más te necesito tu no estas... que gran amiga eres Yui_

Kyōko suspiro, preparando cuidadosamente las palabras que le dirá a su novia, procurando que estas sean lo menos dolorosas posible. Es que ni ella se lo cree, ahora sabe cómo se sintió Yui durante todos esos años

"escucha Chinatsu-chan... tengo algo importante que..."

"disculpen, el té ya está listo" Akari llego a la sala con una bandeja

"ya te habías tardado" le dijo chinatsu con un tono indiferente

"perdone ud señorita Yoshikawa, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir"

"más te vale" dijo entre dientes la peli rosa

"con su permiso" Akari hace una reverencia y se marcha hacia la cocina

Kyōko apretaba los puños, no sabía cuándo fue que chinatsu se había vuelto una persona odiosa. Y por qué lo hacía, ella no era así, toda vanidosa, engreída, arrogante. La situación era sofocante

"¿que me querías decir Kyōko-chan?" chinatsu con pequeños sorbos comenzó a beber su te

"bueno, lo que pasa es..." Kyōko dijo pero Akari la interrumpió

"disculpe ud Toshinō-san..." _¿Toshinō-san?_ "tiene una llamada de la editorial Izumi"

"no sé de qué hablas pero diles que estoy ocupada" Kyōko quería acabar con esta farsa lo más rápido posible

"como ordene" nuevamente Akari se marcha haciendo una reverencia

"pero que molesta" dijo Chinatsu "a veces no sé porque la soportas"

Kyōko suspiro pasando su mano por su rostro "escucha chinatsu-chan, tu eres una chica muy linda y todo eso pero yo no..."

"perdone ama" volvió Akari

"¡por favor Akari!" esta fue Kyōko, quien levantándose del sofá hizo una arremetida contra su amiga "¿ahora que sucede?"

"lo siento Kyo... Toshinō-san, pero necesito que me acompañe"

"espera, déjame terminar con esto. Como te iba diciendo chinatsu-chan, no eres tú, soy yo... bueno en realidad si eres tú y es que yo pienso que..."

"¡ama!" grito Akari "el teléfono"

"ya te dije que les dijera que estoy ocupada"

"como ordene, enseguida le informo a Sugiura-senpai" Akari se retiró nuevamente

"bien... Como te iba diciendo... ¡Ayano!" Kyōko grito y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a la chica de pelo rosa muy confundida.

Al llegar a la cocina empujo a Akari quien ya había tomado el teléfono para decirle a Ayano que Kyōko no la podía atender, para suerte de la rubia ese momento no llego. Tomo el aparato y antes de contestar se lo llevo a pecho y suspiro un par de veces, Akari observo como la rubia formaba una gran sonrisa

"hola, habla la sexy Kyōko... ¿quién es?" Kyōko se cubrió la boca con la mano para acallar unas risitas bobas, con su dedo comenzó a jugar con el cordón del teléfono, mientras se recargaba sobre la pared

"hola Toshinō Kyōko, soy Ayano. Te llame para preguntarte si de casualidad sabes donde esta Yui"

A Kyōko se le borro la sonrisa y la sangre se le fue a los pies

"a-a Yui... este... no-no no la he visto, ¿porque?"

"Lo que pasa es que ella no llega aun del trabajo, he tratado de llamar a su celular pero no responde" Kyōko fijo su vista sobre un reloj en la pared de la cocina, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. "ella no suele llegar tarde a casa y empiezo a estar preocupada"

El pecho de Kyōko le empezó a doler, sentía unas punzadas que desgarraban su corazón. Y es que Ayano, el amor de su vida estaba preocupada por una mujer que no es ella. Kyōko reprimió el impulso de llorar lo mejor que pudo, Akari noto como su amiga se deprimía en un instante

"no debes preocuparte" dijo "ella está bien"

"¿como lo sabes? Dijiste que no la habías visto"

"te aseguro que ella te llamara para decirte donde esta"

"bueno, gracias, adiós Toshinō Kyōko"

"adiós... amor" dijo Kyōko pero Ayano ya había colgado y no escucho eso ultimo

Kyōko colgó el teléfono en la pared, fijo su vista al techo unos momentos y dijo...

"vamos Akari"

Akari parpadeo un par de veces y pregunto " ¿a dónde?"

"a casa de Ayano, necesito verla"

"¿Por qué? A tu novia no le gustara que vayas a casa de otra mujer a tratar de conquistarla" Akari dijo con su tono amigable de siempre

"ella no es mi novia, ya no lo será. Ayano es la única para mí, y me siento mal engañándola aunque nada de eso lo haya provocado yo"

"¿estas segura que así son las cosas Kyōko-chan?" pregunto Akari, dejando un poco desconcertada a la rubia

Kyōko volteo a ver a la pelirroja "es cierto que yo pedí este deseo, pero no estaba en mis planes ser separada de Ayano"

"sigues pensando que esto es solo un deseo, un sueño, pero Sakurako-chan ya te lo dijo... los deseos egoístas no se cumplen" cada palabra no hacía más que confundir a Kyōko

"entonces... ¿cómo es posible todo esto?"

"es simple, este es tu destino"

"entonces cambiare mi destino"

"cosas malas pasan si vas en contra de la naturaleza, solo debes ir con la corriente"

Kyōko poco entendía lo que Akari decía, para ella este solo era un sueño del cual debía despertar. La rubia estaba segura que si estaba junto Ayano, podría regresar. Nada más equivocada.

Kyōko tomo las llaves de su auto, acompañada de Akari volvieron a la sala, donde una malhumorada Chinatsu la esperaba con los brazos cruzados

"¿que es eso tan importante que Sugiura-senpai tenía que tratar contigo, como para que tu salieras corriendo de esa manera y gritando su nombre?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chinatsu se impacientaba, eso era seguro, después de todo es China de la que estamos hablando. La chica a la que no le gusta esperar, la que siempre hará lo que sea por estar con Yui-senpai, pero en este universo, parece que las cosas son bastante diferentes

"y bien Kyōko-chan... estoy esperando" Chinatsu con los brazos cruzados esperaba una respuesta de la rubia cabeza hueca

"¡ese niño no es mío!" grito Kyōko

"que estoy esperando una respuesta" chinatsu se llevó una mano a su frente y suspiro cansada "por favor" trato de suavizar un poco la situación

"vale..." Kyōko se detuvo a pensar unos segundos y continuo con lo que se supone debería haber hecho hace... ¿4 horas 25 minutos? "escucha... chinatsu-chan yo lo lamento pero..."

Akari vio hacia donde quería Kyōko con su discurso jalo del brazo a la rubia para llamar su atención "Kyōko-chan, ¿segura de lo que vas a hacer?"

"estoy cien por ciento segura..." Kyōko suspiro y aclaro su garganta "chinatsu-chan... perdóname pero lo nuestro, o lo que sea que tengamos... ya no va más" _espero que no salga con alguna tendencia homicida... de plano ya daba mucho miedo, ahora toda enojada seria como estar viendo a... no... no creo que haya algo peor_

"¿qué tratas de decirme?" chinatsu hablo suavemente, clara señal de que le va entrar la llorona

"lo siento pero... yo no te veo como mi novia... solo como mi amiga"

"¿¡estas terminando conmigo!?" China pregunto, Kyōko vio en sus ojos un brillo... ¿de felicidad?

"si..." Kyōko cerró los ojos esperando el momento de la tormenta pero...

"kyaaa... ¡que felicidad!" China empezó a dar saltitos, mientras aplaudía feliz

"Akari Akari..." llamo Kyōko a la pelirroja "¿porque no me dijiste que ha Chinatsu se le vacía la olla?"

Akari suspiro, tendría que contar otra gran anécdota de la vida de Kyōko y eso ya le empezaba a aburrir. Llamo a su amiga China para que le ayudara a ilustrar la memoria de Kyōko. Para Akari solo significaba más trabajo, trabajo que debería hacer como mano derecha de la rubia

"escucha Kyōko-chan, todo este noviazgo que mantenías con Chinatsu-chan era una farsa que tú misma inventaste"

Kyōko atónita pregunto "¿que... cosa?"

"Akari-chan, ¿porque Kyōko-senpai actúa sorprendida?" China vio en Kyōko la duda y como no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido últimamente pregunto "¿acaso su cerebro dejo su cabeza?"

"Lo que sucede es que ella tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria..."

"bueno es casi lo mismo"

"¡esperen! Paren de una vez..." Kyōko comenzó a enojarse, como siempre "si todo esto era una farsa tu..." Kyōko tomo a Akari de los hombros y la miro de manera amenazante "¿por qué no me informaste antes?"

"yo-yo lo siento, pero creí que sería lo mejor para ti si creías en el noviazgo falso" Akari palidecía ante el temor de ser golpeada por una furiosa rubia

"explica" demando Kyōko

"pensé que si al ver que tenías una novia tú te olvidarías de Sugiura-senpai"

"acaso crees que por tener novia me voy a olvidar de Ayano... ¡nunca!"

"Kyōko-senpai suéltala, además todo es culpa tuya" China separo a Kyōko de su amiga pelirroja

Kyōko soltó a Akari y respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse, pero había un detalle, porque inventaría un noviazgo falso con Chinatsu. Kyōko pensó desde un principio que eso era imposible, además China está casada con su mejor amiga, claro que nunca se molestaría en preguntar, después de todo Yui le ha quitado a su mujer.

"bueno, ya me calmo, pero díganme ¿porque cree toda esta farsa, y porque Chinatsu actuaba de esa manera tan indiferente contigo Akari?"

"eso es muy simple Kyōko-chan"

"me usaste para alejar a tus locas fans, y lo de maltratar a Akari era una estrategia que use para que dejaras la farsa y me dejaras libre, porque ya me estaba aburriendo"

China estaba aburrida de fingir ser la novia de Kyōko, y para hacer que Kyōko rompiera con ella, China comenzó a tratar mal a Akari y empezó a comportarse de manera arrogante e indiferente, cosa que Kyōko odia. Pero la rubia nunca hizo caso a esa actuación que implementaba China hasta ahora.

"¿tengo locas fans?" pobre Akari, Kyōko se olvidó del supuesto maltrato

"si, y debido al carácter de Chinatsu-chan, la convenciste para que fingiera ser tu novia, así podías salir de casa sin que nadie te tacleara en la calle por querer robarte un mechón de tu cabello" locas

"¿yo hice eso solo por unas vírgenes que no tienen vida social y que se la pasan todo el día en casa creando páginas y blogs en internet, escribiendo fanfics, haciendo fanarts y leyendo los mangas que dibujo?"

"bueno creo que tú las llamas acosadoras, también lo hiciste para acallar los rumores"

"¿de qué rumores hablas?"

"de tu romance secreto con Yui-chan"

"¿que qué?"

L%%t

En una galaxia muy muy lejana... bueno en realidad no

Yui, como era de esperarse, comenzó a buscar los medios para volver lo más pronto posible a su país, y no le fue muy bien que digamos. A pocas horas de haber pisado tierra en Santa Cruz, y tomado un avión en el aeropuerto de Baltra que la llevaría hacia el continente americano, donde por fin podría tomar un vuelo que la llevaría a Japón, resulto que el único vuelo con escala en Los Ángeles sale en 30 horas, eso más sumándole las horas de la escala y el cambio de avión.

Yui bien podía tomárselo con calma, pero ella deseaba regresar a casa lo antes posible. Ella quería estar con su amada familia, abrazar a su hija, besar a su esposa y estrangular a su mejor amiga. Aunque ya había llamado a su esposa y dicho su paradero, no negaba el hecho de extrañarlas a todas. Ser diferente en un país con costumbres diferentes no es nadan sencillo.

Pero el destino era cruel, ahora en la habitación de un hotel, en una pintoresca ciudad de un pequeño país. El cambio de horario sería un problema, pero el agotamiento del viaje y demás situaciones, hicieron que Yui cayera presa del sueño. Mientras cerraba los ojos en aquella pequeña habitación, se preguntó qué sería de sus amores, no pudo hablar bien con Ayano porque ella estaba media dormida, y no pudo hablar con su hija por motivos similares.

"¡te lo dije Nattsun! Aquí no hay baños públicos"

Al día siguiente una conversación del otro lado de la puerta, perturbo el sueño de la chica atlética. Se froto los ojos y observo alrededor sintiéndose extraña por el cambio de ambiente, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar porque y por quien estaba ella ahí. Se incorporó de la cama mientras bostezaba, estiro sus músculos para librarse de la pereza.

Pero volviendo a las voces de del pasillo

"fresco parcerita, tanteamos después, mejor vámonos por ahí a engordar la vista, parece que por ahí vi unas peladas bien buenas"

Yui descansó la barbilla sobre sus dedos, ella creía haber escuchado esas voces antes, pero no tenía idea a quienes pertenecían. Cuando su mente armo las piezas ella se abalanzó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Recordó a las tenientes Miyauchi y Koshigaya, ellas poseen un avión, su boleto de regreso. Cuando salió al pasillo lo encontró desierto, pero algo era seguro, las chicas que la secuestraron estaban hospedadas en ese hotel.

Tendría que encontrar a esas chicas lo antes posible, pero donde buscar sería una buena pregunta. No podía simplemente ir de puerta en puerta, pero había otros métodos menos drásticos. Y como si fuera una señal del cielo aparece una chica por el pasillo empujando un carrito.

"buenos días" saludo cortésmente, pero no hizo una reverencia. Eso a Yui le pareció extraño pero debía acostumbrarse.

"buenos días" saludo de igual manera

Aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolate, con uniforme de mucama se le quedo observando a Yui un tiempo. A Yui se le estaba haciendo algo incómodo, así que se despidió inclinándose y entrando en la habitación

"¿Qué raro?" se dijo así misma

Pero antes de que Yui pudiera apartarse de la puerta, oyó unos suaves golpecitos del otro lado. Tenía una idea de quien había tocado, pero mejor se cercioró. Del otro lado aquella chica seguía con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que la chica de las curvas perfectas ladeo la cabeza desconcertada. Yui se preguntó si ese era el primer día de aquella chica

"eh... ¿te puedo ayudar?" Yui pregunto

"... el-el desayuno"

"¿desayuno?" Yui ladeo más su cabeza aún más confundida

"s-si el paquete lo incluye" fue ahí cuando Yui se dio cuenta del carrito de servicio

"oh... gracias, puedes pasar"

La chica entro en la habitación de Yui, tomo una charola del carrito y la deposito en la pequeña mesa a un costado de la cama. Cuando dejo todo lo necesario para el desayuno de ella se despidió amablemente deseándole a la chica gamer un buen día pero antes de salir Yui la detuvo

"¡espera! ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?" esa era la oportunidad que Yui necesitaba para dar con Miyauchi y Koshigaya

"si-si dígame"

"sabes si en este hotel se hospedan dos chicas" usando gestos con las manos Yui comenzó hacer una descripción de las secuestradoras "una de estatura media, ojos rojos, cabello lavanda..."

"¿se refiere a Renchon?"

"¿Ren... chon?"

"si, ella y una amiga se hospedan en la habitación número 34, son muy divertidas" dijo risueña "se registraron ayer, y me pidieron que les consiguiera varias cosas entre ellas comida local"

"a bueno... gracias por el dato... este..."

"Carolina"

"gracias Carolina-san" le dijo Yui

"¿san?" pero Carolina no estaba familiarizada con los honoríficos

"si este... no nada olvido... y de nuevo gracias"

"con su permiso"

Después de desayunar y despedir a carolina, una chica bastante amigable pero un tanto insegura de sí misma, Yui se aseo pero como no tenía ropa tuvo que utilizar el uniforme, después de estar lista fue lo más pronto posible a la habitación donde estaban las secuestradoras. Por suerte ellas estaban aunque de salida, Yui las vio caminar hacia ella pero aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Koshigaya y Miyauchi estaban vestidas de forma muy simple, con shorts cortos y una playera a juego, Yui se preguntó si era por el calor que hacía debido a que estaban en un país tropical donde la humedad es muy alta. Yui aun portaba el camuflas que ellas le habían dado porque no había comprado ropa.

"ya te digo pelada, vámonos de pachanga por la ciudad, y busquemos buenos lugares donde comer fritadas" esa era Natsumi, que nadie sabe por qué habla de esa manera

"no te entiendo lo que me quieres decir" dijo la chica de baja estatura, aun inexpresiva Renge

Ellas se toparon de frente con Yui, quien las miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Natsumi retrocedió un tanto sorprendida, Renge no se inmuto. Era lógico que buscaba respuestas, y no de estaba de buen humor para andar con rodeos

"este... hola flaca que cuentas" dijo Natsumi

"uds me secuestraron, me metieron a un avión, me hicieron creer que mi familia y compañeras de trabajo correrían peligro si no seguía sus estupidas órdenes, luego me abandonaron en las Galápagos, todo... por una estúpida broma de Kyōko"

"ok... ¿porque mejor no se los dices tú Renchon?"

"Kyōko nos ofreció mucho dinero, y nosotras no somos de piedra, al final lo rechazamos y nos quedamos con la experiencia" dijo sin pestañar la chica de las antenas

De todas las personas, Renge era la primera con la cual Yui no podía tratar, su mirada vacía se negaba a transmitir emoción alguna. Yui dejo eso de lado, después de todo no era con ellas con quien debía saldar cuentas, así que desvió el tema "¿Dónde está el avión?" demando Yui

"a... eso... bueno... veras... cuando aterrizamos nos cayeron los pacos... y pues..."

"¿quieres por favor hablar correctamente?"

Natsumi y Renge creyeron que sería mejor que Yui viera por sus propios ojos donde estaba el avión, o mejor dicho, donde estaba el piloto.

En una celda de una delegación estaba recluida una chica de corto cabello negro, ojos dorados, quien padece de un severo caso de hiperactividad. Muchos esperarían por su rescate, ella lo pediría a gritos

"¡soy inocente! ¡Exijo hablar con mi abogada! Yo fui la victima ¡deben creerme! ¡esa maleta no es mia!"

Kusakabe, la chica piloto, sostenía fuertemente los barrotes de su celda, gritando y exigiendo la libertad, o hasta que se harten de ella y la devuelvan a Japón. Ella había pasado la noche en la cárcel, por el simple hecho de haber expirado su licencia, y una que otra infracción mas dadas a conocer por control de tráfico aéreo.

"¡llamen a Channel 5, quiero que mi historia la pasen por Nat Geo!"

Cuando Yui llego a la delegación, se encontró con un grupo de mujeres en uniforme, con grandes ojeras y despeinadas, indicios de no haber tenido un buen día, o noche. Más allá se podía escuchar los gritos o chirridos de una mujer con problemas mentales.

Yui se acercó a una de las oficinas y pregunto por la piloto Kusakabe.

"así ella... las del aeropuerto nos la trajeron, al parecer expiro su licencia, además entorpeció el aterrizaje de un vuelo comercial, y parece que se equivocó de aeropuerto"

"¿se equivocó de aeropuerto?"

"ella pidió permiso para aterrizar, pero debido a que pilotaba un Kawasaki C1 modificado, se le ordeno aterrizar en la base aérea lo cual ella desobedeció, entorpeciendo el tráfico aéreo"

"¡yo exijo el divorcio, yo exijo el divorcio!" se escuchaba gritos desde el fondo del edificio

"y como puedes ver, ya no la soportamos, te la puedes llevar si pagas la fianza"

Una vez liberada la chica colmilluda, Yui le exigió que la llevara de vuelta a Japón

"pero yo no he visto nada de nada" Misao protesto

Las cuatro chicas estaban en una pequeña cafetería, discutiendo sobre si volver pronto era una buena opción. El debate estaba muy en contra de Yui, quien era la única que quería regresar a casa. Natsumi seguía usando palabras desconocidas hasta para ella en cada oración, y Renge solo bebía café.

"no me importa, uds..." dijo señalando a Natsumi, Misao y Renge "me trajeron aquí, así que uds me llevaran de vuelta"

"ya tranquilízate flaca, Japón no ira a ningún lado, mejor vámonos a tomarnos unas chelas bien heladas pa'el calor" dijo Natsumi con un muy forzado acento "le pedimos a carolina que nos lleve a un buen lugar con buenas hembras"

"acaso estás loca, yo soy una mujer casada" dijo Yui

"de ley y te agarrotea tu mujer, sobre suave flaca, ella no tiene por qué enterarse, aquí nadie hará sapada" (hacerse el sapo, o en otras palabras, andar de chismoso)

"ya deja de hablar así..." Yui se tomó el puente con los dedos, fijo su vista sobre la mesa y suspiro "escuchen, sé que uds no entenderán... yo necesito estar con mi amada familia, con mi amada esposa y mi preciosa hija..."

"¡espera!" dijo de repente Misao "¿tienes una hija?" Yui afirmo moviendo suavemente su cabeza "chicas... empaquen... nos vamos a casa" Yui vio la determinación y el sentimiento compartido en cada palabra de Misao, se preguntó mentalmente si aquella chica alocada tenia alguien especial

"no me jodas, ¿tú también eres mandarina?" dijo Natsumi

"Yui me ha abierto los ojos" dijo Misao inflando su pecho con orgullo "también porque se supone que debería estar cuidando de mi hija en este momento" no sabían si era descuido, falta de atención, o simple tontería, pero algo era seguro, pobre criatura.

Yui y las demás chicas se embarcaron en la aeronave, que para su suerte estaba en la base aérea. Yui tomo asiento pero ahora en la cabina junto con las demás chicas. Misao con algo de temor por ver a su esposa enojada, Natsumi de mal humor por no poder comer cuy, y Renge... siendo Renge.

Yui no podía contener su felicidad, ya deseaba estar con su familia. Su vista se perdió al igual que la tierra desapareció entre las nubes, su mente vago por los bellos recuerdo de su vida. El viaje fue largo, pero con gran alegría Yui volvía a estar con su familia, con sus dos amores.


	10. Chapter 10

"me lo pueden repetir más despacio"

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Kyōko se enteró de la farsa de su noviazgo, pero como todos ya sabrán, habían más secretos o recuerdos de los cuales la mayoría eran desconocidos para la rubia.

"ya basta de todo esto Kyōko-chan" una muy agobiada Akari dijo

"si, ya te lo contamos casi todo, no sería mejor solo golpearte hasta que recuerdes" acompaño china a las quejas de su amiga pelirroja

Kyōko parecía no comprender absolutamente nada. Por un lado su falso noviazgo con chinatsu, lo cual fue una de las mejores noticias que le habían dado a la rubia ese día. Y por el otro el supuesto romance con su mejor amiga

Era fácil deducir que esa última era una rotunda mentira, aunque ella no lo recuerde, tener un romance con Yui era ridículo por así decirlo.

Akari y chinatsu le han explicado cómo fue que el rumor se esparció, y como dicho evento tuvo como resultado el que chinatsu fingiera ser la novia de Kyōko. ¿Porque?. Es fácil verlo a simple vista. Nadie se enfrentaría jamás al poder maléfico y destructivo que Chinatsu posee. Una vez acabado con los rumores, Kyōko pudo volver a gozar de su vida de Mangaka profesional, hasta aquel accidente donde perdió la memoria.

"bueno, está bien, de todas formas eso no es importante ahora" dijo la rubia

"¿y que si lo es?" pregunto Chinatsu

"mi esposa" dijo Kyōko

"¿segura que no estas chiflada?, yo conozco un centro psiquiátrico donde te podríamos meter"

"no lo estoy, y fin de la historia"

Kyōko dio por terminada toda esa charla, se levantó de su sillón y emprendió la huida de casa. Akari la vio salir sin decir una sola palabra, después de encogerse de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta de Chinatsu sobre hacia donde se dirigía Kyōko, Akari fue hacia la cocina a preparar la cena, puesto que ya era cerca de las diez de la noche. China quedo ahí mismo, usando un dedo para sujetar su mentón, se preguntó solo una cosa ¿ahora, donde vivirá?

Afuera la oscuridad medio reinaba, es así porque la contaminación lumínica estaba presente. Una lástima para todos aquellos quienes gozan o han soñado con apreciar las estrellas en la noche. Pero eso no detuvo el caminar de la rubia, para ella solo existe una estrella verdadera, que brilla con luz propia y que solo aquellos ojos azules son dignos de quedar cegados por su brillo, pero tal vez exagero.

La rubia cabeza hueca llego muy animada al pórtico de su amada, entre sus manos abrazaba un gran ramos de rosas que con mucho cariño había comprado para Ayano. Pero algo andaba mal, sus manos no se movieron para tocar el timbre, en vez de eso, estas empezaron temblar, su corazón estaba acelerado, había algo extraño, y ella estaba consciente de ello. Un dolor en el pecho hizo que ella acelerara su respiración, era difícil contener el aliento.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó preocupada por su salud, pero sus reacciones eran causadas por otro factor ajeno a cualquier padecimiento medico

Ella tenía miedo, miedo de verla, miedo porque al abrir esa puerta tal vez la haga ilusionarse, está claro que no es a ella quien Ayano espera. Debatiéndose entre si tocar o no el timbre, Kyōko empezó a llorar en silencio. Estaba claro que no quería ser vista por Ayano en ese estado, pero Kyōko si deseaba verla aunque sea de lejos.

Valiéndose de sus conocimientos sobre la ubicación de las ventanas, Kyōko recorrió la casa. Adentro estaba a oscuras, tan solo una de las habitaciones estaba iluminada, Era claro que la noche estaba ya bastante avanzada. Para suerte de Kyōko dicha habitación estaba en la planta baja. Con sumo cuidado de no alertar a Ayano, Kyōko se colocó debajo de la ventana que según ella, le pertenecía a la sala.

Ahí estaba ella, Ayano la mujer más bella de la tierra. Kyōko sonrió mientras limpiaba parte de sus lágrimas. Era cierto, tan solo bastaba verla para que la rubia se sintiera bien. Pero adentro parecía contarse una historia diferente. Ayano estaba sentada en el sofá, a su lado una mesa donde reposa un teléfono. Con la mirada fija en dicho aparato bebía de una taza pequeños sorbos de café. Ella estaba esperando una llamada, pero no una cualquiera, sino una muy importante.

Anteriormente ella había estado muy preocupada por el bienestar de Yui, debido a que ella no llego a casa a la hora que acostumbra y tampoco contestaba su celular. Ella ha estado al borde de las lágrimas, era difícil no imaginarse lo peor, pero gracias a que recibió una llamada de la desarrolladora, Ayano pudo tranquilizarse.

Todo era parte del plan de Kyōko, ella sabía que con todo el alboroto que armarían Renge y Natsumi, tendría que dar explicaciones a la desarrolladora, pero eso no fue problema alguno para la rubia cabeza hueca. Ella valiéndose de su posición como la mejor y más adinerada Mangaka de todo Japón, conseguir el permiso de la desarrolladora para armar su numerito, fue pan comido. Ahora para no preocupar a Ayano pidió que se le inventara alguna historia sobre el paradero de Yui, y que ella estaba bien.

Pero sabiendo eso ¿Por qué Ayano parece esperar una llamada? Eso es algo que Kyōko no puede explicar. Y más explicar por qué su cuerpo la abandonó y el repentino dolor que sintió al llegar a la casa de Ayano. ¿Qué significaba? Ayano estaba ahí, sola, sin nadie a su alrededor, porque seguramente su hija estaría ya en la cama. Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Fácilmente podría entran saludarla y hablar con ella, estar cerca de la mujer que ama, echar a andar su plan de conquista. ¿Por qué repentinamente sintió que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? ¿Era la culpa, o había algo más jugando con ella?

Kyōko siguió observando atentamente cada movimiento de Ayano hacia dentro de la casa, no tenía que prestar demasiada atención, pues Ayano casi no se movía. Ayano ya estaba siendo presa del sueño, Kyōko pudo darse cuenta de ello con solo observar como Ayano cubría su boca con la mano para tapar un bostezo, simples gestos que Ayano los convierte en algo increíblemente adorable. Debido a eso casi fue imposible acallar una risita por parte de la rubia. Kyōko podía ser bastante cabeza hueca, pero conocía casi a la perfección a Ayano, y lo hermosa que es cuando hace gestos lindos como aquel bostezo y luego fingir que nada paso.

Kyōko se sentó en la hierba mientras serraba los ojos, Ayano le había contagiado sus bostezos, algo que por más que intente jamás se puede evitar. Aquel bostezo le hizo recordar un momento muy importante en su vida, y que seguramente jamás olvidara.

Aquel momento en el que por fin después de diez años solo se había imaginado. Era casi difícil creer que Ayano fue considerada la novia más hermosa de Japón durante ese año. Y que desde ese momento solo una persona tendría el gran privilegio de vivir junto a ella para el resto de la vida, realmente vale la pena dar aquel gran paso por la persona que se ama, Ayano era esa persona, y Yui...

Grande fue la sorpresa para la rubia al pensar de esa manera, ella recordaba su boda, pero esa no era su boda. Kyōko se tomó la cabeza y la sacudió queriendo alejar esas imágenes que de forma repentina inundaron su cabeza. Kyōko se levantó del suelo y se dispuso ir a casa, pero antes echo una última mirada a su amada quien ya estaba dormida en el sofá.

Por el camino Kyōko volvió a pensar sobre su boda, y lo feliz que la hizo Ayano aquel día, pero sus recuerdos ya no eran solo suyos. Kyōko creyó que sería mejor visitar a Chitose al día siguiente, había algo mal en ella, y eso la aterraba. Ella ignoraría sus recuerdos, pero estos no la ignoraran a ella, y poco a poco, uno por uno, Kyōko los recuperaría.

...

¿Alguna vez han hecho, o pensado en hacer una locura?

Ahí estaba ella, la rubia cabeza hueca se debatía internamente si realizar aquel movimiento que sin duda sería una gran Azaña, y su sentencia de muerte. Sus emociones estaban quemando su alma, y es que estar así de cerca de la mujer que ama era casi una tortura, eso, y que si cierta persona se llegase a enterar de lo que había hecho y estaba a punto de hacer, seguramente ya no viviría para contarlo.

Para entender mejor la situación, hay que volver en el tiempo.

Kyōko caminó por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, antes ella estaba en casa de Ayano, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hablar con ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? En realidad todo, todo en su vida estaba mal, y pensar que una vez cuando era feliz al lado de Ayano, había tenido el mismo pensamiento. Que ilusa.

Ella siempre fue muy decidida, hacia siempre las cosas sin pensar en cuales eras las consecuencias. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba huyendo? Esa era la verdadera razón, ya no había mas Kyōko, nunca se había detenido a pensar, solo actuaba. Las locuras son lo suyo, y si alguien debía tener el amor de Ayano, esa debería se ella.

Kyōko se detuvo en la entrada de sus casa, era cierto ella no pensaba. Fue por eso que dando media vuelta ella corrió hacia donde estaba Ayano, no se detendría hasta estar junto a ella otra vez, y esta vez para siempre. Pero Kyōko pasaría muchas cosas por alto, entre ellas está el hecho de que sus recuerdos vuelvan, retomando el mando de su vida otra vez.

Aquella rubia, entro por una de las ventanas de la casa de Ayano, después de comprobar todas las entradas posible, y que Ayano no le abriría la puerta por muchos motivos. Kyōko se vio de pie delante de su ángel, quien dormía plácidamente sobre aquel sofá. Kyōko se acercó a ella y admiro su belleza.

"eres tan hermosa, te amo"

Ayano tenía el sueño pesado, ella se había desvelado más de lo que seguramente podía aguantar esperando aquella llamada, y al juzgar por la posición del teléfono que era abrazado contra su pecho, Ayano si la recibió. La rubia se preguntó la posibilidad de que aquella persona del otro lado de la línea hubiera sido su amiga Yui, era lo más lógico en la situación actual.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía marcharse, otra que debería quedarse. En efecto, este último pensamiento ganó la batalla. Con sumo cuidado quito el teléfono de entre las manos de Ayano, Tomo a su ex entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la habitación en la segunda planta. No podía dejarla en ese estado porque podría pescar un resfriado al estar desabrigada, además que el sofá no es un buen lugar donde pasar la noche.

"mmh... Kyōko" la rubia se detuvo a media escalera, Ayano había balbuceado su nombre

"si..." respondió creyendo que le hablaba a ella, pero solo estaba teniendo un sueño donde seguramente estaría la rubia

¿Por qué? Era una buena pregunta. ¿y desde cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? Kyōko jamás había hecho actividad física, nunca había pisado un gimnasio, era la debilucha del grupo que incluso la pequeña ya no tan pequeña Mari-chan podía vencerla en pulso.

"extraño" dijo ella y continúo su camino hacia la habitación de Ayano.

"vuelve... Kyōko" ahí estaba otra vez ella. Solo con ser nombrada por Ayano, Kyōko bien y podría saltar de la felicidad. Pero solo era un simple sueño

Kyōko deposito a su amada sobre la cama, se quedó observando detenidamente, era extraño para ella. Afuera empezó a llover, más extraño debido a la época del año, el aire a su alrededor se volvió más húmedo, debería sentir frio pero no era así. Kyōko camino hacia la ventana más cercana, afuera llovía muy fuerte, parecía una tormenta, pero no sentía frio. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire acompañada del roció, humedeció su cara, unas cuantas gotas de agua rodaron por su mejilla dejando un rastro cálido sobre su piel.

"yo..."

Kyōko limpio su cara, creyó haber escuchado a Ayano, pero ella seguía dormida. El sueño ya estaba haciendo presente a través de los bostezos de la rubia, mirando la bella durmiente se preguntó mentalmente si sería una buena idea, solo por esa noche, compartir la cama. Estaba el riesgo de que cuando salga el sol seguramente despertara en la sala de un hospital.

"¿Qué... puede pasar?" apagó las luces de la habitación, Levanto las sabanas y se metió junto a Ayano en la cama, sería solo por esa noche.

"buenas noches, Ayano"

Kyōko quedo mirando el techo durante unos minutos, esperando que el sueño hiciera su trabajo. Pero justo cuando ya sus parpados estaban cerrándose, un brazo la rodeo, su compañera la abrazo y se apegó a su cuerpo. El corazón de Kyōko se aceleró, se movió sobre su costado para averiguar lo que sucedía, no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad, pero sobre sus labios acariciaba una pequeña corriente particular. Sus ojos azules se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, contuvo el aliento al ver bien lo que pasaba, Ayano estaba a solo milímetros de ella, sus labios casi podían rosarse, solo hacía falta un simple movimiento para que una línea sea cruzada.

"¿Ayano?"

Era tentador, demasiado tentador. Volver a probar de aquellos labios, el dulce néctar del amor, volver a transmitir sus sentimientos por medio de una suave danza y que aquellas dos almas sientan la felicidad. Difícil, extremadamente difícil.

"Ayano..."

Todo parecía indicar que Kyōko caería en la tentación, pero ella se alejó. Ya le había causado muchos problemas, no podía causarle más. Kyōko cerró los ojos preparándose para dormir, pero de forma inesperada los volvió a abrir de la impresión provocada por los labios de Ayano sobre los suyos. Ayano había cruzado esa línea, había besado a la rubia, Kyōko no lo podía creer. La rubia se dejó llevar por la sensación agradable que creyó jamás volver a experimentar, aquel torrente de emociones que solo Ayano provocaba en ella otra vez estaban presentes.

Ayano rompió el beso y se acurruco cerca de la rubia, Kyōko mantenía una sonrisa boba en los labios. Abrazo a su ex, y beso su frente. Tendría la mejor noche de descanso desde aquel accidente.

¿Pero, y si ese beso no era para ella? estaba claro que Ayano hacia cosas dormida, al igual que ella, incluso la propia Ayano ha afirmado que Kyōko la ha besado dormida

Kyōko sintió su corazón romperse, su mente volvía a jugar con sus sentimientos. Decidió mejor olvidar ese pensamiento, solo se dedicó a volver una y otra vez aquel maravilloso momento en el cual volvió a besar a su amada. Al menos por ese instante ella volvió a ser feliz.

"Akari-chan ¿aun sigues esperando por Kyōko-senpai?" Akari le preocupaba la rubia, ella aun no había vuelto.

"si Chinatsu-chan, pero no debes preocuparte, yo me quedare a esperarla, tu ve y descansa"

"está bien... buenas noches"

"buenas noches"

Akari espero un par de minutos después de que Chinatsu abandonó la cocina. Con un mal presentimiento Akari se levantó y salió al patio de atrás, tan rápido quedo empapada con la lluvia. Miro hacia el cielo que lloraba fuertemente, la tormenta empeoraba mientras rayos y truenos gobernaban los cielos.

"Kyōko-chan... ¿Qué has hecho?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sensaciones agradables que acariciaron todo su cuerpo, eran pequeñas respiraciones sobre su cuello el activador de su corazón. Kyōko despertó cuando la luz empezó a incomodarle, alrededor de ella unas delicadas manos la sostenían. Su rostro se ilumino maravillándose de su bello ángel, que a tan solo centímetros de distancia suavemente se movió.

Más cerca y podría ser el inicio de un maravilloso día. ¿Qué era más gratificante, que empezar un nuevo día con las suaves caricias de aquellos labios sobre los suyos?. Claro, estaba esa pequeña brecha, si así se lo podría llamar, que impedía que la rubia besara con necesidad a su hermosa Ayano.

"eres tan linda" acaricio con un tacto sutil la mejilla expuesta de la chica aun dormida "¿Cómo lo haces... para que siga perdidamente enamorada de ti?"

"mmm..." Ayano se movió apretando más el cuerpo de Kyōko hacia el suyo

Para Kyōko estaba claro una cosa, y es que ya deberían ser las nueve y tantos. Ella, en los años que llevaba casada con Ayano, jamás se había despertado antes que la chica de la coleta. Pero son detalles insignificantes. Aunque se lamentaba no haberlo hecho hace años, ya que no había nada más hermoso que una Ayano durmiendo. Poder tocarla y acariciarla, estudiando cada detalle de su amor. Estaba claro que Ayano no dejaría que Kyōko se acercara así de esa forma, por su timidez más su lado tsundere.

Permanecieron cerca un rato más, solo hasta que unos pequeños golpecitos llamaron a la puerta. Ayano abrió solo un poco sus ojos maravillando a la rubia con el brillo de estos. La tormenta estaba cerca. Pudo haberse ido antes, y fingir que nada paso. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no lo hizo?. Aquel beso fue lo que la mantuvo cerca hasta el último momento. Y como si el destino o alguna especie de surte estuviera de su lado Ayano volvió a besarla, se separó de la rubia un poco para que articulara alguna palabra, pero algo se lo impedía, mas con esfuerzo pudo hablar...

"bu... buenos días Ayano" estaba aturdida, pero debía saber que ese beso no era para ella y que Ayano al escuchar su voz reaccionaria. Todo estaría a punto de llegar a su fin y Kyōko no estaba preparada

"buenos días Toshinō Kyōko" dijo Ayano como si nada. Pero eso no duraría por siempre,

Ayano sintió rápidamente la incomodidad, aquella voz no le pertenecía a su esposa Yui. Fue por eso que ella volvió abrir sus ojos, solo para encontrar a una sonriente Kyōko a su lado y siendo abrazada por ella misma. Lentamente Ayano soltó a la rubia, con una expresión en blanco abandonó la cama y se paró a un lado de ella con la mirada fija hacia algún lado.

"¿Ayano?" Kyōko estaba preocupada, jamás había visto actuar a la chica de la coleta de esa manera

De nuevo se oyeron golpecitos y Ayano atendió a la puerta, todo eso sin voltear a ver a la rubia. Sus pasos eran robóticos, adquiriendo un tono pálido abrió la puerta y del otro lado estaba su hija.

"buenos días mami" dijo la pequeña que hizo intentos por ver el interior pero Ayano le obstaculizó

"bujos de... deas Mizuki" Ayano balbuceo unas especies de palabras que por la corta edad de la pequeña pudo entenderle, pero eso solo hizo que la pequeña se preguntara porque su madre actuó así

"¿te pasa algo mami?"

"n... no estoy bien" recupero parte de su control, pero la sangre no le regresaba al rostro "vamos... te preparare el desayuno"

"bueno, pero Mari-chan ya está aquí, es por eso que vine a llamarte"

"este... bueno..." Ayano salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejó a la rubia que aún seguía acostada en la cama.

Pero la curiosidad podía más que Kyōko, dando un brinco se puso de pie. Comenzó por mirar a su alrededor, en si esa era su habitación, por lo que casi nada había cambiado en ella. Solo ciertas cosas eran desconocidas para la rubia, imágenes donde su esposa irradiaba felicidad, en todo donde ella mirara había una Ayano feliz, y junto a ella estaba Yui. Kyōko tomo la foto que descansaba en el buró, con tristeza se preguntó si podría volver.

Volvió acostarse en la cama, aprovecharía todo lo posible el tiempo que le queda para oler el aroma de Ayano, sonrió al recordar que solo hace unos minutos despertó al lado de su amada. Pero su sonrisa se volvió amarga, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella tuvo esas oportunidades, de que Ayano siempre estuvo junto a ella, la abrazaba, la besaba. Comprendió aunque a la fuerza, de que no había valorado a Ayano lo suficiente. Ahora alguien lo hacía por ella, y lo hacía mucho mejor.

Kyōko abrazó una almohada, dejo fluir parte de su dolor. Eso ya debía terminar, ella ya perdió. Debía aceptar que Ayano estaba mejor sin ella, que era realmente feliz y que ya no se ocuparía de ella. Este era su castigo por haberla defraudado como novia, como esposa, como amiga.

"lo siento" se limpió las lágrimas y se preparó para marcharse. Respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, se acercó a la puerta pero esta se abrió de golpe.

"kyaaa...!" Ayano gritó asustando a la rubia

"¿Qué pasa?" retrocedió porque presentía el peligro

"tu..." dijo Ayano paso a paso se acercó a Kyōko

Fue tras la rubia que al verse amenazada se alejó, así empezó una persecución por toda la habitación, Ayano tomo una almohada para golpear a la rubia. La rubia era rápida, haciendo más difícil la tarea de atraparla, pero para suerte de Ayano, Kyōko tropezó y cayó sin más, y encima de ella Ayano comenzó a golpearla con la almohada

"espera Ayano, espera por favor" Kyōko pidió clemencia, aunque todo era más como una guerra de almohadas que no le haría ni el más mínimo daño

"¿Cómo... como te atreves a irrumpir en mi habitación, y acostarte... ¡eh!"

Algo en la cabeza de Ayano hizo clic, y por ende su sangre volvió a su rostro pero de forma exagerada. Dejo de golpear a la rubia y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"tu-tu-tutu..." Kyōko se dio la vuelta, vio un dedo acusador y tembloroso apuntándola

"oye no pasó nada" dijo la rubia, pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de bromear con Ayano "solo que no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos"

"aahh..." Ayano salió corriendo y gritando de la habitación

"Ayano espera" Kyōko fue tras ella

Ayano bajó por las escaleras repitiendo dos palabras "oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos..."

"Ayano solo era una broma" Kyōko trato de calmarla mientras la seguía de cerca

"una broma una broma, si si eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre Toshinō Kyōko?" Ayano entro en la cocina con la rubia tras de ella

"no pasó nada, solo nos acostamos"

"¡aaaahh!..." Kyōko trataba de calmar a Ayano pero parecía echarle más leña al fuego

"pero no de esa forma..." Ayano salió de la cocina, y Kyōko fue tras ella "Ayano cálmate"

"estas jugando ¿verdad? Estas jugando"

"escucha Ayano, lo de antes fue solo una broma, no tienes de que preocuparte, jamás..." Kyōko detuvo su charla al chocar con Ayano. La chica de la coleta se había puesto rígida de momento, como si algo la hubiera asustado "¿Qué pasa?" Kyōko miro por encima del hombro de Ayano, pero deseo jamás haberlo hecho "¡oh cielos!" pero no era algo, sino alguien. Kyōko palideció al igual que Ayano, con un leve movimiento de cabeza la rubia paso saliva

"¿interrumpo algo?"

.

.

.

"no se porque tengo que acompañarte" Sakurako bufo molesta

Ella paseaba junto con Himawari por las calles de la ciudad. Patrullando en un auto de la policía, Hima conducía y Sakurako se aburría. Sakurako fue obligada a acompañar a su esposa, claro que ella se negó aunque instintivamente acepto segundos después.

"estaba mucho mejor en prisión. Sabes"

"vamos no pongas esa cara, te traje porque te necesito a mi lado" Hima dijo, provocando en Sakurako un adorable sonrojo "si hay peligro te puedo usar como escudo"

"je je..." Sakurako fingió reírse "que más escudo necesitas, tus enormes pechos de seguro y absorben muy bien las balas"

"¡oye!, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar el tema de mis pechos?"

"¿no lo es? Será porque su enorme presencia da mucho de qué hablar"

Himawari suspiro, ahí venía otra vez las discusiones sobre sus pechos. Guardó sus comentarios para no hacer enojar a Sakurako, pero su silencio le dio a entender a Sakurako que ella había ganado, solo había que apreciar una sonrisa que embozo la castaña, y eso solo aumentaría su ego. Ellas siempre discutían, no existía un solo día sin sus típicas peleas, pero a diferencia de otras parejas ellas saben que discutir es la forma de expresarse lo mucho que se aman. Decirlo directamente estaba limitado para ambas, aunque más para Sakurako que para Himawari.

"Sakurako dime... ¿Por qué no actuamos como las parejas normales?"

Actuar como parejas normales estaba fuera del alcance de Sakurako.

"no se necesita ser una genio para saber que tú misma contestaste tu pregunta"

"quiero decir... siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo, y míranos, estamos juntas, casadas y esperando nuestro primer bebe. Debemos empezar a llevarnos bien, así nuestra pequeña crecerá en un ambiente lleno de paz y amor"

"creo... que tienes razón" Himawari detuvo el coche y aflojo su cinturón de seguridad "¿Por qué nos detenemos?" pregunto la castaña. Pero en respuesta Hima la tomó por sorpresa de los hombros y la besó en los labios

"hagamos un esfuerzo" Tanto Hima como Sakurako tenían sus caras rojas, aunque esa muestra de afecto impacto más a Sakurako "te amo" le susurro usando la voz más dulce que Sakurako jamás ha escuchado o escuchara en su vida

Sakurako se quedó en blanco, Hima se negó a alejarse de ella hasta que lo dijera. Pero la castaña busco una salida inmediata "oye pechugona, ¿esa no es la casa de Sugiura-senpai?"

Hima suspiro derrotada, estaba claro que sería difícil cambiar para ambas "si esa es. Es sorprendente que lo recuerdes, por lo generar no eres capaz de encontrar el baño ni en tu propia casa aun usando un GPS"

"eso solo sucedió una vez, además no fue culpa mía. Ese condenado aparato estaba defectuoso y..."

"shh... ¿escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué? La gravedad de tus pechos esta sacando a la tierra de su órbita?"

"aaahh..." escucharon un grito proveniente del inmueble

"¡rápido!, viene de la casa de Sugiura-senpai"

Himawari rápidamente abandono el vehículo junto con la castaña. Hima preparo su arma y corrió hacia la casa. Detrás de ella Sakurako, temiendo por el bienestar de Hima pero eso no lo dirá. Himawari le hizo una señal con los dedos para que guardara silencio. De pronto otro grito que provenía de adentro las puso en alerta, Sakurako retrocedió de la entrada al tiempo que Himawari levanto el arma a la altura del hombro. Esto ya lo habían hecho antes y es por eso que no necesitaban hablar para comprender lo que debían hacer. Hima asintió con la cabeza, Sakurako tomo impulso y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada, tacleo la puerta y esta se abrió con un fuerte impacto.

"auch eso dolió" se quejó Sakurako desde el piso donde yacía tendida sobre la puerta

Por su parte Hima entro tras ella con su arma en alto, apuntando a todo aquello que se moviera con hostilidad.

Kyōko literalmente comió sus uñas, ante ella la visión de un nuevo encarcelamiento se estaba desarrollando en su mente. ¿Cómo librarse de ello? Ciertamente Himawari no hubiera ordenado a Sakurako derribar la puerta si no presintiera el peligro. Todo aquel teatro que claro, fue realizado en su totalidad por la rubia con actores que no sabían que hacían una obra. Vendrían preguntas como: ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? O ¿Por qué gritaba Ayano?. Preguntas que serían sinceramente contestadas por la afectada en cuestión, mandando a la rubia devuelta a prisión.

"¿interrumpo algo?"

Kyōko se había metido en muchos problemas antes, según los informes de la policía, la rubia es la mujer con más arrestos en toda Takaoka, fue por eso que construyera una celda privada. De ahí sus sensaciones amargas que nublan sus recuerdos del otro lado, para recuperar a los que ella misma llamó falsos recuerdos. Pero de si de algo estaba completamente segura, es que los problemas siempre llegan en grupo.

Vallamos más hacia adelante, para saber qué hace uno de esos problemas...

"atención señora y señoritas, les habla su súper capitana. Ya entramos en espacio aéreo japonés y nos acercamos a nuestro destino, se le informa a Yui-chan que debe estar preparada"

La voz chillona del comunicador despertó a la dormilona de Yui, ella al estar tan agotada no aguanto las diez horas de viaje quedándose profundamente dormida. Quitándole lo molesta que podría llegar a ser la voz de Misao, lo que quedaba eran buenas noticias para Yui.

"haber flaca, ponte un paracaídas" Natsumi entro en el compartimiento de carga donde antes dormía Yui para darle la buena noticia que Yui ya había escuchado, pero además de esa había otra no tan buena noticia

"¿Por qué tengo que ponerme un paracaídas?" dijo colocándoselo por seguridad

"bueno pérate y te cuento. Como deseabas llegar lo más antes posible a tu caleta, decidimos pues... ¿Cómo te lo diré? ¡A sí! Te lanzaremos en paracaídas"

"pero eso es peligroso" la puerta de carga se abrió dándoles a las chicas una hermosa vista de la ciudad

"que peligroso va a ser" Natsumi tomó a Yui y la arrastró hacia la puerta "ya lo hiciste una vez, será sencillo. Ya habrá tiempo para las despedidas y todo eso. Salúdame a tu mandarina"

"si pero yo no me refería a ESOOOOooooo..." antes de que Yui le explicara el problema de hacer paracaidismo en una ciudad, Natsumi la empujó

"vaya como se queja, debería agradecer que la trajimos de vuelta con su mandarina"

"oye Nattsun" dijo Renchon "creo que lo que ella te quería decir es que es peligroso hacer paracaidismo en la ciudad"

"¿porque?"

"porque hay muchos cables eléctricos"

"¡ops!"


	12. Chapter 12

Confusión total

Los eventos que se desarrollaron en la residencia Funami estaban muy mal interpretados por los observadores, en este caso por Himawari y... creo que se podría decir Sakurako pero ella estaba en las nubes.

Kyōko ya lo había presentido, minutos después de comprobarlo a la fuerza, solo su mejilla que besaba el piso podría contar otra historia "por favor Oppai-chan" Himawari había inmovilizado a la rubia al no recibir respuesta de la afectada, que en este caso era Ayano "yo soy inocente"

Hima pregunto varias veces que era lo que sucedía, pero Ayano estaba en una especie de shock por lo cual a Hima no le quedó más remedio que sacar sus propias conclusiones y una de ellas era que Ayano podría estar traumada y por eso no respondía.

"oye pechugona, no crees que podría ser efecto del accidente"

"¿Qué accidente?"

"el accidente que sufrió Toshinō-senpai, aquel donde perdió la memoria, digo, talvez ella se perdió al no recordar la dirección de su casa"

"¿senpai perdió la memoria? Yo no sabía eso"

Himawari aflijo su agarre liberando a la rubia, Ayano seguía de pie mirando hacia la entrada de su casa. Kyōko frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus muñecas ya liberadas, se puso de pie y fue directo hacia Ayano. Kyōko pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Ayano, ella quería despertarla pues sería mejor si ella contaba los hechos liberando al menos de un poco del peso sobre la rubia.

"explícame tu senpai" Himawari quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que sucedía allí "¿Qué haces aquí, y porque gritaba Sugiura-senpai?"

"bueno..." era fácil decir que fue porque despertó acompañada de la rubia, pero para Hima eso podría llamarse acoso "yo estaba de paso"

"¿es cierto lo que dice Sakurako? ¿Perdiste la memoria?"

"como voy a responder eso" a una persona que ha perdido la memoria no le puedes preguntar si la perdió, porque no sabrá como responderte

"cierto cierto, bueno... ¿entonces sabes porque gritaba Sugiura-senpai?"

"mi-mi..." Ayano llamo la atención de las chicas "mi mi puerta" dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia la entrada

"lo sentimos mucho senpai" Himawari hizo una reverencia disculpándose por el daño cometido

"ya ves, eso te pasa por incompetente" nunca faltaba los bobos comentarios de Sakurako

"cierra el pico, yo solo hacia mi trabajo"

"si... seguramente"

"óyeme además tú fuiste quien la derribo"

"yo solo seguía tus ordenes pechugona"

Dejando a la adorable parejita seguir con su pequeño pleito, Kyōko las ignoro y fue hacia Ayano "¿estás bien Ayano?"

"si no-no te preocupes" bien bien no necesariamente, aún estaba un poco tensa por lo sucedido

"hablamos después si" Himawari suspiro, le dio la espalda a una malhumorada Sakurako "a todo esto Sugiura-senpai ¿Por qué gritabas?"

"a eso... Bueno..." Kyōko ya estaba sudando, ahí venia las acusaciones aunque todo era cierto, Ayano no era una persona mentirosa, Kyōko podría apostarlo "una araña, si eso, era una araña peluda grande y espeluznante" Kyōko quedo anonadada, Ayano acababa de mentir por ella, aunque en realidad Ayano no podría darse el lujo de decir que cuando despertó esa mañana lo primero que vio fue a la rubia acostada junto a ella.

"entonces es por eso que está aquí Toshinō-senpai. Vaya creo... creo que me equivoque" suspiro e inmediatamente sus ánimos decayeron, era la primera vez que sucedía. Aun de espaldas Sakurako pudo sentir el aura de Himawari, lo que provoco que la castaña suavizara su postura.

"vamos a casa Hima" tomo a su esposa de la mano "hasta pronto senpais, y perdón por lo ocurrido"

"adiós, y no te preocupes" Ayano despidió a las chicas

Himawari siguió en silencio a Sakurako hasta la patrulla, le abrió la puerta del copiloto pues presentía que su estado no era recomendable que ella condujera. Sakurako estaba decidida a obligar a su esposa a tomar las vacaciones que merece y por su estado.

"yo me equivoque, nunca antes me había sucedido"

"déjalo ya, siempre hay una primera vez" Sakurako trato de levantarle el ánimo a Himawari

"¿Vas a conducir?" Himawari pregunto asegurándose bien fuerte con el cinturón

"sep"

"pero no vayas muy raaaahhh!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Sakurako acelero a todo lo que le daba el motor. Himawari literalmente su hundió en su asiento debido a la fuerza del arrancón. Un par de rechinadas de llantas en cada cueva, derrapes, frenadas y aceleradas bastaron para que minutos después ambas estuvieran al pie de su casa.

Una vez más Sakurako noto aquel decaimiento en los ánimos de Himawari. La castaña lo tenía muy claro, solo hay una cosa que podría levantarle el ánimo, aunque su monstruo pechugón lo negara.

Himawari al entrar el su casa se aventó sobre el sofá, mientras que Sakurako fue hacia la cocina llegando segundos después junto a ella. consigo trajo un vaso con jugo que lo coloco a un lado sobre la mesita cerca de Himawari, además una bolsa de pequeños aperitivos pero estos los abrió, haciendo mucho ruido, a Himawari no le importaba ella estaba en otro mundo. Pero Sakurako se encargó de devolverla a la tierra solo con un sorpresivo beso lleno de mucho amor, cuando la castaña libero sus labios coloco un dedo sobre ellos para que no hablara. Entendiendo que solo quería estar con ella sin peleas ni discusiones, el silencio entre ambas debía ser total, solo así no dañarían el momento. Sakurako se acostó en el sofá y uso las piernas de Hima como almohada, sobre su estómago coloco la bolsa con frituras, Himawari le sonrió, le gustaba mucho cuando Sakurako actuaba como niña buena. Himawari acaricio el cabello de Sakurako al tiempo que le daba de comer con su mano libre las frituras de aquella bolsa.

"te amo Sakurako" salió un dulce susurro de parte de Himawari

"te amo pechugona"

"gracias Toshinō Kyōko, luego llamo a alguien para que la arreglen" Kyōko ayudo a hacer a un lado la puerta casi destruida de Ayano. Y todo acabaría ahí, de no ser por el estómago de Kyōko que gruño sacándole una risita a la chica de la coleta "¿quieres... acompañarme en el desayuno?" la invito con cortesía, provocando mariposas en el estómago de la rubia

"kyahh..." Kyōko dando saltitos de felicidad siguió a su amor hasta la cocina, al estar ahí se sentó en la mesa a devorar lo que Ayano puso delante de ella

"huh... por cierto ¿Dónde está Miyuki?" pregunto Kyōko notando la ausencia de la niña

"¿Mizuki?... ella salió con Mari-chan"

"entonces..." Kyōko soltó una risita siniestra "tú y yo estamos solas"

"¡cállate!" Ayano le lanzo un trapo sucio a la cara espelúznate que estaba haciendo la rubia "suenas como una pervertida"

"era broma... ¿Cuándo regresa?"

"mañana, se quedara a dormir en casa de su abuela"

Kyōko puso su cerebro a trabajar, si la pequeña la había dejado sola y Yui estaba quien sabe dónde entonces... ¿sería una buena idea?. Kyōko alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sería algo suicida, Ayano sabe defenderse muy bien, y posiblemente sufrirá. Además a todo eso la rubia ya se había dado por vencida, solo había mirar a Ayano moverse por esa casa, donde sea que mirase había una Ayano feliz, todo para alguien que no es ella. Ayano ya no era más suya y tampoco lo fue. Pero antes de que Kyōko terminara desanimándose por completo, talvez estar junto a Ayano sea suficiente por el momento

"Ayano" estaba nerviosa pero debía tratar de demostrarle que ella no era aquella chica que todos en ese mundo conocen, incluso ella misma ya se había visto en sus falsos recuerdos

"si"

"quieres... ir... ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine, o por ahí?"

"tengo mucho que hacer, talvez otro día vayamos juntas las tres" Kyōko pensó que esa tercera persona era su buena amiga Yui

"y si te ayudo" no quería compartir su momento, si al menos ella era capaz de hacerla sonreír, basta para Kyōko

"bueno... entonces sí. ¡Hyahh!" Kyōko se lanzó a abrazar a Ayano fuertemente haciendo que la chica de la coleta se sonrojara "que-que- ¿qué haces?"

"me esforzare, lo prometo"

Kyōko no tenía muy bien en claro que era lo que Ayano debía hacer, según las palabras de Akari, Ayano no trabaja. Pero eso no significaba que Ayano se la pasara sin hacer nada, y pronto Kyōko aprenderá las labores que una ama de casa hace por su familia, labores que Kyōko debía haber hecho desde hace años.

...

Las labores que hacia Ayano no eran tan complicadas a los ojos de la rubia pero de nada menos importante. Si dedicarle tiempo completo a cuidar una casa, en este caso la de la rubia entonces esa ya sería una tarea bastante complicada, la enormidad del lugar donde reside en si ya era complicado. Cientos de esquinas donde se acumula el polvo, decenas de habitaciones que debían ser arregladas al menos una vez a la semana, ¿Akari podría con todo eso?.

Y gracias a la simplicidad con la que ya estaban acostumbradas a vivir Ayano y Yui, poner en orden la casa sería una tarea sencilla.

"a ver... la ropa de color no se debe lavar con la blanca"

En cierto modo Kyōko conocía ciertos aspectos importantes de lo que se supone debería de hacer, ella no es del todo inútil como se cree, solo perezosa.

"la ropa interior... de... Ayano"

A lo largo de su vida ha realizado diversos trabajos que van a modo de su supervivencia, como por ejemplo la higiene, la alimentación, y las cosas tontas y locas que realmente importarían en cuestión.

"Toshinō Kyōko ¿Qué haces con la ropa interior de Yui?"

"¿Qué? ¡Huácala!"

Cuando todo estaba listo, Ayano dejo a la rubia en la sala mientras ella iba a ponerse algo cómodo. Kyōko ya se había arreglado gracias a que Ayano le había prestado algo bonito que ponerse. La rubia estaba muy emocionada, mentalmente hacia planes al menos un tanto románticos.

"Ayano es una buena esposa"

Pero por más que quisiera ella no podría alejar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza. Una y otra vez se preguntó un ¿Qué tal si? A todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido desde que despertó después del accidente, aunque uno destacaba sobre todo lo demás, ese siempre ha sido y será relacionado con Ayano.

"¿Cuál es tu secreto Yui?"

¡No¡ no hay secretos, todo era producto del amor mutuo que ellas mantienen. Kyōko ya había pensado en eso, y en sí, nada debería ser diferente a su antigua vida ¿en qué momento se equivocó? Tal vez no fue ella quien lo hizo, sino Ayano.

"estoy lista, ¿A dónde iremos?"

Todo parece un abismo, un hoyo negro que lentamente se tragaba sus recuerdos para nunca más volverlos a tener. Kyōko se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todas sus amigas, sus logros hablaban por si solos ¿Por qué se sentía vacía? La adulación, la fama, el reconocimiento mundial... nada de lo que posee era suficiente.

"aquí están las palomitas"

"gracias ¿Qué película veremos?"

"es el primer live action que dirigí"

Su mente seguía sufriendo con cada nuevo falso recuerdo. Su corazón al menos corría con mejor suerte gracias a la hermosa sonrisa de su amada. Su suave voz, su mirada que enamoraba, aquellos tiernos suspiros con cada escena de amor que se llevaba a cabo en la pantalla grande. Como deseaba olvidarse de todo por completo, y que solo fueran ellas dos, solas y juntas tomadas de la mano bajo el abrigo de los cerezos en primavera, y que la única música de amor sea el suave susurro del viento, acompañante de la delicada danza de sus labios. Solo sus corazones enamorados podían definir el límite de sus actos.

"estuvo muy interesante"

"me alegra que te haya gustado"

"bueno... y ahora ¿A dónde?"

"huh... estaba pensando en ir al parque de diversiones"

"de verdad... no es que en realidad quisiera ir contigo ni nada de eso"

"basta de charla y fuimonos"

"¡que! Kyahh!... no me jales así Toshinō Kyōko... yo puedo caminar sola"

Aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible junto a ella, el tiempo no importaría. Aquella salida debía de ser perfecta, y lo fue. Que era mejor que ver el atardecer junto a su amada en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, aunque lo único que la rubia vio fueron los matices de color naranja reflejados en los cristalinos ojos de Ayano. O ganar un gran oso de peluche en los juegos gracias a su destreza y un poco de perseverancia todo eso solo por ella. Incluso una agradable cena no tan romántica pero de igual manera bastante agradable para ambas en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, cortesía de Kyōko.

"muchas gracias Toshinō Kyōko, me divertí mucho"

"Gracias a ti por haber aceptado mi invitación"

Ayano y Kyōko trataron de despedirse cuando llegaron a la casa de Ayano cerca de las diez de la noche. Pero Kyōko se la había pasado tan bien que no quería alejarse de Ayano. Por otro lado Ayano parecía haberse divertido mucho, aquel peluche que era abrazado con fuerza lo demostraba, aunque era un regalo para la pequeña Mizuki de parte de la rubia.

"bueno... hasta mañana Ayano"

Final triste para la rubia. Dio la vuelta para alejarse de la entrada a la casa de su amor. Los mechones rebeldes opacarían parte de su semblante entristecido, y las nubes negras hacían presencia sobre su cabeza

"espera Toshinō Kyōko" era como en aquella película, solo faltaba que Ayano corriera y la abrazara por la espalda rogándole entre llantos que nunca se marchara "¿segura que estarás bien si te vas sola?"

"Ayano..." Kyōko corrió hacia la chica de la coleta envolviéndola a ella y su peluche en un fuerte abrazo

"kyah!... ¿Qué- que... haces?"

"estas preocupada por mi"

"¡claro que no!... digo, es de noche, perdiste la memoria y podrías extraviarte. ¡Y no te hagas ideas raras!... solo no quiero meterme en problemas con la policía si desapareces" ¿a quién interrogaría la policía si Kyōko llegase a ser secuestrada?

"entonces..."

"bueno... puedes quedarte esta noche"

"¡siii! Volveremos a dormir juntitas"

"¡no! Tu puedes dormir en la habitación de Mizuki"

"que bu~u... yo quería dormir contigo"

"¡no! Ahora entra de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta"

Era una victoria más para Kyōko y eso la hacía muy feliz. No durmió mucho esa noche pues moría de ganas de estar junto a Ayano, pero ella fue vencida por el sueño. Atesoro todos los momentos que paso junto a Ayano ese día, aunque había un remordimiento dentro de ella. Estaba claro, fue un error que cometió, debía de haberlo hecho con la Ayano de sus recuerdos, y no con la Ayano que estaba del otro lado de aquella pared. En si ambas son iguales, piensan, actúan, se mueven, se ven y se siente iguales, pero hay una gran diferencia.

Despertó al día siguiente llena de energía, y con ese entusiasmo salió de la habitación de la sobrina. Se acercó a la puerta de Ayano y golpeo suavemente

"¿Ayano?"

La nombrada no respondió, así que girando la perilla abrió la puerta. Ayano si estaba dentro. Acostada dormía aquella hermosa mujer, abrazando aquel peluche que la rubia le había regalado a su sobrina, aunque en realidad siempre fue desde un principio para la chica de la coleta, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Era la envidia que se apoderaba de la rubia, tanta suerte podría llegar a tener un simple objeto esponjadito con forma de un animal que en realidad no es nada lindo si te lo llegases a topar

 _Cómo extraño estar entre tus brazos, transmitirte todo mi amor, mi querida Ayano._

 _Estúpido peluche_

Dejo a la chica dormir tranquilamente, era curioso que por segunda vez la rubia se levantaba antes que Ayano. Y para agradecerle fue a la cocina a prepararle un delicioso desayuno, algo simple pero agradable al paladar. Busco unos ingredientes peculiares en el refrigerador, unos deliciosos omelet podrían funcionar. Luego trataría de hacer algo más complejo pero para empezar estaba bien.

"buenos días... huh ¿Qué haces?" talvez todo el ajetreo que hizo Kyōko despertó a la chica de la coleta

"el desayuno" dijo kyoko

"no debiste, yo me encarg..." (ding dong) "hm... ¿Quién será?"

Ayano atendió la puerta dejando a la rubia totalmente sola con el desayuno y preguntándose quien había tocado el timbre.

"la mantequilla" Kyōko busco aquel ingrediente en el refrigerador y por toda la cocina sin hallarlo, al ser desconocida para ella no podría adivinar donde se guardaban los ingredientes "mejor le preguntare a Ayano" se dio por vencida y fue a pedir ayuda

Antes de abandonar la cocina Kyōko tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo dentro de ella le debía quedarse ahí, o no quedarse ahí, todo estaba muy confuso. Optó por ignorar sus estomago revuelto, no debía confiar en una simple sensación. Aunque esta vez podría haber funcionado bien. Fuera de la cocina Kyōko vio algo que le heló la sangre. Más allá, Ayano abrazaba fuertemente a una figura de igual estatura, y a su vez esta figura devolvía el abrazo. Solo faltaba ver como fundiéndose en un beso ellas demostraban lo mucho que se necesitaban.

"Yui..."

/


	13. Chapter 13

Ahí estaba ella, por fin después de haber sido separada de sus amores injustamente, o estúpidamente.

Kyōko vio cómo su Ayano abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga, Yui la envolvía de igual forma sin dejar de besar aquellos labios que una vez pertenecieron a la rubia... es así como Kyōko se lo imaginaba, la realidad era otra.

"¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme a dónde? ¿Y porque estas vestida así?" Ayano era sostenida entre los brazos de Yui, pero se alejó bruscamente y le dio la espalda a la chica atlética "no es que haya estado preocupada por ti, solo que Mizuki no dejaba de preguntar"

"oh vamos Ayano... ya te lo dije…" trató de excusarse la chica pelinegra

Kyōko abrió sus ojos sorprendida _"¿Ayano lo sabía?"_ se preguntó mentalmente

"fue un viaje de negocios de último momento" dijo Yui juntando sus manos

¿Había escuchado bien?, era cierto que Yui ya había hablado con Ayano aquella noche donde Kyōko se había metido en la casa. _"ella mintió"_

Kyōko siguió observando la interacción de la pareja desde una distancia prudente. Ya había sido dominada por los celos y la envidia, pero había cierto sentimiento que impedía que ella cometiera una locura contra su amiga. _"todo es igual, pero a la vez diferente... ¿Qué es diferente?"_

"vamos no seas así" rogaba Yui a su esposa quien se negaba a mirarla "yo lo siento, quise decirte pero con todo ese ajetreo olvide mi celular"

"escusas escusas pelusas"

"phiof..."

"de que te ríes"

"no de nada, nada" la chica atlética suspiró hondo para calmar su repentino ataque de risa "escucha, lo siento si" Yui se acercó a Ayano y la rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás "perdóname"

"no" fue la respuesta que recibió, pero Yui no se rendiría, ya que con un beso en la mejilla hizo que Ayano se suavizara "no-no-no insistas" luego vino otro beso, y otro, y otro "bu-bueno solo porque no me dejas otra opción"

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese comportamiento de Ayano desconcertaba a Kyōko. Pero a que fuera desconocido para la rubia era mentira, Ayano siempre se había comportado así con ella, la diferencia es que ya no era dirigido a Kyōko, sino a Yui.

Debía haber pensado mejor las cosas, solo faltó un ligero movimiento para que Yui se percatara de la presencia de la rubia. Por un breve momento sus miradas se encontraron, Yui entrecerró los ojos al contrario de Kyōko quien los abrió sorprendida. Su fin estaba cerca

A Kyōko no le quedó más remedio que retroceder, estaba en territorio peligroso. Sin darle la espalda a su amiga de la infancia volvió a la cocina, pero ahí no se detuvo, con el reciente miedo apoderándose de sus sentidos, Kyōko abrió la puerta que daba al patio de atrás, así comenzaría su graciosa huida. Era eso o enfrentarse a Yui. Estaba claro que lo primero, además que podría pasar, Yui no iría a buscarla... ¿o sí?.

Al abandonar la casa Kyōko se vio con un obstáculo, si quería salir de ahí no podía simplemente rodear la casa, tendría que saltar la cerca detrás de la vivienda para meterse en el patio de las vecinas, y salir a la otra calle.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro saltar la cerca, tampoco es que tuviera tan alta, solo tenía un metro de altura.

"¡no! Deje la estufa encendida"

Kyōko volvió a saltar la cerca y se metió en la cocina de Ayano, apago la estufa y volvió a salir. Nuevamente salto la cerca, pero esta vez, su pierna se enredó en la misma mandándola de cara contra el pasto "aaauch... estúpida cerca"

"huh, yo no la veo" pronto escucho las voces de su mejor amiga y la de Ayano

"ella estaba aquí. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Toshinō Kyōko?"

Suerte para ella y estaba en el suelo sin poder ser vista por Yui. Comenzó a arrastrarse para que no la vieran mientras huía. Estando a distancia prudente se levantó con cautela mirando hacia el otro lado de la cerca "je je jee" rio "jamás me atraparas con vid auch auch" habían espinas en el suelo dejado por los rosales recién podados, causándole mucho dolor las espinas. Claro que no podía ir por sus zapatos que descansaban cómodamente en el genkan. "mala idea"

"tal vez está en el patio de atrás" otra vez Yui.

"oh no" ignorando sus pies adoloridos corrió hasta estar al otro lado de la calle, al sentirse a salvo dejo caer su peso sobre sus rodillas "eso estuvo cerca"

"disculpen vecinas ¿han visto a una rubia como de mi estatura, ojos azules, cabeza hueca..."

"no puede ser"

Yui parecía que estaba jugando con ella, pues mientras Kyōko hacia esfuerzos para alejarse resultaba que Yui andaba tras ella. Kyōko se lanzó a la calle para detener el primer auto que se detuviera en la intersección, sea taxi o no, ella pediría un aventón hasta su casa cueste lo que cueste.

"qué demonios" Kyōko se aventó sobre el capo del primer auto que se había detenido frente a la luz roja

"ayúdame ¡ayúdame!... ¿eh?... ¡Chizuru chu chu!" Kyōko estiro sus labios y beso el parabrisas

"¡aléjate!" Chizuru hizo cara de asco al ver de quien se trataba

"por favor te lo ruego..." Kyōko bajo del capo y se arrodillo al lado del vehículo juntando las manos y poniendo ojitos tristes "llévame a mi casa"

"estas loca, yo no permitiré que me vean contigo"

"¿y si voy en la cajuela? por favor" aunque parecía solo una broma de la rubia, Chizuru sonrió de lado y abrió el compartimiento de atrás. Increíblemente para Chizuru, la rubia corrió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo y se metió en la cajuela.

"no puedo creer que lo hará, Toshinō como se llame debe estar muy desesperada"

Desesperada podría ser poco, el miedo de ser golpeada por su mejor amiga era muy grande. Mas al verla antes de cerrar la puerta trasera, Yui estaba parada como si fuera un fantasma en medio de la carretera aun vestida con aquel uniforme que solo hacía que se viera mucho más ruda, atenta a todo lo que la rubia hacía. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa siniestra parecía embozar Yui. Sus labios se movieron pero debido a la distancia en la que estaban Kyōko no pudo escuchar nada, pero interpreto el movimiento de los labios de su amiga, y a la conclusión que llegó fue que de Yui no se salvaría

"yo sé dónde vives"

Chizuru bufo molesta mientras conducía su vehículo, "se supone que debería ir a mi trabajo, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle favores a esta?"

"puedo oírte sabes" Kyōko hablo desde la cajuela "auch mi cabeza, podrías por favor esquivarte los baches, gracias"

"cla~ro..." Chizuru sonrió pisando el acelerador, y cruzando cada bache que veía, de vez en cuando se trepaba a la banqueta (acera).

Luego de unos minutos de lo que pareció un viajecito por las peores carreteras del mundo, Kyōko vio la luz al abrirse la cajuela. Salió en cuatro patas tambaleándose, le dolían todos sus huesos

"cielos... creo que ser golpeada por Yui no hubiera estado tal mal" dijo la rubia sosteniéndose las costillas

"segura, puedo llevarte si quieres" dijo Chizuru sabiendo bien que eso no era lo que la rubia querría en ese momento.

Kyōko no respondió, se alejó directo hacia su gran casa, solo se despidió haciendo un ademan con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de sostener sus huesos. Pero no había tiempo para el dolor, luego se preocuparía por eso. Kyōko al sentirse más aliviada corrió hasta entrar por completo en su casa. Cerró la puerta y puso todos los seguros que esta tenia, luego fue por un par de silla y las aventó hacia la entrada para tapiarla.

"¿Kyōko-chan?"

"¡aahh!" escucho una vocecita haciendo que se sobresaltara "ah... que bien... solo eres tu Akari-chan"

"buenos días y bienvenida" dijo la pelirroja mostrando sus modales "¿Dónde has estado Kyōko-chan? Te he estado llamando desde ayer pero no respondías"

"así... bueno..." Kyōko se tocó por todos lados buscando cierta pertenencia "oh no, mi celular, debí olvidarlo en la casa de Ayano" _si Yui lo revisa estoy muerta_

"así que es ahí donde has estado, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas" dijo la pelirroja con un tono de madre enojona

"nooo... como crees..." ding dong "¡aahh! ¡Sálvame!" Kyōko se aventó a los brazos de la pelirroja quien con algo de esfuerzo pudo atraparla

"Kyōko-chan ¿Qué sucede contigo?" Kyōko bajo de los brazos de Akari dispuesta a huir

"si preguntan por mi diles que me fui a España" por ultimo le susurro a Akari y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Akari negó extrañada al comportamiento de su amiga rubia, mejor fue a atender la puerta que curiosamente le costó mucho trabajo abrir debido a las múltiples cosas que Kyōko le había arrojado. Kyōko por su parte se encerró en su habitación, al sentirse salvada por el momento decidió darse un baño para aclarar sus ideas, he inventar una excusa para librarse de la furia descomunal de su buena amiga Yui.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante todo lo que le restaba del día, Kyōko no hizo más que sentarse sobre su gran cama a pensar. Primeramente comenzó buscando una salida a su reciente problema con Yui, pero al no encontrar una alternativa fiable, la rubia rápidamente se dio por vencida.

"ayúdame, no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada" protesto contra su amiga pelirroja

Kyōko invito a su buena amiga Akari para que le haga compañía, aunque, la realidad era la siguiente: Kyōko no solo trataba de pensar como librarse de Yui, sino que también quería despertar, como ella piensa, de aquella terrible pesadilla.

"¿pero yo que puedo hacer?" Akari se encogió de hombros

Despertar de aquel loco sueño donde nada es como ella lo recordaba, pero eso era una tarea que cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil hasta el punto de casi imposible. Ya lo había tratado varias veces, Kyōko se había auto infringido daño. Esto con el objetivo de despertar, pero solo podía sentir dolor y nada más. ¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?

"Kyōko-chan, creo que Yui te perdonara si le ofreces una disculpa" Akari dijo como la voz de la razón

"lo sé, ya lo sé pero... hay algo que no logro entender" puso un dedo en su mentón y desvió la mirada al techo

"¿Qué es?" Akari curiosa preguntó

"Akari... seguramente ya estas cansada de oírme hablar de mi vida, pero... no puedo simplemente olvidar. Es cierto que quería la fama, el reconocimiento y todo eso... pero sin Ayano esto no es nada. Todo esto..." Kyōko se levantó de la cama y con los brazos extendidos dio una vuelta en su enorme habitación "todo esto es basura"

"no te entiendo... tu estas orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado. ¿Ahora no quieres nada de lo que posees?."

"así es, si tu pudieras regresarme mi vida al lado de Ayano todo esto sería tuyo o de quien sea que me cumpliera ese deseo"

"yo no puedo hacer eso, te he dicho cientos de veces que yo no puedo cumplir deseos, y dudo que alguien más pueda"

"si... y debería golpearte por haberme traído aquí... pero en serio... todo esto son solo bienes materiales sin valor emocional, y después de estos días que he vivido como una millonaria Mangaka ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca quise nada de esto" Kyōko suspiro, volvió a sentarse en su cama con la mirada baja "no sin ella, Ayano es todo para mi"

"no sé qué decirte, realmente pareces extrañar algo en tu vida" Akari dijo pensativa, mas solo rascarse la mejilla le dio a entender a Kyōko se la pelirroja se había estancado

"¡claro que sí!, te lo voy diciendo un millón de veces... Ayano, A-y-a-n-o" Kyōko deletreó el nombre de su amada queriéndole mostrar a su amiga cuál era su punto

"si y te escuche perfectamente" Akari se levantó de su lugar, tomo la charola con la que anteriormente le había llevado el almuerzo a Kyōko "pero es increíble lo que me cuentas, y la verdad... si no fueras una gran guionista te juro que me creería cada palabra" Akari dispuesta a salir camino hacia la puerta

"ese es el problema, todas creen que es otra de mis historias"

"mejor sigue descansando Kyōko-chan yo voy a..."

"¡espera!" a Kyōko se le había ocurrido una idea para que la pelirroja le creyera "tal vez si hago algo que la Kyōko que tú conoces nunca haría, ¿me creerías?"

"lo dudo Kyōko-chan, desde el accidente te he visto hacer muchas cosas que nunca antes habías hecho"

"eso crees" Kyōko se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Akari "prepárate para sorprendente, mmm..." tomo del rostro a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso no duro más de 5 segundos pero era suficiente para que la pelirroja creyera que esa Kyōko no es la misma Kyōko "mmmuah... ¿y bien? ¿Es algo que la Kyōko que conoces haría?"

"¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?" lloriqueaba la pobre Akari, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser el muñeco de pruebas para besos

"si bueno... perdón por eso, ahora respondeme"

"bueno, es cierto que me dejo algo anonadada pero..." Akari pensó por un momento

"¿pero qué?" pero Kyōko no era tan paciente

"siempre te he visto besándote con chicas bonitas"

"¡¿Qué?!" un dato que la sorprendió, pero solo basto un par de segundos para que su cerebro ordenara la información

"si, en la preparatoria... te acuerdas... te autonombrabas... este... 'Kyōko, la súper sexy casanova' o algo así"

"maldición si es cierto, es raro que lo recordara después de habérmelo dicho"

"es normal, perdiste la memoria"

"¡te equivocas!, estos recuerdos que yo tengo no los puedo asociar a mi realidad"

"no te preocupes, con el tiempo recordaras todo" dijo Akari como si fuera lo mas normal

"eso es algo que me asusta" Kyōko le dio la espalda y volvió a su cama

"mejor descansa sí, yo iré a preparar la cena"

"está bien"

Kyōko no descansaría por el momento, ella se ha dispuesto a descifrar, según ella, la forma de volver a su antigua vida. Pero ¿Cómo lograrlo?. Estaba claro que sola no podrá, para empezar deberá ver donde fue que empezó.

"deseo, deseo, deseo estar contigo Ayano"

Los deseos no existen, donde quiera que buscara no encontraba respuestas. Aquel bar no existe en ese mundo, Akari niega haber estado con ella la noche antes del accidente. Y Ayano... su Ayano...

"perdóname Ayano, si me escuchas, por favor ayúdame ¡quiero despertar! ¡quiero volver contigo!" rogó la rubia a la ausente "fui tonta en creer que esto era importante, fue tonta por no valorar lo que tenia" Kyōko cayo por un momento mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban "fui tonta por no valorar tu amor"

Por la ventana un rayo ilumino la parte de la habitación, Kyōko fijo su vista en las persianas y fue directos para cerrarlas. Afuera se veía venir una tormenta,

"es como si el cielo llorara"

Kyōko curiosa abrió la ventana, estiro su mano queriendo ser acariciada por aquellas cálidas gotas. Podía sentirlas entre sus dedos, queriéndose escapar, ser libres a dar a cualquier lugar. Suspiro triste, ahí no había respuestas, cerró la ventana y las persianas, apago las luces, ella ya estaba cansada así que fue directo a su cama sin cenar, luego tal vez Akari la despertaría. Kyōko abrazo su almohada, su corazón afligido comenzó a latir con lentitud, sus parpados se fueron cerrando y pronto la rubia quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente Akari con una charola en mano subió las escaleras de la gran mansión de la rubia. Se acercó a la habitación de Kyōko y llamo suavemente a su ama

"Kyōko-chan, el desayuno está listo"

"adelante" pronunció la rubia del otro lado de la puerta

Akari entro en la habitación y encontró a la rubia dando vueltas por la misma. Al parecer aún seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y meditaciones.

"aquí lo tienes Kyōko-chan, pero ¿te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?"

"si, hasta que encuentre una forma de volver a mi vida no me moveré de aquí. Ya le he causado muchos problemas a Ayano y no quiero seguir causándole más" Kyōko se sentó en el escritorio, un buen lugar para degustar las delicias que prepara Akari

"ok, pero y tu trabajo..."

"al diablo todo eso. Si alguien de alguna editorial, revista o estudio llama, diles que estoy enferma o invéntate cualquier cosa"

"me preocupas Kyōko-chan"

"tranquila, yo estoy bien..." Kyōko se giró bruscamente tirando el vaso con jugo de naranja al piso "eso fue un accidente" apunto con el dedo el desastre

"espera, no te muevas, puedes cortarte con el cristal" Akari fue por una escoba y recogedor

Mientras Akari limpiaba el desastre que hizo Kyōko, la rubia por su parte se quedó observando el piso. Con una expresión pensativa miro atentamente las partes de cristal roto. _Cortar... mi pecho me dalia, mi cabeza_

"listo Kyōko-chan, voy a tirar esto y te traigo un nuevo vaso con jugo" Kyōko asintió suavemente, y siguió comiendo pero ahora de manera muy lenta

 _Me dolía la cabeza "tal vez perdiste la memoria" pero según Chitose no tenía ninguna contusión "estabas consiente" había mucha sangre, me desmaye, o estoy muerta..._

"listo Kyōko-chan, aquí tienes" Akari llego segundos después con un nuevo vaso con jugo de naranja

"Akari... cuando yo me estrellé en el coche ¿me desmaye?" Preguntó la rubia

"no Kyōko-chan"

"¿estaba herida, alguna herida abierta a algo por el estilo?"

"no Kyōko-chan" respondió acompañando con un movimiento de cabeza

"entonces... ¿Por qué perdí la memoria?"

"..." esa fue una buena pregunta que Akari no pudo responder

Kyōko termino su desayuno, bebió su jugo y se alejó del escritorio. Akari vio en ella una sonrisa estúpida como las que siempre tiene cuando una idea boba se le cruza por la cabeza. Kyōko fue hacia su ventana y la abrió de par en par, miro hacia el frente por encima de las demás casas de la zona, mas allá se podía apreciar los edificios del centro de la ciudad. Luego fijo su vista hacia abajo, su habitación estaba ubicada en el último piso, quedando cuatro pisos por encima del suelo.

"Kyōko-chan, no me digas que piensas suicidarte" Akari dijo preocupada por el comportamiento errático que últimamente tenia Kyōko

"acaso estás loca mujer, primero muerta y me suicido" Akari suspiro aliviada, aquel argumento sin sentido que le acababa de dar su amiga indicaban que estaba bien "pero..." dijo Kyōko sin dejar de mirar por la ventana "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea"

"¿y cuál es esa idea Kyōko-chan?"

"debo quedar inconsciente" que gran idea

"no entiendo..."

"¡si! Así cuando despierte estaré otra vez en casa, es perfecto ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"muchas cosa Kyōko-chan"

"oh vamos, tampoco es que quisiera saltar desde aquí arriba, eso de seguro me mataría"

"¿entonces como le harás?"

"bueno... tal vez solo sea un golpe en la cabeza, ¿recuerdas en la secundaria, cuando me caí por las escaleras?"

"si recuerdo eso, y según Chinatsu-chan solo bastó un fuerte golpe por parte de..."

"de Yui..." Akari asintió "se mas de sobra que ella golpea muy fuerte" dijo Kyōko sobándose detrás de la cabeza, recordando aquellos bellos momentos en que su buena amiga Yui la hacía entrar en razón "si logro que ella me golpee justo en el lugar indicado, podría dejarme fuera de juego y ¡bumm!... asunto arreglado"

"debería decirte que no pero... cuando una idea se te mete en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque" ciertamente "bueno, me voy a la cocina, si necesitas algo llámame"

Kyōko volvió a su postura pensativa, el plan 'según ella' no podía fallar. Yui estaba enojada con ella, entonces eso sería una golpiza segura, ahora más si ella revisa el celular de Kyōko. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ir en busca de su tan anhelada golpiza, y ya sabe dónde estaría la chica atlética.

"disculpa que te interrumpa Kyōko-chan, pero abajo esta Yui-chan con..."

"¡aayy dios escondeme!" corrió a su armario y se encerró en el

"¿entonces le digo que no puedes?"

"no espera..." Kyōko salió del closet, Akari noto como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente "solo déjame prepararme para esto, dile que enseguida bajo"

"okay"

Kyōko comenzó a comerse las uñas como si aquel desayuno no hubiera sido suficiente, pero eran los nervios que empezaban a jugar con ella. Respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse un poco

"ok Kyōko... tu puedes con esto... es solo Yui... ya te ha golpeado antes así que no sería diferente" hablo consigo misma

Kyōko se cambió de ropa y se arregló el pelo, quería estar lo mejor posible para su golpiza. Se paró frente al espejo y trato de dibujar una sonrisa, después de lo que parecían ser muecas terroríficas dio con la indica. Bajo al salón principal con aquella falsa sonrisa donde Yui la esperaba tranquilamente sentada en el sofá.

Yui que hasta ese momento estaba viviendo te, se percató de la entrada de la rubia. Ella hizo a un lado la taza con té y se levantó para recibir a Kyōko

"buenos días Kyōko"

"por favor se gentil" dijo Kyōko con la voz quebrada

"¿Qué? Oh ya veo, tranquila, Akari ya me conto todo"

"¿Qué es todo?... iiiihha" Kyōko se cubrió la cabeza con las manos cuando se le acerco Yui

"bueno no te niego que sentí mucha rabia, pero... con todo lo que has pasado, el accidente y tu perdida de memoria pues, no puedo culparte. Por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"pues buscándome en google" dijo rodando los ojos

"si claro, tus tonterías demuestran que estas bien" _y ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?_

"¿segura que no quieres golpearme ni un poquito?"

"nop, por cierto..." Yui le extendió un celular a Kyōko "lo olvidaste en la casa, también tus zapatos. Supuse que los necesitabas y por eso vine enseguida a traértelos"

"gracias" Kyōko tomo su celular "¿no lo revisaste o sí?"

"por quien me tomas, por tu hermana gemela" Yui tomo su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá "bueno hasta pronto, tengo que ir al trabajo"

Kyōko vio su oportunidad escaparse, si iba hacerlo tendría que hacerlo rápido, aunque sea mentir un poco, y tergiversar los hechos.

"¡dormí con Ayano mientras tu no estabas!"

"si, Ayano me lo contó, te habías extraviado. Vaya, fue un gran alivio que dieras a parar a la casa, de lo contrario hubieras dormido en la cárcel si te hubieras metido en una casa desconocida, bueno, adiós"

"este... ¡también la bese de lengüita y... y descubrí que soy gay!" Yui solo se encogió de hombros, ella no creería ninguna palabra

Kyōko tomo medidas desesperadas pare que Yui la golpeara en la cabeza. Antes de que Yui escapara la rubia la tomó de los hombros y choco sus labios con los de ella. _Ahora seguro y me golpea._ El beso duro poco pero era suficiente para provocar a su buena amiga Yui, ya que molestarla siempre funcionaba. Por un lado eso era cierto, pero en el estado de Kyōko, Yui no se enojaría con ella por más que quisiera, y es por eso que decidió mejor besarla.

"ahora sí" al separarse Kyōko cerro fuertemente los ojos, como si así se redujera el dolor que provocaría ser golpeada en la cabeza, pero... "eh... ¿Qué sucede?" cuando el golpe nunca llego, Kyōko abrió los ojos y se encontró a una muy pálida Yui "¿Yui?"

Yui estaba petrificada, sus ojos estaban blancos al igual que su cara. Kyōko agito su mano delante de ella para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, pero no lo logro, pronto se dio cuenta de que Yui tenía la vista en otro lado que no era ella. Kyōko siguió la mirada de Yui solo para encontrar con la mirada triste de Ayano y junto a ella Akari con el ceño fruncido

"Ayano" cuando recupero el habla ya era demasiado tarde "Ayano no es lo que parece" trato de remediar el daño ocasionado a los sentimientos de Ayano

Ayano con un creciente llanto se echó a correr hacia la salida de la casa, tras de ella Yui iba a darle alcance pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada que la hizo retroceder, llevo una mano a su mejilla afectada mientras la mirada triste de Ayano mezclada con ira se posaba sobre ella. Kyōko fue testigo de la increíble fuerza con la que en realidad golpeaba Ayano, hasta podría decir que Ayano es más fuerte que Yui.

"¡aléjate de mí!" grito Ayano, se podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra

Ayano salió de la casa queriéndose alejar de Yui, mientras la chica atlética iba por ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" Kyōko pregunto desconcertada por la forma como Ayano reaccionó, claro que estaba mal pero ¿eso ameritaba aquel fuerte golpe, y que Ayano saliera corriendo sin escuchar explicaciones?

"Kyōko-chan" Akari se acercó a la rubia "¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre ese supuesto romance entre Yui-chan y tú?"

"oh no" en ese momento fue que Kyōko se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. También salió en busca de la chica de la coleta para explicar lo sucedido. Al salir Kyōko se detuvo para mirar hacia donde se habían ido, para su sorpresa Ayano corrió hacia la calle dispuesta a cruzarla "¡Ayano cuidado!" pero el semáforo peatonal estaba en rojo.


	15. Chapter 15

"¡Ayano cuidado!" grito Kyōko al ver que un vehículo se iba a impactar de frente con la chica de la coleta.

Eso es lo que ella creyó ver.

En realidad debido a la distancia en la que se encuentra la lujosa mansión de la Mangaka Ramuko-san de la calle, Kyōko no pudo distinguir entre el peligro real y un simple efecto de profundidad y sombras. Ayano si estaba en peligro, pero si la chica que conducía el auto no hubiese sido Ikeda Chitose.

Horas antes...

Chitose se encontraba tranquilamente en su hogar junto a su hermana gemela. Ese día ella empezaría con sus tan anheladas vacaciones. Y para celebrarlo que mejor forma que pasar unos buenos momentos al lado de su mejor amiga. Ayano ya lo sabía, y es por eso que ella misma marco el número de la chica de anteojos y le llamó para acordar un punto de encuentro.

"estas muy emocionada Nee-san" Chizuru vio en su hermana un brillo de emoción que no había visto desde la universidad

"es que... tenemos tanto tiempo de no vernos, y en aquella reunión con Toshinō-san no pudimos hablar bien" dijo Chitose buscando en su armario el mejor atuendo.

"si..." Chitose volteo a ver a su hermana quien se había quedado ya sin decir palabra

"tú no cambias" Chitose tomo un paño y le limpio la baba que se escurría de la boca de su hermana

"lo siento Nee-san" dijo Chizuru colocándose sus lentes "es la costumbre"

"cierto..." Chitose oculto una risilla con su mano "aún me pasa a mi" Chitose volvió a su armario en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto.

"bueno en fin..." dijo Chizuru levantándose de la cama "tengo que irme, que te diviertas con Sugiura-san" Chizuru se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla

"hasta luego Chizuru"

Luego de encontrar el atuendo perfecto, Chitose ansiosa y emocionada se vistió y preparo. Montó en su elegante coche, no tan elegante y costoso como el que estrello Kyōko pero su sueldo le permite tener cosas que solo hemos soñado. Aunque ella solo lo compró más por capricho de su hermana que por otra cosa, alegando que una vieja carcacha no era digna de una reconocida profesional en medicina, cirujana cardiovascular y neurocirujana.

Pues bien. Chitose concordó con Ayano el punto de reunión, esta era la mansión de Ramuko-san. Ciertamente fue Ayano quien propuso ese lugar ya que Chitose fácilmente podría recogerla en su casa pero Ayano le dijo que estaría de paso junto con Yui por el lugar, y que sería un buen punto de reunión, además aprovecharía para saber el estado de la rubia.

Algo que le había llamado la atención, pues según los exámenes que le practico a la rubia, Kyōko debería estar en perfecto estado. Fue una sorpresa al enterarse de que Kyōko padecía de amnesia, y que había creado una historia paralela bastante convincente.

"Ayano-chan y Toshinō-san..." Chitose detuvo su coche en una luz roja, por suerte para muchos

Chitose empezó a imaginarse a su mejor amiga compartir una vida junto a la rubia. En otras palabras entró en modo fantasía.

"eso podría funcionar..." coloco sus lentes en su lugar, limpio su nariz. Ironía, ¿Cómo puede alguien tener hemorragias nasales siendo una profesional de la salud? "oh ya está en verde"

Solo faltaban dos cuadras más y estaría llegando a su destino. Fue increíble ver a lo lejos a Ayano saliendo a toda prisa de la mansión de Ramuko-san seguida por Yui. Chitose ladeo su cabeza en desconcierto, se preguntó mentalmente si era parte de un juego.

"¡¿pero qué?!"

La duda creció al verla de cerca, Ayano corría al tiempo que lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se había quedado pensativa y no se percató de que Ayano estaba a punto de cruzar la calle irresponsablemente. Por suerte Chitose pudo actuar al tiempo, piso a fondo los frenos y giro el volante tratando de no golpear a su mejor amiga. Cuando su coche se detuvo este quedo atravesado en la vía, la obstrucción al tráfico no era importante.

"¡Ayano-chan!" Chitose rápidamente bajo del vehículo, su corazón estaba acelerado "¿estás bien?" Fue un gran alivio verla a ella sana y sin ningún rasguño, pero...

"¡Chitose!" Ayano al ver a su mejor amiga se le lanzo a los brazos "por favor sácame de aquí, llévame muy lejos" Chitose nunca antes la había visto así, tan... destrozada.

"claro... sube" le indico que entrara al auto

"¡Ayano por favor espera!" una Yui muy agitada grito acercándose a ellas

"Chitose por favor" le rogó Ayano, a lo que Chitose sin comprender aun asintió y arranco el auto dejando atrás a Yui quien no pudo detenerlas.

Desde la perspectiva de Kyōko, quien aún estaba en la entrada de su lujosa mansión preguntándose una y mil veces que era lo que había sucedido. Pudo ver en detalle aquella escena, dio gracias al cielo que Ayano no salió lastimada físicamente, ya que emocionalmente no tenía certeza de cuál era el daño que ella le había provocado a la joven pareja.

"menos mal..." dijo Akari quien suspiro aliviada "que a Sugiura-senpai no le paso nada.

"si..." dijo Kyōko casi en susurro

Kyōko podía sentir dentro de ella como su alma se estrujaba, ver a su mejor amiga caer de rodillas tras correr solo unos metros detrás del coche se Chitose era muy desalentador y deprimente. Yui era fuerte, pero en ese momento había flaqueado. Era un sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía por dentro lo que al verla derrotada Kyōko sintió.

"ahora ¿que harás Kyōko-chan?" Akari le pregunto pero no era obvio

"¡no lo sé!" grito Kyōko "no lo sé" ella al igual que su amiga cayó de rodillas "no... lo... se..."

"Kyōko-chan..." Akari acaricio la cabeza de la rubia en un intento inútil para calmarla

"lo arruine..." Kyōko empezó a llorar muy fuerte "yo era feliz, yo era feliz..."

Akari se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la rubia y la envolvió en sus brazos, Kyōko se aferró a ella y lloro más fuerte. Otra vez se había equivocado, las consecuencias de sus actos apresurados clavaban dagas en su alma. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Sería mejor dejar de insistir en volver y abrazar su nueva realidad?

"Kyōko-chan... te advertí, debiste dejar las cosas como estaban"

¿Acaso la estaba culpando? Era cierto, Kyōko no lo podía negar pero de todas las personas creía que Akari sería la última en apuntarla con el dedo. Tal vez aun hay tiempo, o al menos de arreglar la situación en ese universo

Kyōko froto sus ojos y se separó de Akari, miró hacia la calle donde una muy decaída Yui caminaba hacia su coche. La vieron partir sin despedirse. Perderse de vista, ahogarse en su sufrimiento no sería bueno, pero darles espacio por un tiempo tal vez seria lo correcto. Es lo que Kyōko pensó de momento.

"¿ya estas mejor Kyōko-chan?" Akari la pregunto a la rubia

"si..." asintió suavemente, Akari se levantó y le ayudo a ponerse de pie

Kyōko fijo su vista en el cielo, donde nubes blancas paseaban por el azul. Dejo de hacer esfuerzos por reprimir sus recuerdos, dejo que ellos inundaran su mente.

"lo hice por ella" Akari la miro ladeando la cabeza

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto la pelirroja

"lo recuerdo... fue por Ayano" Akari estaba muy perdida

"no entiendo que quieres decir"

"los medios inventaron aquel rumor, el romance secreto de Ramuko-san, así lo llamaron ¿no es así?"

"si Kyōko-chan"

"Ayano no le importaba, ella confiaba en Yui con toda su alma. Pero luego de meses de que las personas a su alrededor la vieran extraña, de escuchar mil platicas a sus espaldas" Kyōko entro en la casa seguida de Akari "las palabras le hicieron daño" se sentaron en el sofá, Kyōko tomó entre sus manos su celular

"si, ella fue la más afectada por zarpa de mentiras" Akari frunció las cejas en solo recordarlo

"lo hice porque la amaba, porque la amo" Kyōko busco en su celular aquellas fotos que de forma discreta le había tomado a Ayano.

"¿Qué?" Akari se rascó la mejilla

"no quería que ella sufriera por culpa mía. Inventé aquel noviazgo falso para engañar a los medios. Para que Ayano volviera a ser feliz. La amo tanto que solo ver su sonrisa basta para mi... ahora lo entiendo"

"entonces tu..."

"me enamoré de Ayano a primera vista, es algo que nadie sabía. Pero ella se fijó en Yui y Yui en ella." Akari vio como las lágrimas comenzaron asomarse de los ojos azules de la rubia "quise olvidarla pues ella ya estaba enamorada"

"entonces ¿es por eso que tenías muchas citas?" Kyōko asintió suavemente

"no puede... nunca pude engañarla aunque ella y yo no fuéramos nada. Nunca pude apartarla de mi corazón... y tampoco quería alejarla. Quería estar siempre con ella, aunque solo como amigas... quería que nunca borrase esa hermosa sonrisa"

Kyōko limpio su cara con un cojín, se levantó imponente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Estaba claro como el agua lo que Kyōko ahora debía de hacer. Desde que llego había causado muchos problemas, unos tontos otros no tantos, pero por Ayano ella haría lo que fuera.

"¿Qué harás ahora Kyōko-chan?" Akari le pregunto viento en sus ojos cierta determinación

"voy a arreglar las cosas..." dijo Kyōko y levantando el puño al aire prosiguió "Yui y Ayano deben estar juntas. Ayano volverá a tener su hermosa sonrisa" 


	16. Chapter 16

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras internamente se preguntaba cómo hacer que Ayano y Yui se reconcilien. Akari solo la observaba mientras bebía té y comía galletas que antes le había llevado a la rubia. Cansada ya estaba, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba así, pero ella manda, así que Akari tenía que soportarla.

"Kyōko-chan, creo que si hablas con Sugiura-senpai y le explicas lo ocurrido ella volverá con Yui-chan" dijo Akari ya fastidiada de que a su amiga rubia no se le ocurra nada

"si ya había pensado en eso, pero déjame decirte que Ayano no querrá hablar conmigo así como así" dijo Kyōko apuntándola con el dedo

Era posible que en cuanto Kyōko se enfrente con Ayano, la rubia iría a parar al hospital. Además de eso existe la posibilidad de que Ayano no crea ninguna palabra de la rubia, y por consiguiente termine aún más convencida de aquel romance falso.

"bueno, pero hagas lo que hagas deberás hacerlo rápido" Akari se ganó la completa atención de Kyōko "si nada se resuelve en poco tiempo es posible que Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai se divorcien"

"¿Por qué crees eso? Dudo que Yui quiera eso"

"es fácil... imagina una vida feliz al lado de la chica que amas" Kyōko no tenía por qué imaginar ya que ella tuvo una vida al lado de su amada tsundere "de un momento a otro todo se viene abajo. Es posible que Ayano no se recupere tan fácilmente, ella jamás había vivido un engaño" dijo Akari bebiendo otro sorbo de té

"no es un engaño, solo es... Un malentendido" Kyōko fue hacia la cama y cayo rendida sobre ella

"tienes razón en eso... tú lo sabes, Yui-chan lo sabe pero Sugiura-senpai no"

"¿crees que Ayano quiera divorciarse de Yui?" dijo Kyōko con la mirada fija en el techo

"sinceramente no lo creo, además Ikeda-senpai está ahora con ella y no permitirá que Ayano cometa una locura"

Durante más de diez años no hubo nada ni nadie que se interpusiese entre Ayano y Yui. Su amor floreció en un campo donde no existieron las malas hierbas. Ahora de pronto Ayano duda de aquellas palabras que una vez Yui le había dicho y jurado de corazón, corazón que ahora sufre una posible pérdida de lo que más ha amado en la vida.

Kyōko sabe lo que se siente, sabe el dolor y el sufrimiento que se pasa al estar lejos de la persona que se ama, ella lo ha vivido en carne propia. Los primeros minutos son difíciles de digerir, luego los días posteriores no queda más que llorar y lamentarse una y otra vez el no haber hecho algo al respecto. Llega un tiempo donde las emociones parecen desaparecer y los sentimientos mueren, luego el amor por si duele mucho, los recuerdos duelen. Pero la aceptación es algo que Kyōko negará, aún guarda la esperanza y se aferrara a ella hasta el final de sus días

"bueno..." de pronto Kyōko se levantó de la cama de un solo salto "no arreglare nada si me quedo aquí" fue hacia su armario para buscar un cambio de ropa

"¿entonces iras y hablaras con ella?" dijo Akari mirando hacia otro lado ya que la rubia se estaba cambiando frente a ella

"si es lo mejor, pero... ¿A dónde iría? Dudo que haya regresado a su casa" Kyōko empezó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró, tenía su armario repleto pero ni al caso en seleccionar un atuendo de moda o apantallante. No había tiempo para eso

"huh... tal vez este con Ikeda-senpai"

"¿en casa de Chitose?" preguntó Kyōko mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el tocador

"si" Akari volvió su vista hacia Kyōko y suspiro aliviada al verla vestida

"¿y estará ahí Chizuru?" por alguna razón su estómago se retorció

"bueno, vive con su hermana pero no creo, porque Chizuru-senpai debería estar trabajando en el hospital" Akari miro rendida la ropa tendida en el suelo que Kyōko había arrojado

"¿ella trabaja?"

"claro, todos lo hacemos, hasta tu" dijo Akari levantando el desastre que acababa de dejar Kyōko en la habitación

"¿enserio?"

"¡si! Así que no debes preocuparte si Sugiura-senpai pide ayuda a Chizuru-senpai para golpearte, eso no pasara"

"gracias... tus palabras me dan mucho ánimo" dijo Kyōko con un deje sarcástico "a todo esto..." Kyōko se puso otra vez pensativa "¿Qué sucede con Miyuki?"

"Mizuki" corrigió Akari

"si eso" dijo Kyōko restándole importancia "pienso que será la más afectada con todo esto"

"bueno si... pero de momento ella está en casa de su abuela, así que no se ha enterado de nada, y dudo que tanto Ayano como Yui quieran informarle" dijo Akari poniendo la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia

"bueno..." Kyōko suspiro y se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación "mi sobrina será un motivo más para arreglar esta situación" tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras seguida por Akari "como dice el dicho 'no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer la próxima semana'"

"así no es Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari

"bueno ya. Tenme paciencia, tampoco es que sea una erutida"

"se dice 'erudita'" volvió a corregirle

"y tú siempre llevándome la contraria"

"lo siento Kyōko-chan" Kyōko se colocó los zapatos y le dio última mirada a su amiga pelirroja

"basta de charla" dijo Kyōko abriendo la puerta principal "deséame suerte"

"suerte Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari sonriéndole adorablemente

"no la necesito..." dijo Kyōko haciendo que Akari se le saliera una gotita tras la cabeza "pero gracias"

Kyōko arranco su coche y salió rumbo a la residencia Ikeda. Por el camino siguió preguntándose la mejor forma de enfrentar a la chica de la coleta y decirle la verdad. Pero había un pequeño problema. Era cierto que ella y Yui se besaron y Ayano fue testigo de ello pero Kyōko fue la única culpable. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ayano con ella? ¿Era posible que dejara de hablarle?

Un profundo dolor en el pecho fue lo que ella sintió al imaginar algo así. Tendría que tener tacto, elegir las palabras correctas, o simplemente decirle que beso a Yui porque quería ser golpeada por la chica atlética. Esa última acción aunque era la verdad, Ayano seguramente lo tomaría como una ridiculez.

Luego de diez minutos Kyōko se vio frente a la casa de las hermanas Ikeda. Levanto su mano temblorosa y toco el timbre. Espero mientras dentro de ella su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se aceleraba. Extrañamente se sentía tan nerviosa que incluso podía jurar que era la primera vez en ponerse de ese modo.

La puerta se abrió "vaya... Toshinō-san, que sorpresa" Chitose le recibió pero de una forma muy amistosa "veo que tienes agallas para aparecerte por aquí" era una voz fría la que la chica de lentes usaba para referirse a ella

Kyōko estaba en shock, si no fuera por el color de esos ojos que la miraban hubiera jurado que quien abrió la puerta para recibirla no era otra que la mismísima Chizuru, pero eso no era así. Jamás en sus años de conocerla la había visto de esa manera. Chitose no parecía la chica linda, alegre y fantasiosa que una vez conoció. Esta Chitose era todo lo contrario.


	17. Chapter 17

Erase una vez una chica de anteojos bastante adorable. Erase una vez en un futuro distante, una chica de anteojos bastante adorable. Erase una vez Toshinō Kyōko enfrentando el peligro que podría representar dicha chica de anteojos ya no tan adorable.

"y bien... ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece Tortosino-san?"

Kyōko palideció ante esa fría mirada, lentamente y desde adentro congelaba sus nervios. Sabía que debía actuar, pero había un nudo en su garganta. La presión de su pecho, y aquellos ojos acusadores, la empujaban a un abismo lleno de tormentos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, respiró hondo un par de veces. Era el momento de enfrentar sus errores. Ahí en ese instante, esquivar a Chitose y encarar a Sugiura Ayano. Reparar el daño que ha causado.

"necesito..." detuvo su habla, su valor se quiso esfumar

"tú necesitas..." remarco Chitose con aquel tono frío

 _Vamos Kyōko... tu puedes._ Alzó la vista y la fundió con la de Chitose, en ese momento ninguna de ellas quiso ceder.

"Tengo que hablar con ella..." habló con firmeza "necesito hablar con Ayano" dijo Kyōko sosteniendo la mirada

"¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo"

Chitose se suavizo, pero aun no dejaría que la rubia entrase y hablara con su mejor amiga. Aun después de que pasaran varias horas, de ver y tratar con una Ayano completamente destrozada. Chitose lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era ira.

Pero aun así, Chitose sabía que entre todo aquella escena de telenovela algo no cuadraba para nada. Tenía muchos años conociendo a Yui y a Kyōko, que le resultaba increíble que durante cinco años ellas hayan engañado a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?" no sabía cuánto más podría mantener esa mascara, Chitose pronto se derrumbaría al igual que su amiga

"es solo un mal entendido..."dijo Kyōko tratando de explicar la situación

"mal entendido... ¡lo hicieron! ¡La lastimaron!" grito con rabia Chitose

"por favor..." Kyōko no pudo detener las lágrimas "lo siento... ¡déjame decirle! Déjame decirle... no quise lastimarla... la amo demasiado" dijo Kyōko al borde del llanto

"¿Qué? Estas..."

"¡es cierto!... ahora no hay por qué ocultarlo... ¡yo amo a Sugiura Ayano, y a nadie más!" grito a todo pulmón su confesión improvisada. Si eso le diera un boleto directo hacia su amada, qué más da gritarlo al mundo entero.

Chitose al oír esa confesión no supo cómo reaccionar. Rápidamente estudio a la rubia en busca de alguna señal que delatara su mentira, pero no hubo ninguna. Kyōko lo había gritado con tanta firmeza, tanta seguridad en cada palabra, que era difícil no creerle. Pero esa confesión hizo que la sangre de Chitose hirviera aún más.

"entonces tratas de separarlas..."

"¡no! Yo no soy esa clase de monstruo" Kyōko se adelantó a las conclusiones de Chitose "jamás le haría daño a ella, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero arreglar esta situación... quiero que Ayano y Yui vuelvan a formar una hermosa familia"

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría acaso Kyōko enmendar el daño que ella misma había provocado? Las heridas son muy profundas, sanarlas ya era bastante complicado. Tal vez Kyōko tenía la solución definitiva. Era posible, y Chitose estaba consciente, de que Ayano hubiera sido víctima de sus propias conclusiones.

Eran sinceras sus palabras, Chitose no tenía ninguna duda. Suspiro entonces permitiéndole la entrada a su morada, pero no dejaría que Kyōko quedase a solas con Ayano. Le dio la bienvenida con un gesto de su mano, Kyōko le agradeció mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

"está bien Toshinō-san... si en verdad quieres reparar el daño que has hecho... yo no soy quien para impedirlo" Chitose entro en su casa acompañada de la rubia quien la siguió hasta la sala de estar "por favor espera aquí. Debes saber que ella no querrá verte así como así" con un gesto le indicó que tomara asiento "Ayano-chan está arriba, hablare con ella y tratare de convencerla a que escuche lo que tienes que decir" Kyōko asintió en acuerdo sentándose en un sillón del lugar "pero no te prometo nada"

Chitose dejo a la rubia mientras ella iba por la chica de la coleta. Kyōko quedo sola con sus pensamientos, mientras sus dedos jugaban entre ellos queriendo así calmar su corazón. Después de unos minutos sus métodos no parecían funcionar muy bien, su pecho cada subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Los segundos parecían detenerse haciendo aún más cruel la tortura.

Chitose bajo pasado varios minutos, encontró a la rubia ojeando despreocupada una revista que había sobre la mesa del centro. Aquel acto la hizo dudar un momento de las capacidades de Kyōko. No debía equivocarse pues eso le costaría caro. Se acercó a ella y le indico que le siguiera.

"fue difícil Toshinō-san..." dijo Chitose subiendo unas escaleras "ahora todo depende de ti"

Kyōko guardo silencio, espero hasta estar frente a Ayano para articular una palabra. Ambas se pararon frente una puerta, el momento estaba cerca. Kyōko respiro suavemente, con forme Chitose abrió la puerta.

Lentamente del otro lado una larga y hermosa cabellera morada hacia su presencia. Kyōko aguantó la respiración, parpadeó una última vez antes de que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de ella.

Su rostro estaba en blanco, los años que paso junto a Yui le habían servido de algo. Pero aunque su expresión se negara a compartir su estado, las marcas visibles contaban otra historia. Aquellas mejillas que brillaban, aquellos ojos ligeramente hinchados, aquel hermoso cabello desalineado. Sin duda algo que destroza el corazón de Kyōko.

"Aya..."

Silencio total luego de que la habitación fuera inundada por aquella sonora bofetada. Con la vista hacia un costado y aquel molesto y doloroso ardor en la mejilla, Kyōko sintió aquella primera descarga de ira. Vendrían muchas más, Kyōko lo tenía presente

"me merezco esto y mucho más" dijo ella denotando su culpa

Ayano se negó a responder, pues agitada ella estaba. Kyōko acaricio su mejilla y enderezó su postura, la vio a los ojos... segundos después.

"perdóname" Kyōko fue contra Ayano

Ella no ha cambiado, Kyōko sigue siendo la misma. Y es por eso que tomando las manos de Ayano, Kyōko la aventó sobre la gran cama detrás de ellas.

"¡kyaa...!"

Chitose no supo interpretar ese momento dado, pero trató de separar a la rubia quien sobre Ayano sostuvo sus manos. Pero antes de que Chitose arruinara el momento, Kyōko hizo lo impensable... bueno... es Kyōko, ella no piensa. En fin...

En un arranque de valor o estupidez, Kyōko descendió capturando los labios de Ayano con los suyos en un beso salvaje. Esto basto para despistar a Chitose de su idea original, provocándole una increíble hemorragia nasal.

Ayano abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, pues jamás se esperaba hago como eso. Se sentía familiar, algo de toda una vida. Creía haber estado preparada pero nada más equivocada. Un cosquilleo en su estómago, un ardor en sus mejillas. Su corazón iba rápido acelerando, sus brazos dejaron de luchar cayendo a sus costados. Creía estar loca por como correspondió aquel beso, ya sus ojos se cerraron dejándose llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

"te amo Ayano" dijo Kyōko separándose un poco de la indefensa Ayano "siempre lo he hecho, te amo"

¿Qué había hecho?

Se negó a mirarla manteniendo su vista en la oscuridad, se culpó por ser débil por dejarse arrastrar. ¿A que estaba jugando Kyōko? ¿Qué quería demostrar? Fuera lo que fuera las cosas parecían indicar que ella había ganado. Pero Ayano sintió algo inusual, algo cálido resbalaba por su mejilla. Ella se arriesgó, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una rubia destrozada, que lentamente cayó sobre ella. Ayano no dudó ni un segundo en recibirla preparando sus labios para un nuevo beso.


	18. Chapter 18

Ella buscó consuelo entre los brazos de su amada. Ella encontró la felicidad al lado de la mujer que ama. Ella perdió todo lo que una vez tuvo. Ella ganó mucho y a la vez nada. Ella deseó retroceder el tiempo e impedir una tragedia. Ella comprendió luego que la única tragedia fue la que ella misma provoco. Ella se rindió ante la hermosa sonrisa de sus sueños. Ella entendió que existen muchas formas de amar.

Su respiración se fue normalizando con el acallar de sus gimoteos, la chica debajo aun la sostenía entre sus brazos. Ayano la acaricio como si de su hija se tratase, queriendo calmar su llanto que aunque sin motivos apareció no dejo de cepillar de su cabello para que rápidamente Kyōko se sintiera mejor. Era un alivio para la chica de la coleta saber que Kyōko ya no lloraba más, saber que su estado ya se había recuperado y que podría volver a lidiar con esa chica cabeza hueca.

"comprendes ahora... ¿verdad?" Kyōko levantó solo un poco para ver un adorable rubor en las mejillas de Ayano

"si" dijo ella un tanto incomoda "entiendo perfectamente" miro hacia un costado para escapar de su mirada azulada

Kyōko entre llantos le explico lo sucedido. La verdad, aunque ridícula, fue escuchada atentamente por Ayano. Ya no tendría motivos para estar enfadada con la rubia, solo en cierto punto, y en si varios sucesos en su historia la pusieron a pensar en su momento. De todas las locuras que ella escucho, la que más le llamó la atención fue el haber estado casada con Kyōko y haberla aguantado durante tres años. Ayano sonrió a sus adentros divertida, ella sabía que cuando se está enamorada nunca se escucha a la razón, porque el estar con esa persona especial el corazón dictara la conducta.

"¿puedes hacerte a un lado? Pesas mucho" Ayano se movió sin libertad bajo el cuerpo de la rubia

"si... lo siento" dijo Kyōko sentándose al filo de la cama "no quise incomodarte"

"no lo haces... solo que... todo esto es... raro" Ayano imitó a Kyōko sentándose en la cama pero del otro lado dándole la espalda.

Vueltas daba su cabeza queriendo enfocarse en una sola idea. Las sinceras palabras de Kyōko se abrieron paso en ese mar de dudas e inseguridades, llegando luego a tocar el fondo de sus emociones deteniendo el ajetreo provocado por la rubia.

"las confesiones siempre son raras" dijo Kyōko perdiéndose en la roja mancha que adornaba el piso de forma temporal "¿no se sintió igual cuando ella se te confesó?"

"generalmente no se habla de esos temas con la chica que te gusta" dijo Ayano con una sonrisa de lado

"je je..." se rio la rubia "tenía que intentar"

"esperaste mucho Toshinō Kyōko" Ayano suspiro, jugando con sus dedos ella continuo "nunca mi imagine que me vieras de esa forma"

"si lo sé" dibujo una sonrisa satisfecha por haber encontrado el valor

Su corazón iba rápido en ese momento, deseando acabar con los nervios grito muy fuerte entre el llanto que la amaba. Largos fueron los segundo en los que gobernó el silencio, increíble o no, solo la el aire circulando guiado por la suave respiración de Chitose les decía que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

"¿no has tenido una vida fácil?" pregunto Ayano

Aunque la respuesta era fácil la pregunta le sorprendió "creo que no" Kyōko contestó

"es curioso que menciones eso, yo siempre te he admirado..." dijo Ayano "te propusiste una meta en tu vida y la cumpliste, sin importar que, tu supiste dar la pelea. Jamás te importo cuantas veces caíste, tú simplemente te levantabas y continuabas. Muy pocas personas logran cumplir sus sueños, muy pocas personas logran hacer realidad sus deseos"

"deseos..." susurro Kyōko

"pero ahora me dejaste ver a la verdadera Toshinō Kyōko... me das la idea de que nunca te importo tus logros"

"solo son cascarones vacíos Ayano... uno puede soñar tanto como quiera, pero deberá preguntarse si la respuesta está en alguno de esos sueños" dijo Kyōko colocándose sus manos atrás para sostener su peso mientras miraba el techo "los deseos... no existen en realidad"

"y lo dice la chica que según ella está aquí por un deseo, y que besó a mi esposa solo porque quería que la mandara al hospital" dijo Ayano queriéndose burlar de las contradicciones de Kyōko

"no tienes por qué burlarte" Kyōko fingió estar ofendida "es solo que se me acabaron las explicaciones lógicas que pudieran darle sentido a esta realidad"

"y ahora hablas como una científica" Ayano se giró para verla "cuanto has madurado..." dijo ella "hasta hace poco aun parecías tener el mismo espíritu infantil de hace trece años"

Hubiera sido una tormenta bastante grande, gracias a la sinceridad de Kyōko se pudo evitar una tragedia, o al menos eso pensaba la rubia. Claro estaba ante Ayano los motivos de Kyōko y la reciente conducta que las llevaron a ese punto, ahora solo quedaba un paso más.

"jeje... no soy diferente, solo... que ahora presto más atención" dijo Kyōko girándose para encontrarse con la sonrisa radiante de Ayano "además también soy mucho más sexy"

Ayano se cubrió una risita juguetona con la mano "retiro lo dicho"

Las intenciones de Kyōko siempre fueron buenas, además Ayano sabía de su condición actual y de lo que con la rubia sucedió después del accidente. Pero de todo eso Kyōko sin tener noción alguna, revelo una espinita que empezaría a causarle cierta inconformidad a la chica de la coleta.

"así soy yo"

Ayano y Kyōko se sonrieron una a la otra, todo estaría mejor. Pero la sonrisa de Ayano desapareció al ver a su mejor amiga tirada en un charco de su propia sangre. Rápidamente se apuró a brindarle ayuda, aunque Chitose balbuceaba incoherencias feliz de la vida.

"¡Chitose!"

"algunas cosas nunca cambian" dijo Kyōko

"ayúdame" pidió Ayano a lo que Kyōko tomó a la chica de lentes de los brazos "pongámosla sobre la cama" y con su ayuda pudieron levantarla.

"Ayano-chan... he he... te dejare besarme donde quieras" decía una Chitose bastante desorientada y débil

"vamos Chitose, no juegues..." con un paño húmedo Ayano limpio el rastro de sangre de la nariz de Chitose "será mejor que descanses"

"Ayano-chan..." Ayano tomo las sabanas y las coloco sobre su mejor amiga "gracias"

Ayano sonrió al recordar todos esos momentos en los que Chitose le daba aquellos sustos "gracias a ti amiga mía"

Ayano y Kyōko dejaron descansando a Chitose, merecido para recuperar sus energías. Ayano guio a Kyōko hasta la salida donde la despediría, pues Kyōko ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance en esa situación.

"deberíamos juntarnos e ir de excursión, como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Kyōko, entusiasmada con su reciente ida de un día de campo.

"con lo que sucedió en nuestro último encuentro, no estoy tan segura" dijo Ayano

"vamos Ayano ¡será divertido! Y Miyuki nos podría acompañar" Kyōko propuso el integrar a la pequeña a su círculo de amigas

"Mizuki" corrigió Ayano el equívoco nombre que Kyōko usa para referirse a su hija

"si eso..." Kyōko hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia "yo le podría enseñar muchas cosas" dijo con emoción de tener un pupilo

"preferiría que no lo hicieras" comentó Ayano

"bo~... ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?" dijo Kyōko deteniéndose y mirando a Ayano con ojitos inocentes

"¡si!" fue directa su respuesta

"auch... eso dolió" dijo Kyōko sentándose para colorarse los zapatos

"no es mi intención Toshinō Kyōko, solo actúo como una madre responsable"

"sé que eres una grandiosa mamá Ayano" dijo Kyōko mirándola a los ojos "eres la mejor de todas" Ayano bajo la vista avergonzada por su sonrojo provocado por tanto alago "Hasta pronto Ayano" dijo Kyōko y se despidió con la mano

"adiós Toshinō Kyōko..." dijo Ayano "¡hey espera!" un detalle se le escapaba así que detuvo a la rubia

"si Ayano" Kyōko se giró para prestarle atención "¿Qué sucede?"

"es sobre..." en un instante el rostro de Ayano se puso muy rojo "ese be... be-be..." empezó a tartamudear de lo más lindo

Kyōko sonrió muy divertida por lo adorable que se veía Ayano "no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie"

Ayano pudo respirar a librarse de esa repentina presión sobre su pecho "gracias" dijo a lo que Kyōko le respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Así Kyōko se alejó de la residencia Ikeda, ahora debería pensar la forma de abordar su siguiente parada. Entrando en su coche y encendiendo el motor, Kyōko tomo rumbo hacia la residencia Funami, donde tal vez no se seria probable encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, pero debía intentar.

"espero que no esté tan enojada conmigo"


	19. Chapter 19

Una casa a oscuras fue lo que ella encontró. Nadie le abrió la puerta, sin invitación ella sola se metió. Kyōko buscó a su amiga en toda la planta baja, pues estaba bastante segura que ahí ella estaba, un auto en la cochera mal estacionado fue la prueba que necesitaba. Podía oír el ruido de la contestadora, y como varios tonos de llamada negaban la conexión. Del teléfono sobre una mesa se escuchaba una ligera respiración, luego como varias veces entraba en acción la contestadora. La voz de una chica con un ligero acento agradecía su llamada, se disculpaba por no poder atenderle y que dejara un mensaje.

"qué raro" dijo Kyōko

Creyó haber arreglado esa situación, ¿Por qué aun ella se negaba a contestarle?. Dejo el aparato sobre la mesa, y reanudo su marcha. Pensaba en la posibilidad de un encuentro, por eso Ayano no le contestaría. Sabe que a la chica de la coleta le gusta ser romántica aunque ella lo niegue, los pequeños y grandes detalles siempre que sean con amor pondrán a latir su corazón.

"Tal vez este arriba" dijo Kyōko dispuesta a subir las escaleras

Se movió con sigilo, siempre con cautela. Estaba en terreno peligroso y tarde o temprano se encontraría con una fiera, puede o no, terminaría haciéndola pedazos. Subió las escaleras, rechinando cada escalón anunciaban su presencia en el lugar. Había una habitación iluminada, la puerta no estaba cerrada, era la habitación de Ayano que en ese mundo comparte con Yui. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, tembló y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos incómodos.

"Yui... Yui-nyan... ¿estás ahí?" dijo alzando un poco la voz para evitar sorpresas desagradables

La puerta lentamente se abre dejando ver a una Yui Funami en unas muy malas condiciones. Con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados decían que ella había estado llorando. Su cabello enmarañado su ropa desalineada solo podía atribuirse a una alcohólica o con problemas mentales, pero Kyōko sabía que ese no era el caso.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para anticiparse a los movimientos de su amiga, Yui fue rápida al tomarla de las prendas y azotarla contra la pared más cercana. Su semblante había cambiado repentinamente, mientras resoplaba enfurecida su mano libre formaba un puño.

"tu..." dijo Yui a punto de levantar sus puño contra Kyōko

Quería golpearla por lo que le hizo, pero ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo?. Suspiro aflojando el agarre que mantenía a Kyōko contra la pared. La rubia había jurado que moriría, ya su alma había abandonado su cuerpo pues muy pálida ella se había puesto.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kyōko?" dijo Yui "no es suficiente separarme de Ayano que ahora vienes a burlarte"

"¿Qué?... ¿Me crees capaz de hacer una cosa así?" pregunto Kyōko nada ofendida pues ella misma se había adjudicado esa fama "Si tú y yo somos amigas..."

"¡pues no lo parece!" grito Yui acercándose hacia Kyōko

"por favor cálmate Yui" volvió a temblar la rubia al sentir la amenaza

"que me calme ¡que me calme!..." dijo Yui a punto de reventar de ira "¡destruiste mi matrimonio!..."

"si me dejaras explicarte..." dijo Kyōko colocando sus brazos como escudo "Ayano ya no está furiosa contigo, es más, ella espera por ti en casa de Chitose" se apresuró a decir para ver si así calmaba la fiera que en ese momento era su amiga

"que... lo dices..." fueron buenas noticias que hicieron que la ira de Yui se fuera calmando "¿lo dices en serio?" dijo Yui ya relajada, aunque ella no lo quería demostrar su cuerpo la traicionó y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

"si..." Kyōko pudo bajar la guardia y respirar aliviada "sé que fue mi culpa, así que yo hable con ella y le explique lo que había sucedido. Le dije que fue mi culpa, que fui yo quien prácticamente me lancé a besarte" dijo Kyōko deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. No podría contarle toda la plática que tuvo con Ayano, ni mucho menos los métodos que utilizo para que la escuchara, eso podría empeorar las cosas.

"madre mía que susto, ¿me das ron con pasas? Estoy baja de azúcar" dijo Kyōko recuperándose del reciente susto de muerte que se llevó.

Yui le dio la espalda a Kyōko, aun había esperanza. Pero... ¿Por qué no contestaba el celular ni el teléfono de Chitose?. Estaba claro que tenía que ir por ella lo más antes posible. Pero antes de que Yui se precipitara su celular sonó indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Kyōko se cruzó de brazos mientras que su amiga revisaba con una gran sonrisa un correo que le acababa de llegar.

"deberías ver la cara que pones..." dijo Kyōko "es espantosa"

"silencio" dijo Yui sin poder contener su alegría

"¿quieres un consejo?" dijo Kyōko "ve por ella, dile que la amas y que nunca dejaras de hacerlo. Dile que solo vives para ella, diles que solo piensas en mil maneras de hacerla feliz."

"Kyōko..."

"bien y ¿Dónde está mi helado?" dijo Kyōko poniéndose de pie

Yui le agradeció con una sonrisa y un abrazo "busca en la cocina" le dijo

Kyōko vio partir a su amiga Yui hacia donde la estaba esperando Ayano, estaba feliz por su amiga y más por su amada tsundere. Como una persona que abraza su destino, Kyōko se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. Dejo su auto en cualquier sitio que ella no recordaría, seguramente Akari lo recogería.

"me alegro mucho Ikeda-senpai..."

Akari la dulce pelirroja contestó juguetona su celular. Eran buenas noticias las que recibió, ya todo se había solucionado. Un peso menos que había que afrontar, solo faltaba dar con Kyōko para llevarla a casa, pues eran muchas horas las que la rubia desapareció.

"mesera... otra ronda porfa..."

Entrando en una heladería Akari dio con la rubia, esta estaba algo perdida. Meneando una cuchara sobre un helado, como si discutiera internamente cual sería el mejor sitio donde incrustarla, sea donde sea, para Akari estaba todo claro.

"Kyōko-chan..." dijo la pelirroja ganándose la atención de Kyōko

"¿Akari?..." dijo Kyōko levantándose de su sitio "¡Akari!..."

Kyōko se le lanzo a los brazos mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a surgir, no pudo detener el llanto. Akari la abrazo con fuerza sosteniéndola con cariño, sabia por lo que la rubia estaba pasando al renunciar a su único amor. Estaba orgullosa sin duda, Kyōko había demostrado ser muy madura.

Algo incomoda por como las personas dentro del local las veían, aunque nada malo pensaban, al contrario, suspiraban encantadas de ver a una pareja reconciliada, eso pensaban ellas. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana para estar más cómodas, y ya no dar ideas equivocadas. Pero Kyōko aunque ya había parado de gimotear, decidió no soltarse de Akari.

"lo has hecho bien Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari acariciando el cabello rubio de Kyōko

"¿tú crees?" dijo Kyōko apartándose un poco para limpiarse los ojos "¿no necesito regalarle algo... un crucero tal vez?"

"Estoy muy segura que ella es muy feliz en este momento, esta devuelta con su familia..." le sonrió con sinceridad

"ella es feliz, es lo único que me importa ahora" dijo Kyōko dibujando una sonrisa

"me alegra mucho oírte decir eso" dijo Akari

"¿crees que me deje clonarla?" Dijo Kyōko con un brillo en los ojos

"claro que no Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari preocupada de que una nueva loca idea ronde esa cabeza hueca, mejor cambio el tema "¿ya dejaste esa idea loca de que este mundo era solo un sueño, un deseo fallido?"

"los deseos no existen, sinceramente ya no creo en eso. He estado desde del accidente deseando mil veces sin darme cuenta cuanto la lastimaba a ella" dijo Kyōko ya de mejor humor

"bueno..." dijo Akari poniendo en duda todo en lo que Kyōko había creído "los deseos existen como tal, pero eso no quiere decir que estos sean cumplidos por deidades con poderes, genios de lámparas o estrellas fugaces. Los deseos deben y pueden ser cumplidos por la persona en cuestión, pero lo más admirable es cumplir los deseos de los demás aun a costa de nuestro sufrimiento. La felicidad no es propia a quien la sienta Kyōko-chan... la felicidad esta en hacer realidad la felicidad de esa persona especial; De cumplir sus más profundos deseos, de hacer realidad sus sueños sin importarse así mismo"

"qué tontería" dijo Kyōko de forma burlona "deberías escribir novelas cómicas"

"no te burles Kyōko-chan..." dijo Kyōko haciendo un puchero "si crees así... hagamos un juego"

"¿un juego?" Akari asintió "siento que la historia se repetirá... pues bien, hagámoslo" dijo Kyōko preparada para cualquier reto.

"digamos que yo puedo concederte un deseo, el que sea"

"pues diría que esto me suena a cliché, y que quieres impresionarme con trucos baratos" dijo Kyōko

"¡concéntrate!" reprimió Akari

"está bien" dijo Kyōko rodando los ojos

"¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?"

"deseo que se cumplan sus deseos, ya sabes de quien hablo"

"espera..." dijo Akari anonadada "pudiste desear aquello por lo que has estado sufriendo desde el accidente"

"no es necesario Akari, lo acabas de decir... dar todo por Ayano es lo único que me importa. Además es solo un simple juego" dijo Kyōko

"me alegro de oír eso..." dijo Akari "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido y emocionante?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"bueno..." dijo Akari sosteniendo con un dedo su mentón "que tal algo que nos haga erizar la piel, tan loco que hará que se nos salga el corazón" dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada

"pues he oído que en el centro hay un lugar que por cinco dólares te sacan el corazón y sin anestesia" dijo Kyōko sin entusiasmo a la idea

"mooo... no te burles" dijo Akari haciendo un puchero, así que tomando a Kyōko de la mano dijo "vamos"

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Kyōko, tomando una gran cucharada de helado

"cerraremos este día con pura adrenalina"

La idea de diversión que tenía Kyōko sobre Akari era muy diferente a la realidad. Con el escuadrón de locas alfa 16 al mando ¿Qué podría salir mal?. Con un par de llamadas por parte de Akari, 30 minutos después Kyōko y la pelirroja junto al escuadrón de locas alfa 16 sobrevolaban las afueras de la ciudad en busca del sitio ideal.

"¿estas segura de esto Akari-chan?" dijo Kyōko sosteniéndose de lo que podía "tal vez pagar para que te sacaran el corazón no sería una mala idea"

"¡esto es a lo que me refiero!" dijo Akari "vamos Kyōko-chan, no tengas miedo, Yui-chan lo hizo... no debe ser tan difícil"

 _"atención, aquí Misa-chan al habla, estamos teniendo corrientes favorables y tenemos cielo despejado... ¡un pájaro!... ah sí... no que era un OVNI... ¿estas segura?... ya entendí... ¡bien! pueden proceder con la diversión"_

"muy bien peladas ¿listas para morir?" dijo Natsumi "¿Quién va primero?"

"¡bien!" de pronto Kyōko se puso de pie "acabemos con esto"

La puesta de desembarco se abrió dejando ver la vista de algunas nubes que eran dejadas atrás. Debajo de forma casi imperceptible las parcelas verdes de algunos arrozales y arboles tan diminutos como puntos.

"te veré del otro lado Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari sonriente

"no querrás decir abajo" dijo Kyōko a lo que Akari respondió negando con la cabeza

Kyōko le restó importancia pues tomando su celular busco la foto de su amada, aquella donde ella dormía mientras abrazaba aquel muñeco que la rubia había ganado en la feria. Estaba mal haberlo hecho sin su consentimiento, pero era algo de lo que no se arrepentía. Esa imagen parecía darle valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡lista!" dijo Natsumi a lo que Renge le acercó una especie de mochila

"¡si!" dijo Kyōko, y empezó a correr hacia la compuerta

"muy bien oxigenada, entonces ponte..." quiso decir Natsumi pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia ya había saltado "¡¿que nadie le dijo que no puedes hacer paracaidismo sin paracaídas?!"

Solo se dejó caer, pues aunque pareciera un error muy grave, ya no se podía hacer nada. La adrenalina se había apoderado de ella mientras disfrutó cada segundo de su caída. Dicen que en esos momentos vienen a la mente trazos de toda tu vida. Para Kyōko los trazos fueron esos que desde despertó en aquel hospital se fueron acumulando en su memoria, ahora dichos recuerdos eran arrastrados con el viento que iba dejando atrás.

"Ayano... tu cabello huele a frutas" su sonrisa creció y sus ojos cerró

Suave contacto sobre su piel, la caricia divina y el calor familiar la rodeo. Aquella fragancia, dulce olor celestial que inunda sus sentidos. Levanto su mano hacia el cielo esperando a que su ángel la atrapara, sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados sintió aquella mano tan suave sostenerla. Sus dedos juntos acoplándose al deseo de estar juntas, una caricia roza su mejilla llegando hasta sus labios, la sensación tibia y suave maravilla de la creación. Apretó muy fuerte el agarre aunque parecía detenerse, así Kyōko estuviera a salvo no dejaría que ella se apartase, pues entre los brazos de ese ángel Kyoko quería por siempre estar.

"te amo Ayano"

"te amo Kyōko"

* * *

 **Esperen al próximo capitulo… porque será el ultimo… osea el fin.**

 **Si el fin de este pequeño malo muy malo fanfic**


	20. Chapter 20

Que era aquel brillo inusual, sus ojos azules podían no ver más allá. Era cálida aquella compañía que entre abrazos y besos derramada lágrimas de felicidad. Parecía un mundo donde blanco sólo gobernaba dejando a los colores atrás, pero aquellos ojos que la miraban con amor gozaban de un hermoso matiz. Sueños podrían ser, ciertos sonidos cortos zumbidos y pisadas que afuera parecian correr. Levantó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de esa mujer. Acarició lentamente con delicadeza, el suave tacto delicado enviaba sensaciones que reflejadas en aquellos labios podía decirse que eran agradables.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, los dedos rozan los dedos y las aprisionan contra ella. Aquel suave tacto dignas manos de un ángel eran caricias familiares. Aquellos hermosos labios temblaron ligeramente, aquellos bellos ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Inclinándose sobre ella deposito un beso sobre su frente. ¿Qué importancia tiene estar desorientada? Sin duda las caricias de aquella mujer bastaban para hacerla sentir en casa.

"Kyōko" susurro despacio, tan bajo, pero a la vez fuerte

"Ayano" se movió más cerca no deseaba alejarse de ella

Pero sin fuerza para detenerla ella se alejaba despacio, rogaba con sus ojos azules que no lo hiciera, que no le dejara sola. Ella coloco una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndola de hacer esfuerzos

"todo está bien..." dijo ella "volveré por ti" pero se vio detenida por la mano de Kyōko

"¡no!" la rubia protesto "no me dejes sola... tengo miedo" dijo ella mirándola con tristeza a través de las gotas

Estaba frágil como una niña, Ayano no lo soportaría. Volvió con ella, tomándola de la cabeza la miro fijamente. Una palabra tan suave dijo que desde el fondo de su corazón guardaba hasta el momento exacto en que su amor por Kyōko fuera inmenso. Ya sus labios reclamaron haciéndolos suyos nuevamente, el dolor se perdía y la alegría reinaba dentro de su alma.

"te amo tanto Kyōko... te amo" dijo Ayano al separarse de aquel beso

"Ayano..." susurro Kyōko con una gran sonrisa mientras las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla "perdóname" desvió la mirada hacia el blanco del lugar

"no... ya pasó... solo tú me importas ahora" dijo Ayano, queriendo no volver a recordar los motivos por los que están en ese lugar.

"Ayano... lo siento... yo" dijo Kyōko, pero Ayano la detuvo de continuar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

"shh... no sigas por favor" dijo Ayano despacio volviéndola a inclinar para besarla nuevamente "necesito saber cómo estas, espera... no tardare" se apartó de ella alejándose de la mirada azul.

Kyōko respiro sintiendo el dulce aroma, con sus sentidos presos por su ángel de largo cabello, sus ojos vieron como aquel ondeaba con sutiles movimientos. la amaba, la necesitaba. su corazón acelerado lo podía confirmar con aquel aparato que hacia un ruido marcando su ritmo cardiaco cerca de la cama.

Ya con todos sus sentidos trabajando, Kyōko empezó a estudiar su entorno. Era cierto no podía ser otro sitio, estaba en el hospital. Recordaba el accidente, pero no como llego ahí, pero también recordaba fragmentos borrosos de una vida de pesadilla. Sintió un escalofrió, junto sus manos para frotarlas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo una fina aguja se clavaba bajo su piel de una de sus manos. Un líquido recorría aquel equipo venoclisis, era extraño, ella no se sentía enferma incluso juraba estar en perfecto estado.

Con suma delicadeza acaricio su pecho, algo acolchado había debajo, era un vendaje. Presiono suavemente, pero al sentir un fuerte dolor desistió de esa idea. Busco con la mirada a su alrededor, todo era aburrido en muchos sentidos. Pero cerca de ella a un lado de la cama, unas flores descansaban inundando la sala con su aroma.

"vaya..." una chica entro en aquel cuarto seguida por Ayano "veo que ya despertaste Toshinō-san"

"Chitose..."

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto "¿te sientes agotada, te duele algo?" Kyōko respondió negando con la cabeza, y con sus ojos puestos en Ayano llamándola desesperadamente "bien... déjame decirte que nos tenías muy preocupadas, han sido cuatro largos días y más para Ayano-chan"

"¿cuatro... días?" dijo Kyōko

"¡Chitose! Por favor..." dijo Ayano juntando sus manos

Chitose se giró hacia Kyōko, y con una grandiosa sonrisa le dijo "eres muy afortunada" se apartó despacio y le hizo una señal a Ayano para que se acercara "bueno todo indica que estas bien, presión normal, ritmo normal, tu herida esta sanando sin ninguna novedad, no tienes fracturas ni contusiones... pero necesito hacerte unas pruebas... es solo rutina, estarás de regreso en casa muy pronto y..." Chitose se quitó sus lentes y empezó a fantasear "si... ropa comestible hehehe..." dijo mientras le salía un hilo de sangre de la nariz

"¡Chitose!" Dijo Ayano roja de la vergüenza

"oh si... lo siento" dijo Chitose colocándose los lentes "bueno las dejare a solas..." Chitose se volvió a quitar los lentes "enfermera... hora de la medicina... hehehe"

"¡Chitose!"

"lo siento" dijo Chitose colocándose los lentes, otra vez, y limpiándose la nariz "creo que las demás querrán pasar a ver cómo estas Toshinō-san"

"¿las demás?"

"nuestras amigas mi amor" dijo Ayano

"mi amor..." dijo Kyōko levantando una ceja haciendo que Ayano se sonrojara "eso me gusta"

"no seas tonta" dijo Ayano inclinándose para besar a su rubia cabeza hueca "no lo escucharas muy seguido de mi"

"bo~o ¿ni un poquito?" dijo Kyōko haciendo un puchero

"no, y no insistas. Bueno Chitose creo que si..." Ayano se volteó para encontrarse con una Chitose en modo fantasía y con sangre saliendo de su nariz "¡Chitose!"

"que felicidad" decía Chitose con emoción "oh perdón Ayano-chan, no lo puedo evitar"

"jejeje..." se rio Kyōko "Chitose sabe lo que es bueno" dijo y levanto el pulgar "buen trabajo"

"ya, no le des ánimos" dijo Ayano

"ok, les diré a las demás que ya despertaste y que pueden pasar, yo estaré con otros pacientes" dijo Chitose tomando un portapapeles y saliendo de la habitación "cualquier cosa me avisas Ayano-chan" Ayano asintió con la cabeza

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kyōko tomo la mano de Ayano y la halo sorprendiendo a la chica de la coleta. Kyōko la miro con esos ojos azules que la enamoraron y que hacen que el corazón de Ayano vaya muy rápido, sus mejillas adquirieron un bonito rubor y más cuando Kyōko le empezó a acariciar la mejilla.

"te amo Ayano" dijo Kyōko "perdóname"

"no seas tonta"

Ayano estaba muy feliz que casi no se pudo contener de inclinarse sobre la cama y besar con pasión a su alocada rubia. entre besos Ayano sonrió al escuchar el aumento del rito cardiaco de Kyōko, todo por ella. Pero, así como el corazón de Kyōko latía como loco, el de Ayano no se quedaba atrás, como si hicieran una competencia. Kyōko la tomó de la cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso, ambas lo necesitaban. Pequeños suspiros y ruiditos juguetones se les escapaban, que importa, estaban solas... verdad...

"¡hola Toshinō-senpai!" grito una chica entrando en la habitación

Las chicas se asustaron tanto, Ayano se separó rápidamente de Kyōko mientras se tomaba el pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Kyōko miro al techo y resoplo con frustración

"no seas imprudente Sakurako, estamos en un hospital" reprimió Himawari a su cabeza hueca "lo siento mucho senpais" la chica de cabello azul se inclinó en disculpa por el atrevimiento de su mujer

"Saku-chan, Oppai-chan" dijo Kyōko olvidándose de su inoportuna intromisión

"hola Kyōko-senpai" dijo una pelirosa entrando en la habitación

"Chinatsu-chan" dijo Kyōko con una creciente sonrisa

"hola Toshinō" un saludo a secas fue lo que Chizuru dijo al entrar

"Chizuru, ven aquí que quiero besarte" dijo Kyōko estirando los brazos y haciendo labios de pato

"qué asco" dijo Chizuru haciendo una mueca

"hola Kyōko" dijo la última chica en entrar

"Yui..." dijo Kyōko borrando su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos y juntando las cejas. "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" dijo Kyōko en un tono grave

Todas las presentes vieron como tan pronto la actitud alegre de Kyōko pasaba en cuestión de segundos a estado de alerta. Como si de un animal que defiende su territorio, la rubia de ojos azules le apuñaló una feroz mirada a su buena amiga Yui. Ayano estaba, por no decir muy confundida, pero también bastante asustada. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Kyōko, era posible que haya algo malo con la rubia y que Chitose no fuera capaz de ver.

"¿Qué sucede Kyōko?, vine a ver como sigues" Yui trato de apartar esa feroz mirada y sonrió para darle tranquilidad a la fiera, demostrarle serenidad debería ser suficiente para hacerle entender que ella no era una amenaza.

"estoy muy bien" dijo la rubia en tono frío "ahora ya puedes retirarte" apuntó con el dedo hacia la puerta

"oh mira" Yui trato de fingir que solo se trataba de un juego "te traje un helado, es..."

"¡no quiero nada tuyo!" dijo Kyōko, "vete" volvió a apuntar hacia la puerta

"Kyōko, ella solo está haciendo amable" dijo Ayano, Kyōko le respondió tomándola de la mano en un fuerte agarre "Kyōko..." Ayano tembló ligeramente

"¡vete!" grito Kyōko con furia "vete, que se vaya, no quiero que esté aquí, ¡vete!" por la cercanía con la rubia, Ayano pudo ver como los ojos azules de Kyōko se cristalizaron

"Kyōko..." dijo Ayano preocupada al verle una lagrima asomarse

"¡que se vaya! No quiero que este cerca ¡vete!" Kyōko apretó aún más el agarre con el que mantenía a Ayano prisionera, mientras apuñalaba a Yui con la mirada

Yui se rindió y supo que su presencia no era bien recibida, lentamente bajo el helado que le había mostrado a Kyōko y que fue llevado con mucho cariño. Había estado muy feliz al enterarse de que la rubia ya estaba consciente y fuera de peligro alguno, después de todo, Kyōko era como su hermana. Pero, ¿había hecho algo mal, tal que hiciera enojar a Kyōko tanto como para no querer verla?

"vamos amor" Chinatsu tomó la mano de Yui y la llevó fuera de la habitación "puede ser que este confundida" dijo la chica de pelo rosa en un intento por levantar el ánimo de Yui.

"si..." dijo despacio añadiendo un suspiro a la palabra

Yui estaba muy decaída en esos momentos, las palabras crueles y directas de su amiga le clavaron una daga en su pecho. Chinatsu estaba muy preocupada por Yui, solo verla recargarse en la pared más cercana para luego deslizarse en el piso era suficiente para saber el estado en el que se encontraba su mujer. Por suerte cierta chica de anteojos que pasaba por ahí se les acercó desconcertada por aquella atmósfera tan deprimente.

"Ikeda-senpai" Chinatsu le contó a su senpai lo que minutos antes había ocurrido, con la esperanza de que ella supiera la respuesta

"ya veo" dijo Chitose, luego de procesar la información que acaba de recibir "es posible que se trate de algún trauma temporal" hasta ese momento Yui presto mayor atención a las palabras de Chitose

"¿trauma? Pero ¿Por qué yo?" Yui protesto por ser la única en la lista negra de Kyōko

"durante los días que estuvo dormida, es posible que Toshinō-san haya tenido pesadillas donde tu hayas tenido presencia. De cualquier manera, debo hablar con Toshinō-san y preguntarle directamente, pero existe la posibilidad de que ella no recuerde nada, eso casi siempre pasa"

"¿pero el coma no es una pérdida de conciencia total, como pudo soñar?"

"es algo que no le he dicho a Ayano-chan pero... Toshinō-san presentaba mucha actividad cerebral, es algo raro y a la vez confuso. No hubo golpes, no había hemorragia interna, no hay contusiones, incluso el cristal que se incrusto en su pecho no llegó a dañar ningún órgano ni arteria. Nunca presentó los síntomas de un coma, es como si solo se hubiera dormido. Sin duda es un caso raro. También hay que recordar que la recuperación de la conciencia no es instantánea, en cualquiera de los dos casos, solo hay que esperar"

"entonces ella está bien"

"si, aunque débil por haber estado solo a base de suero. tu tranquila Funami-san, pero recomiendo que no te acerques a Toshinō-san hasta que su subconsciente deje su estado de alerta"

"te lo encargo Chitose, ten..." Yui le entregó en las manos de Chitose el helado de ron con pasas que le había comprado a Kyōko "¿podrías dárselo?"

"claro Funami-san"

"pero no le digas que es de mi parte" dijo Yui, Chitose asintió en acuerdo.

"¡Ikeda-senpai!..." intervino Chinatsu "¿sabes si Akari-chan vendrá a visitar a Kyōko-senpai?, llevo días sin verla y quisiera charlar con ella"

"bueno... la verdad no me ha informado si vendrá hoy..." Chitose se tocó la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada ante un recuerdo sobre cierta pelirroja "esta mañana quedó muy agotada hehehe..."

El día pasó sin mayores percances. Ayano por otro lado no dejó de preocuparse ni un momento por su querida rubia, al contrario, Kyōko disfruto de la breve compañía de sus amigas, y más de la de su amada tsundere. Cuando las chicas se despidieron de Kyōko y Ayano, Chitose aprovecho para chequear el estado de Kyōko.

"hola Toshinō-san" saludo Chitose entrando en la habitación

"Chitose" dijo Kyōko "tanto tiempo" fingió sorpresa

"la viste esta mañana" Ayano rodó los ojos, le acercó una cucharadita de pudin a Kyōko

"cierto" afirmó Kyōko "aaahum..." la rubia hizo ruiditos infantiles mientras era alimentada

"este... Chitose" dijo Ayano "¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" dejo el recipiente de plástico en una mesita y luego se acercó a la chica en cuestión

"claro Ayano-chan" Chitose le hizo una señal para salir de la habitación

"vuelvo enseguida Kyōko" aviso Ayano a su esposa quien hacia un puchero mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro "solo será un momento"

"está bien" dijo Kyōko resignada

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Ayano estaba un poco tensa, no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema, pues era responsabilidad de Chitose iniciar la charla. Ciertamente Chitose ya sabía hacia donde iba Ayano, sus movimientos de manos y de ojos eran un buen síntoma de ansiedad.

"debes tranquilizarte Ayano-chan, no debes angustiarte" colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ayano a modo de apoyo

"pero... ella no es así... hubieras visto sus ojos, estaba enfadada... Funami-san solo quería ser amable" dijo Ayano "por favor Chitose" Ayano junto sus manos en súplica

"es posible que ella este confundida, solo hay que darle tiempo Ayano-chan" Chitose palmeo el hombro de la chica "hablare con ella, quiero saber que tanto sabe"

"¿saber de qué?" Ayano inclinó la cabeza confundida

"saber de sí misma"

Ambas chicas entraron luego en la habitación de la paciente. Chitose chequeo físicamente a Kyōko y después lo hizo psicológicamente. Tal y como Chitose temía, Kyōko no recordaba haber tenido un sueño ni nada que se le parezca, pero continuando con las preguntas Chitose concluyó que Kyōko ya había recuperado su conciencia y sus recuerdos. Intentó preguntarle si recordaba los motivos por los que ella estaba en el hospital, pero al verla llorar y culpándose por todo decidió dejar ese tema de lado.

Con el diagnóstico ya completo, Chitose no le quedó otra más que darla por recuperada, y después de un día ya podría volver a casa.

Cuando el día llego a su fin, Kyōko ya había sido desconectada de todos los instrumentos de medición dándole a la rubia mayor libertad de movimiento. Y con movimiento se refiere a que podía tener a la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos.

"¿te quedarás conmigo esta noche?" Kyōko aceptaba los pequeños bocados que Ayano le proporcionaba

"claro que si, como todas las noches, Chitose me ha ayudado mucho, sin ella no podría quedarme aquí contigo. Ahora abre grande" Kyōko abrió grande para que Ayano siguiese alimentándola

"te amo Ayano"

"Kyōko" Ayano se sonrojo y desvió la mirada apenada

"te amo" Kyōko tomó las manos de su amada entre las suyas

"te amo Kyōko" Ayano se dejó guiar por Kyōko y en cuestión de segundo ambas compartieron un dulce beso

"¿dormirás conmigo?" Kyōko acarició el suave cabello de Ayano

"no, dormiré en un futón"

"¿no quieres dormir conmigo?" la rubia hizo un puchero

"no es eso solo..." Ayano junto sus dedos y bajó la mirada en una expresión adorable "la cama es muy pequeña"

"yo puedo hacer espacio" Kyōko se movió hacia un costado y palmeo el lado libre de la cama para que Ayano se subiera

Después de una bien merecida sesión de besos, y unas caricias atrevidas por parte de Kyōko, aquella pareja dejó sumergirse entre abrazos fuertes en un mundo de sueños.

"bienvenida a casa amor" Ayano beso a la rubia a modo de bienvenida cuando ambas entraron en su hogar

Había sido duro, Ayano no estaba segura si Kyōko debía abandonar el hospital aun, pero Chitose le convenció de que ya no había peligro, solo que debían ser cuidadosas con la herida que Kyōko tiene en el pecho.

"es agradable estar de vuelta" Kyōko se giró aspirando profundamente el olor de su hogar

"je je je ¿Qué haces?" Ayano se rió de las cosas que hacía Kyōko

"no lo puedo evitar, extrañaba mucho este lugar" Kyōko se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de Ayano "pero más a ti" beso a la chica desprevenida quien se sonrojaba de forma descomunal

"Kyōko" Ayano suspiro perdida en los ojos de Kyōko, pero sacudiendo la cabeza salió del trance "iré a dejar esto arriba"

Mientras Ayano se esfumaba por las escaleras, Kyōko recorrió el pasillo y fue hacia la pequeña sala. Al abrir la puerta un frío aire la golpeo, ella tembló ligeramente y frotó sus manos.

"¿Por qué hace frío aquí?"

Había papeles esparcidos por toda la sala, estos despreocupado eran recordados por la rubia. Kyōko se agachó y recogió una hoja que estaba muy garabateada, su dibujo era muy bueno ante sus ojos, pero, ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecha?

"tal vez con todo lo que ha pasado ella no ha tenido tiempo"

Kyōko estrujo aquel papel entre sus manos, ya era tiempo de hacer algo bien. Fue hacia la cocina por el cubo de basura, cuando volvió comenzó a recoger todos esos papeles que ella misma había tirado al suelo.

"no permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder"

Llevaba buen tiempo limpiando, pero algo extraño hizo que se detuviera de aquella labor. Los recuerdos de aquella vez hicieron eco en su cabeza, al colocarse de pie miró hacia su alrededor solo para apreciar el desastre. Nada había cambiado, ni por más que limpiara todo seguía igual. Kyōko miro dentro del bote pensando que estaría lleno, pero este estaba vacío

"¿Qué sucede?"

un dolor en el pecho producto del temor hizo que llevara su mano hacia esa zona, sintió como su corazón aumentaba los latidos cada vez más rápido.

"Ayano" Sus ojos se humedecieron, su respiración se volvió irregular. "¡Ayano!" necesitaba a su amor

Lentamente fue hacia el sofá, ahí delante de ella una chica dormía en aquel mueble. Retrocedió asustada, con temor corrió en busca de su amada. Subió las escaleras y al no encontrarla empezó a gritar su nombre.

"¡Ayano! ¡Ayano!" corrió por toda la casa, ella no estaba ahí "Ayano... tengo miedo, Ayano te necesito ¿Dónde estás?"

No supo cómo sucedió, cuando sus pies se detuvieron colapsados por el agotamiento vio que había vuelto a la pequeña sala. Por más que había gritado nadie le respondió, ni muchos menos aquella chica dormida que con semejante escándalo no despertó.

"me equivoque" Kyōko se giró hacia aquella voz "debes pedir tu deseo, o ella lo hará por ti"

"Akari" Kyōko corrió hacia la pelirroja y la abrazo con fuerza "¿Qué sucede, donde esta Ayano?"

"ella aun no llega del trabajo"

"¿Qué?"

Kyōko soltó a su amiga pelirroja, miro hacia el sofá donde aquella chica dormía. Los papeles esparcidos sobre su cuerpo no podían ser levantados con el viento, aquel cabello rubio y despeinado cubría torpe parte de su rostro.

"Kyōko-chan..." Akari le llamó sin obtener respuesta "no puedes hacer nada, debes pedir tu deseo o ella lo hará por ti"

"no otra vez" Kyōko tomó su cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza "esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, un sueño"

Kyōko fijo su vista en la ventana, afuera ya estaba a oscuras. Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, pero se detuvo al ver a su amada quitarse los zapatos

"Ayano" se alegró mucho de verla, pero algo había cambiado, ella se veía cansada y sin ánimos "Ayano ¿qué tienes?"

Abrió los brazos y fue hacia ella, alegre ella esperaba que fuera mentira lo que pensaba. Ayano paso a través de ella, como humo sus manos no pudieron sostenerla. La chica sin mirar atrás recorrió el pasillo, un suspiro de cansancio al entrar en la pequeña sala. Kyōko la vio alejarse, su corazón hecho pedazos sufrió aquel rechazo.

"no..." caminó lentamente para alcanzarla "no otra vez..." pero por más que lo intentara ella no le hacía caso "Ayano, Ayano estoy aquí" Ayano se detuvo, pero se agacho y recogió un papel del suelo, luego de ojearlo suspiro otra vez y caminó hasta la chica dormida en el sofá "no otra vez, no otra vez no... por favor" Kyōko miro a su amiga pelirroja rogándole con la mirada pero esta negó moviendo la cabeza "no quiero volver a vivirlo, no otra vez ¡NOOO!..."


	21. Chapter 21

Con temor Kyōko miro a su amada desvanecerse entre sus manos, ella no atendía a los llamados. Corrió apresurada a darle el alcance y abrazarla una vez mas... pero no tuvo éxito. No existía en ese sueño, sus intentos por comunicarse con Ayano no funcionaban.

"pide tu deseo Kyōko-chan..." La voz de Akari resonaba cual eco, parecía venir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez

"Ayano... estoy aquí" Kyōko intento tomarla de la mano, detenerla... pero fracasaba

"es inútil Kyōko-chan... debes pedir tu deseo"

Eran recuerdos revividos, dolorosos momentos que impregnan de culpa su corazón. Verla a ella... ver los hermosos ojos de Ayano ser empañados por aquellas lagrimas que ella misma provoco. Su amada sufría, su amada Ayano estaba dolida. Atrapada en un mundo donde todo estaba en su contra, no había felicidad.

Ayano aparto aquellos mechones rebeldes que cubrían el rostro de la chica que aun dormía sobre el sofá. Por un momento sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, ella estaba enternecida. Ayano sentía tanto amor por esa tonta, y todo ese amor era solo para Kyōko.

¿En que momento se dejo llevar por su egoísmo, cuando fue que se coloco aquella venda? Kyōko se reprocho no haber hecho algo, no haber actuado como una buena esposa. El amor no basta, debía cuidar de ella así como Ayano lo hacia. Debía mimarla, abrazarla, besarle, darle mucho cariño, demostrarle todo el amor que siente por Ayano.

"Kyōko... Kyōko despierta"

Los segundos que paso sin hacer nada parecían ser solo eso... segundos. estaba muy claro que debió haberlos aprovechado, debió haber invertido cada segundo en hacer que aquella bella mujer se sintiera cada vez mas feliz.

"Ayano, yo estoy aquí... ¡por favor mírame!" Suplico Kyōko a una Ayano que en esos momentos cruzaba palabras con la rubia del sofá

Aquella chica rubia lo arruinaría, aquella chica de ojos azules volvería a lastimarle. Ayano avanzo cabizbaja hacia la cocina, de todas las cosas que una vez Kyōko hizo esa era de a que mas se arrepentía. Su corazón pareció detenerse, con cada paso que ella daba un parte dentro de Kyōko se quebraba.

"¿que haces?..." Dijo Kyōko apretando los puños con la vista puesta sobre su igual "¡¿que haces?!" Kyōko se abalanzo para tomarla pero su mano la atravesó

"lo mismo que tu" Dijo su igual "decir y hacer lo que pienso, sin pensar en las consecuencias"

"ve... ¡ve y discúlpate por haber sido una idiota!" Kyōko pronto terminaría por golpearse así misma, las ganas no le faltaban

"¿por que debo de hacerlo?" La rubia extendió sus brazos, de forma despreocupada los coloco tras su cabeza "¿tu te disculpaste aquella vez?"

Kyōko salio de la pequeña sala, no se soportaba así misma. Antes de entrar en la cocina, pensó que su corazón ya no podría estar mas dolido... pero se equivocó. Era como estar viendo a una muchacha, maltratada durante años por su ama, las lagrimas eran un complemento mas en aquella vestimenta, algo fundamental para satisfacer los caprichos de su dueña... de Kyōko.

"Ayano... mi amor" Kyōko no se rendía, volvió a rodearla entre sus brazos... "Ayano... perdóname" pero no lo lograba hacer "siento lo que dije... me duele verte así... perdóname"

Kyōko cayo de rodillas, las lagrimas se precipitaron hacia el vacío, sus manos levantadas ante sus ojos apañaban con dolor una vez mas su sufrimiento. Una pesadilla, no podía haber mejor explicación. Las visiones la castigaban, el dolor de Ayano era el suyo mil veces peor.

"pide tu deseo Kyōko-chan... o ella lo hará por ti" Akari apareció detrás de la rubia

"¡vasta!" dijo ella "por... favor..." Kyōko se cubrió los ojos ahogándose en mas en el dolor

"lo siento..." Akari coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

"¿por que?" Kyōko se levanto despacio "no hemos sufrido bastante... ya le hice demasiado daño" se limpio con las manos las gotas que corrían por su mejilla "me duele"

"crees que todo debería de terminar, las cosas pasan por una razón... pide tu deseo Kyōko-chan"

"no mas... no mas..." Kyōko enfrento a la pelirroja junto a ella "deseo..." camino hacia un lado rumbo hacia el pasillo "deseo poder cumplir su deseo"

"hazlo entonces..." Akari le dio la espalda, su vista se perdió en alguna parte de la cocina "no te equivoques esta vez"

Kyōko siguió lentamente hasta donde vio su sonrisa reflejada en su igual. Aquellos ojos azules ardían en ira, todo era su culpa y como tal, debería solucionarlo... hacerlo bien esta vez. Pero antes debía deshacerse de ella, de sus malos defectos hecho mujer, borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

"cierra tu maldita boca..." Kyōko fue directo hacia la rubia, ella no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo

"¿porque?" dijo ella "yo soy tu, tu y yo pensamos igual"

"es cierto..." Kyōko tomo varias respiraciones profundas "tu y yo somos la misma persona..." Kyōko cerro los dedos formando un puño "y no sabes las ganas que tengo de estrangularme" "¿estas enojada conmigo?"

El aire se hizo denso rodeándolas y aislándolas de el calor de la casa. Frío recorrió por las venas, la sangre se congelaba. Kyōko quedó frente a frente a su igual, azul con azul chocaron en una batalla

Kyōko miró hacia las escaleras donde Ayano con la cabeza gacha pisaba lentamente sobre los escalones. Kyōko sintió la necesidad de correr y abrazarle muy fuerte, pero, antes debía confrontarse así misma.

"Kyōko... ¿esto es un error?" la voz apagada de Ayano se abrió paso en el silencio

"..."

"NO..." volvieron los recuerdos y de lo que vendría después "¡no te atrevas a decirlo!" Kyōko se concentro en la chica que reanudo la marcha

"Ayano... ¿estás bien?" Pregunto la rubia, miro a Kyōko manteniendo una sonrisa burlona "no deberías Kyōko, lo hecho hecho esta, ya no se puede volver atrás"

"¡no! ¡No estoy bien!" Ayano se detuvo en medio de la escalera, pero aún se negó a mirar a la rubia

"Ayano estoy aquí... por favor escúchame" dijo Kyōko

"ella no te puede oír" dijo la rubia "estas atrapada Kyōko" la rubia miro a Ayano con una preocupación fingida "es... es culpa mía ¿verdad?"

"no... todo es mi culpa" Dijo Ayano

"no, no lo es... Ayano" Kyōko avanzo hasta el pie de las escaleras "no sigas... por favor" sus ojos azules se vieron empañados por las lagrimas "no sigas... yo lo siento tanto"

"eres tan hipócrita... debería darte vergüenza, crees que todo se soluciona pidiendo perdón..." la rubia siguió con su teatro, Kyōko se estaba quedando sin opciones "no debería castigarte así, es..."

"¡¿y a quien castigare?! ¡A ti!" dijo mirándola por fin "quien no tiene idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor"

"no otra vez..." Kyōko cayo al suelo, sus energías se debilitaron _"pide tu deseo_ _Kyōko-chan._ _.. o ella lo hará por ti"_ pero no todo estaba perdido, y ciertas palabras de cierta pelirroja resonaron en su memoria

"el tiempo ha llegado, su deseo se hará realidad... viviré mi sueño y ella ya no nos molestará" dijo la rubia

"¿su deseo?" Kyōko no entendió a que se refería hasta que recordó las palabras de Sakurako "Ayano... es su deseo... los deseo egoístas no se cumplen, pero ella..." Kyōko entendió a quien pertenecía aquel deseo, y porque se había hecho realidad, pero para Kyōko su deseo jamas se había cumplido, ella se sentía vacía, su sueño nunca la hizo feliz de verdad.

"así es... nuestro deseo jamas se hubiera cumplido, pero el de ella..."

"Ayano estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su felicidad..." Kyōko hizo el esfuerzo por ponerse en pie "el amor que ella siente... yo lo hice... yo renuncie a ella porque la amo"

"ella nos ama, solo quiere hacernos feliz..." dijo la rubia "ahora es momento de vivir nuestro sueño"

"¿pero entonces, por que Akari..." Kyōko se levanto despacio del suelo, dejo parte de sus cabellos ser libres de cubrir sus ojos "Ayano pedirá su deseo... pero yo..."

"ya entendiste... ella nos dará lo que siempre hemos querido" dijo la rubia

"ahora lo entiendo todo..." Kyōko curvo sus labios en una bonita sonrisa "su deseo aun no se hace realidad"

"si me disculpas..." la rubia volvió su atención a una Ayano que esperaba una repuesta por parte de la Kyōko egoísta "siempre..."

"cállate..." Kyōko avanzo hasta estar frente a la rubia "Fue un error, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos" Kyōko tenso sus hombros y preparo su mano "su deseo aun no se ha cumplido"

"eres patética..." dijo la rubia "si tu ya cambiaste de opinión, entonces debes hacerte a un lado"

"fufufu..." fingió una risa "tu no entiendes... Su deseo aun no se ha cumplido, por que... por... que..."

"eh..." la rubia retrocedió sorprendida por la repentina determinación en los movimientos de Kyōko

"su deseo aun no se ha cumplido" Kyōko aguanto el aire "¡porque yo soy la que lo hará realidad!" lanzo su puño con fuerza estrellándolo en el rostro de la rubia y descargando toda su furia contra si misma.


	22. Chapter 22

Mantuvo su vista en la oscuridad, pues temía haber fallado como lo había hecho ya varias veces. Su corazón no lo soportaría, no soportaría verla a ella lastimada.

Sintió por un momento en su mano un dolor, estaba fingiendo tal vez aquella rubia y seguía con sus absurdas burlas. Pero todo estaba en silencio, su respiración era fácil escucharla y aquellos suaves movimientos de su cabello que perezoso ondeaba por una briza.

"Kyōko"

Aquella voz era lo más hermosa que una vez escucho, sabia a quien le pertenecía y aun así se negó a abrir los ojos. No era ella a quien Ayano llamaba, se hizo esa idea pues ya lo había intentado y nada dio resultado

"Kyōko"

Era tentador voltear a ver a esa mujer, ver al menos su hermosa figura esperando en las escaleras la respuesta hiriente de la rubia. Pero, el temor de que ella este ahí, con esa sonrisa estúpida preparada para arruinar muchos años de felicidad, era más fuerte.

 _"¿Qué haces?... no lo arruines otra vez Kyōko-chan"_

 _"no... ella estará ahí, esperando para hacernos sufrir"_

 _"ella y tu son la misma persona, dime ¿quieres perder?"_

 _"yo..."_

 _"¿quieres perder lo que más amas, la quieres perder?"_

 _"no"_

 _"¿qué esperas?"_

 _"temo equivocarme"_

 _"entonces solo han sido palabras, ¿no tuvo ningún significado para ti?_

 _"¡claro que no!"_

 _"entonces hazlo... recuerda que su deseo no se ha hecho realidad"_

 _"pero... ella estará ahí"_

 _"no lo estará, a menos que así lo quieras tu"_

 _"¿Por qué simplemente dejas de torturarme... Akari?"_

 _"yo no puedo hacer eso... estos son los sueños de Ayano, son sus temores vueltos pesadillas"_

 _"que..."_

 _"ya deberías haberlo notado, ella teme perderte"_

 _"pero si le falle, como puede querer seguir a mi lado"_

 _"no lo sé, pero pregúntate una cosa y sabrás que no miento, la respuesta te la acabas de dar hace un momento"_

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"adelante... ella te escuchara"_

 _"Akari"_

 _"suerte Kyōko-chan"_

Kyōko mantuvo su postura aun con sus ojos cerrados. Las palabras de Akari no despejaron todas sus dudas, pero como la pelirroja lo había mencionado, Kyōko tenía que arriesgarse. El dolor no puede durar por siempre, es algo que Kyōko lo tiene en mente, pero, lastimarla a ella era otra historia.

"Ayano... te he fallado. He fallado como esposa, como novia y como amiga. Deje que mis caprichos nublaran mi corazón, deje que aquella chica tonta y floja salga y haga de las suyas. No había conocido el dolor de estar sin ti, fui tonta en creer que la fama y la fortuna me bastaban para ser feliz..."

Kyōko hizo una pausa para ver si había algún cambio, pero no había alguno. Sin duda su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos a cada instante, no resistirá las ganas de llorar. Aunque la rubia pareciese haberse ido, sus actos y las consecuencias permanecerán en su memoria.

"mi amor... me equivoque y lo siento... te lastime... tal vez no me escuches, pero aun así quiero decirte..."

"Kyōko..."

"lo siento tanto... entenderé si ya no quieres estar cerca de mi... me duele esa idea, pero... solo te seguiré lastimando... te amo demasiado... te amo Ayano..."

Kyōko sintió unos brazos rodearla desde atrás, en un fuerte pero agradable apretón sintió un cálido aliento acariciarle el cuello.

"no sigas" le susurro

Unas suaves manos limpiaron las lágrimas, aquellos roces que hacia girando en su vientre hasta estar tras la espalda de Kyōko. Estaba frente a ella, Kyōko podía sentirla sobre sus labios las suaves caricias de los besos de Ayano.

"solo fue una pelea estúpida... fue mi culpa... no tuve un buen día..."

Era imposible no llorar, aquellos sentimientos de felicidad la obligaron a devolverle el abrazo, pero, siguió sintiendo un poco de miedo o simplemente temía que al abrir los ojos ella no esté a su lado.

Ayano no le importaba limpiar aquellas lagrimas que brotan de aquellos ojos que la enamoran. Quería verlos, quería sentir esa mirada. Ser parte de su dolor, de su llanto, parte de su alegría.

"Ayano te amo"

"abre los ojos, quiero verlos"

"tengo miedo"

"¿a qué le temes?"

"temo que, si los abro, tú ya no estés"

"yo estaré siempre a tu lado"

"Ayano..."

"abre los ojos mi amor"

Como abrirlos si Ayano volvió a besarle los labios, estaba bien mantenerlos cerrados para disfrutar sin distracciones las agradables sensaciones de aquellos besos. Ayano paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kyōko, la rubia la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo el calor. Ayano acaricio el suave cabello dorado enredando sus dedos envolviendo y jalando suavemente, demostrándole a Kyōko que todo, aunque en sueños era real.

"Kyōko..." Ayano se alejó un poco de aquellos labios "déjame verlos, tus ojos... quiero verlos"

"Ayano..." Kyōko abrió los ojos lentamente

Su corazón se fue acelerando al verla tan cerca, solo bastaba inclinarse y volvería a estar en el paraíso. Mas paraíso que aquel maravilloso prado donde ellas se abrazaban, donde sus miradas se mantenían aferradas a los colores, hermosos colores brillo angelical de sus corazones.

Ayano acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, suave y con rastros de lágrimas. La besó despacio, desapareciendo todo rastro de tristeza, toda marca de sus penas se pierde o se ahogan entre el amor que siente.

"Ayano... me haces tan feliz" Kyōko llevo a su chica hasta sentarla en la hierba "así permíteme hacer lo humanamente posible para que cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche... mantengas siempre aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta"

Valía poco preguntarse dónde estaban, la casa había desaparecido dando paso a grandes extensiones de rosales más flores silvestres de hermosos colores. Kyōko supo en el momento que alejando sus ojos de los de Ayano, a quien pertenecía aquel sueño. Akari no mintió, la verdad sobre los temores de Ayano y como estos desaparecieron.

"Kyōko..." Ayano se sonrojo como aquellos días en los que solo era una colegiala loca de amor por Toshinō Kyōko

"permíteme hacer realidad tus deseos" Kyōko se arrodillo delante de su chica, tomo su mano derecha y sobre ella dibujó con sus dedos patrones sin sentido, pero agradables caricias sutiles y suaves para Ayano

"mi deseo..." Ayano se inclinó apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas, llevo su rostro sonrojado cerca de aquella chica rubia "solo tú puedes hacerlo realidad" Kyōko asintió con la cabeza "lo has entendido al fin"

"claro que, si" Kyōko imito la postura de Ayano, coloco sus manos en la hierba y acorto más el espacio entre ellas "prometo hacerlo realidad, solo por ti... haría lo que fuera"

"Kyōko..." Ayano junto sus manos con las de Kyōko "te amo"

"te amo..." entrelazaron sus dedos sintiéndose amadas nuevamente "te amo Ayano, te amo"

Se acostaron en la hierba al lado de bellas flores dejando que el aroma les acariciase. Testigos serán siempre en los sueños de Ayano, el cielo, la tierra y todo en ella, aquel que sin duda se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo que guardaron en sus corazones.


	23. Chapter 23

Lejos estaba de ser incomoda esa pequeña cama, hermoso o maravilloso aquella limitaciones que se puedan sentir y acompañaba aquella maravillosa vista de esa hermosa chica que entre sus brazos se estremecía buscando con un poco de movimiento la mejor posición para seguir durmiendo.

"Ayano"

pueden sus azules ojos desear admirar nada mas bello que la mujer de largo cabello dueña de su corazón. Claro estaba pues nada jamas podrá ser comparada con aquella linda chica que sueña entre sus brazos y que su amor le ha entregado sin detenerse a pensar, pues pensar era ridículo sabiendo que su corazón tenia y sigue teniendo por siempre la razón en el amor.

"Ayano... despierta... despierta amorcito"

era el inicio de un nuevo día, un día que estaría sin duda lleno de buenas noticias para Kyōko. Ya de por si era bueno volver a sentir lo que tanto anhelaba y que nada de lo que haga podrá volver a alejarla de su lado, los errores quedaron en el pasado, un pasado que Kyōko jura no volver a repetir.

Por los pasillos se oían pasos despreocupados, mucho movimiento pero nada alarmante era la atmósfera del hospital. Pronto o casi nada una chica de corto cabello claro irrumpió dentro de la habitación...

"buenos..." su nariz sangró y trato de contener la sangre que salia a chorros mientras cerraba la puerta con su cuerpo que débil se recargó sobre esta y después deslizó hasta el piso.

"oh vaya..." Chitose se había dado un baño en su propia sangre

"hmm..." gimió en respuesta a la molesta luz que ya gobierna aquella mañana "Kyōko..." Ayano entreabrió los ojos por la incomodidad de los rayos de luz

"despierta ya amor..." Kyōko acaricio la mejilla de su amada, como respuesta Ayano giro su cabeza para un mayor contacto con aquella suave mano

"Kyōko... ¿que hora es?"

"no lo sé, pero..." Kyōko se inclino sobre ella y deposito un dulce beso sobre los labios de la chica "tenemos un problema"

"¿que problema?" pregunto aun sin tener idea de su entorno

"mira hacia la puerta" dijo Kyōko

"hacia la puerta... ¡Chitose!" Ayano salto de la cama y corrió hacia su amiga "¿que te paso?"

"tienes frio Ayano... jeje yo seré tu fuente de calor jeje" balbuceaba la chica

Ayano se apresuro a brindarle ayuda a su amiga, otras vez la ironía de la vida hace juegos sobre la chica de anteojos. Chitose balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y a juzgar por su enorme sonrisa, ella estaba fuera de peligro.

Con aquel pequeño incidente, Kyōko y Ayano empezaron el día, a diferencia de los anteriores, Ayano sonreía mas al igual que Kyōko. Nadie sabia por que, tampoco era prudente preguntar, así era mejor. Chitose se sentía feliz por Ayano, mas aun cuando le daba buenas noticias con respecto a la salud de Kyōko.

"bien Toshinō-san esta en perfecto estado" Se dirigió a Ayano después de comprobar ciertas funciones en Kyōko

"es un alivio" Son grandes pesos de los que Ayano se libero, con un suspiro de alivio transmitió su alegría

"yo soy muy resistente cariño" dijo Kyōko guiñándole un ojo a la nombrada

"Kyōko... no me digas así" se avergonzaba pero su corazón se emocionaba con cada palabra cursi que su amada le decía

"como tu digas amorcito"

"Kyōko..."

"muy bien, pero debes cuidarte, tu herida aun sigue frágil" dijo Chitose escribiendo en el portapapeles el informe sobre los cambios en Kyōko "Ayano-chan debes cambiar el vendaje y..."

"espera Chitose ¿que tratas de decir con eso?" dijo Ayano algo desubicada

"pues, según las pruebas que le hicimos a Toshinō-san... ya no es necesario que siga en el hospital, puede irse a casa" dijo Chitose acompañando una linda sonrisa a aquella noticia

"en serio" dijo Kyōko con emoción, solo imaginarse estar devuelta en su casa era muy alentador

"si, solo debes cuidar de tu herida, no hagas esfuerzos ni movimientos bruscos, no levantes objetos pesados, no juegues con Ayano-chan..."

"Chitose, que cosas dices" una Ayano sonrojada cubrió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzada ante aquellas palabras y su claro significado

"lo digo en serio Ayano-chan" Chitose se puso seria, Ayano supo que no estaba jugando

"jejeje... lastima amorcito"

"hm" Ayano giro su rostro sonrojado lejos de los ojos de Kyōko

después de una semana con la angustia, Ayano podría estar tranquila. Recuperaría su vida al lado de la rubia que tanto ama, prometiéndose no fallar y complacer sus sentimientos para que no haya aquellos tropiezos que las llevaron hasta aquella situación. Kyōko también estaba dispuesta a dar todo de si y hacer realidad lo que prometió, cumplir a cada paso el deseo de Ayano

"Chitose, ¿no a venido Akari-chan?" Había algo que andaba rondando la mente de la rubia y eso era aquella pelirroja que desde que Kyōko despertó, no ha hecho su presencia

"lo siento pero ella no a podido, por cierto te manda saludos" Dijo Chitose disculpándose por su novia

"¿por que no a querido venir?" insistió Kyōko, tenia muchas cosas que tratar con ella y al no querer enfrentarla le daba a entender que Akari sabe mas de lo que aparenta

"de hecho Kyōko... ella era la que mas pendiente estaba sobre tu salud. Akaza-san venia a verte todos los días y se quedaba con nosotras hasta llegada la tarde" dijo Ayano en defensa de la pelirroja

"disculpala Toshinō-san, la verdad no se sus motivos para no venir a verte" Chitose junto sus manos a modo de suplica, pidió clemencia por su novia

"bueno no importa, después hablare con ella" Dijo Kyōko mas tranquila, aunque ciertamente ansiaba toparse con la pelirroja

Kyōko fue dada de alta ese mismo día, Ayano estaba feliz al igual que la rubia. Chitose les vio partir mientras se despedía agitando su mano. Suspiro entonces y retomo su trabajo, se acerco a la recepción para seguir con su labor

"alguna novedad, doctora" la recepcionista le pregunto ya que Chitose parecía muy animada ese día en particular

"tal vez... ¿como sigue Haramura-san?"

"bien, esta respondiendo positivamente al tratamiento"

"que bien" dijo Chitose con la vista fija sobre un historial que sostenía sobre sus manos y pasando una hojas

"disculpe doctora, pero le comunico que la directora quiere hablar con ud"

"¿conmigo?" Chitose se sorprendió, no recuerda haber hecho algo mal como para que sea llamada a la dirección del hospital

"así es, ella especifico que cuando diera de alta a Toshinō-san, se lo notificara"

"es raro, generalmente me hablaría sin mas. Como todo anda bien me pasare por su oficina. Gracias Mako-chan"

"a la orden doctora"

Chitose subió al ascensor y presiono un número que la llevaría hasta el piso donde estaría su destino. No dejo pasar la oportunidad de preguntarse que era eso que la directora quería hablar con ella, pues sabe bien que no necesita tanta formalidad par hablar entre ellas por la amistad que mantienen desde la escuela de medicina.

Al llegar a su destino toco suavemente la puerta con educación, espero solo un segundo una orden desde dentro de la oficina otorgándole el libre acceso. Chitose se encontró dentro de aquella habitación con una linda chica de estatura normal, cabello claro largo en dos tranzas, ojos carmesí frutilla que ocultaba tras el cristal de sus anteojos.

"Ikeda-san, te estaba esperando" dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

"aquí me tiene Kumegawa-san" dijo Chitose con respeto a su superior

"por favor, llamame por mi nombre, aunque estemos en el trabajo seguimos siendo amigas Chitose"

"si tu lo dices" Dijo Chitose relajando sus hombros casi de inmediato

"por favor toma asiento" dijo la directora apuntando con su mano a la silla del otro lado de su escritorio

"gracias Botan-chan"

"bueno, vayamos al asunto que de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer, a diferencia de mi que no hago mas que estorbarte con mis problemas de salud y ahora te estoy aburriendo trayéndote aque y..."

"espera ya entendí" dijo Chitose con la una sombra azul en el rostro

"bien, lo que te quiero pedir es que me envíes el informe completo del caso Toshinō"

"pero el informe ya se hizo" dijo Chitose con desconcierto ante la petición

"perdona Chitose, pero necesito otro muy bien detallado, y quiero que tu lo hagas sin omitir absolutamente nada"

"no entiendo"

"ni yo, pero es de importancia para la investigación"

"¿que investigación?" dijo Chitose ladeando la cabeza mostrándose con incredulidad

"la que esta realizando la policía. ¿tu amiga la peliazul no te lo ha dicho?" Chitose negó con la cabeza prestando mucha atención "al parecer no cuadran ciertos datos en el informe policial, se ha iniciado una investigación sobre el accidente que sufrió tu amiga"

"creí que solo fue eso... un accidente"

"si me lo preguntas, el caso de tu amiga es algo extraño"

"¿extraño?"

"recuerda como era su estado"

"estaba sangrando por la herida de su pecho, me asuste tanto... se que no debía pero... ella es mi amiga"

"lo se, pero dejando eso de lado... según el informe ella estaba consiente" Botan abrió una carpeta que mantenía sobre su escritorio

"si lo estaba, me sentí aliviada"

"¿te dijo algo mientras la tratabas, como sucedió el accidente?" Chitose pensó un momento en las palabras que Kyōko dijo

"si, dijo que había salido de un bar y perdió el control de su cadillac y se fue contra un poste"

"aquí tenemos algo que no cuadra" Botan paso una hoja en la carpeta, levanto sus manos y las coloco sobre el escritorio

"¿no entiendo? Esta claro que ella estaba desorientada, no tenia la mayor certeza sobre lo sucedido"

"pero, ¿tu sabes lo que es un cadillac?"

"pues si, son autos de lujo. Pero eso no es relevante, como dije ya, ella estaba desorientada"

"bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así, ella tenia una herida en el pecho hecho por un pedazo de cristal roto"

"si fue la razón de su desmayo minutos después, fue muy bueno que no se dañara nada importante"

"¿y eso no te parece increíble?"

"un poco si"

"y el coma, y su increíble actividad cerebral que mostraba, luego despierta como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo despertara de una larga siesta ¿no te dice nada?" botan cierra la carpeta y se la pasa a Chitose

"hay cosa que no se pueden explicar, tal vez este sea uno de esos casos" Chitose toma la carpeta y lee su contenido

En un lugar lejos se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, Himawari es su nombre. Como parte de su trabajo ella mantenía su vista sobre un vehículo bastante destrozado que permanecía en los patios de la policía.

Había surgido dentro de ella una necesidad tan fuerte por llegar a los acontecimientos dados por los que aquel vehículo estaba en tan mal estado. Una necesidad de esclarecer lo sucedido aquella noche

"Furutani-san" una chica se acerco a Hima con un paquete en su mano "le llegó este paquete desde el hospital"

"gracias Kaname-san" La peliazul tomo el paquete con ferocidad

Hima abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado ante la mirada atenta de su compañera. Dentro estaba una bolsa trasparente con un trozo de cristal manchado de sangre. Hima sostuvo la bolsa a altura de los ojos y la estudio minuciosamente.

"como pensé" dijo ella

"¿que es?" pregunto su incrédula compañera

del otro lado de la ciudad una hermosa pareja caminaba de regreso a casa luego de haber salido por helado, gracias a los caprichos de cierta rubia. Ayano caminaba con su amada mientras sostenía con gran alegría la mano de Kyōko.

"esta delicioso" Kyōko saboreaba el ron con pasas que tantas ganas tenia de probar

"tu no cambias" dijo Ayano sonriéndole con ternura "no debiste haber salido, yo te lo pude haber llevado"

"oh vamos Ayano, me aburriría sin ti" dijo Kyōko con ojitos de cachorro provocándole un sonrojo a su pareja "me sentiría muy solita en la casa"

"lo se, pero no quiero que te lastimes"

"na... la única manera en que pueda lastimarme es que alguien choque conmigo, ademas estamos solo metros de la casa" Kyōko apunto con el dedo hacia la esquina donde esta situada su casa

Ayano suspiro apretando mas fuerte la mano de Kyōko. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero no podía no preocuparse. Fue acertada su corazonada cuando en la esquina una chica encapuchada tecleo a la rubia llevándosela al piso.

"¡Kyōko!" su mano se deslizo sin poder sostenerla, sus ojos vieron con horror como Kyōko quedaba bajo aquella extraña

"perdón lo siento mucho" dijo aquella misteriosa chica

"¡no espera!" Ayano vio aquella mano posarse sobre el pecho de su amada y hacer presión con todo el peso para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

"con esto sera suficiente" Kyōko miro a los ojos a la extraña y como esta le sonreía mientras se levantaba. "lo siento de verdad"

la chica reanudo su marcha bajo la mirada incrédula de Kyōko quien se había levantado un poco para mirarla desaparecer en aquella esquina. Ayano rápidamente la levanto y la llevo dentro de la casa, Kyōko no prestaba atención a lo que Ayano le decía. Algo dentro de ella se sentía extremadamente familiar, aquella chica había dejado con aquel sentimiento, y preguntándose mentalmente quien era aquella extraña.

"Kyōko acuéstate en el sofá" Ayano rápidamente tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar un numero a la mayor velocidad "debo llamar al hospital" Kyōko tomo su mano deteniéndola de hacer su cometido "¿que haces Kyōko?"

"espera un poco" dijo Kyōko en un tono neutro

"pero Kyōko..." dijo Ayano alterada

Kyōko soltó la mano de Ayano, empezó a quitarse la blusa ante la mirada incrédula de Ayano. Se quito lo que llevaba revelando el vendaje, que lentamente empezó a quitar.

"Kyōko detente"

"no me duele Ayano, no siento nada" Kyōko retiro la gasa revelando su piel sin ninguna marca visible

"que..." Ayano impactada llevo su mano hasta el pecho de Kyōko y sintió la piel bajo sus dedos "que que pasó"

"Ayano" Kyōko se sonrojo por como Ayano acariciaba su pecho desnudo "eres muy traviesa" Kyōko aprovecho para plantarle un beso a su amada

"Kyōko... esto..."

"dejemos lo así, ya se que es raro pero no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo"

"pero Kyōko..." Kyōko cayo a su amada con un beso, beso que la misma Ayano lo volvió mas apasionado.

Ayano no pudo prever lo que sucedió después de que Kyōko la tomara desprevenida y la besara varias veces. Ya después de media hora ambas con sus rostros muy rojos miraban sus prendas que habían tirado por aquella pequeña sala. No había arrepentimiento, ni olvido de lo maravilloso que fue sentir las caricias atrevidas de su compañera.

"yo... yo... creo que voy a preparar el baño" Ayano agarro del suelo un trapo para medio taparse y así moverse hasta el baño "te te... te gustaría tomarlo... con... conmigo?"

"te amo" Kyōko le sonrió echada en el sofá, Ayano volteo a verla tan indefensa como la amaba

"te esperare, no tardes mi amor" Dijo Ayano

Kyōko llevo su mano hacia su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada maravilloso suspiro que Ayano le provocaba. Miro hacia el techo unos momentos esperando con emoción a que Ayano terminase de preparar el baño. En ese momento oyó un ruido que venia desde su celular que estaba tirado en algún lugar. Se puso de pie y fue hacia él guiada por el tono que emitió, lo encontró debajo de una prenda familiar que le pertenecía a la chica de la coleta.

"un mensaje" Kyōko abrió dicho mensaje

 **Perdoname lo de hace rato, tenia que hacerlo :)**

"Akari..." Kyōko perdió su vista sobre la pantalla del celular "que es esta sensación"

Kyōko busco entre los menús de su celular la galería de este, abrió un archivo que recordaba ya haberlo visto antes. Como una especie de Déjà vu, una imagen surco su mente comparando a la imagen había abierto en su celular.

"es posible" Una chica dormía sobre una cama, abrazaba con gran esmero un peluche que Kyōko reconoció. "esto es..." con dos dedos toco la pantalla y separo deslizándolos por la misma, rápidamente la imagen había hecho zoom "tan irreal..." Sobre el buró cerca de la cama, había una fotografía que Kyōko asocio con una niña de en sus recuerdo apareció "Mizuki…" Fijo su vista hacia adelante en algún punto de la nada mientras sin fuerza aflojo su mano permitiendo que su celular resbalara y cayera al piso sin importarle mientras su cabeza trataba de darle sentido a lo ocurrido. "¿aun no he despertado?"


	24. Chapter 24

****El Fin y El Principio****

Despertó aquel día de un maravillosos sueño, no quiso que terminara así de repente pero algo mas fuerte la llevo a la realidad; su amada que entre sus brazos la sostenía apretándola cada vez que Kyōko se movía queriéndose alejar. Pico su pequeña y linda nariz con los dedos que luego se desviaron hacia esas lindas mejillas que a caricias se sonrojaban.

"Ayano..." uso la voz mas suave que sus cuerdas pudieran crear

"mmm..." la chica se aferraba con fuerza sobrehumana al delicado cuerpo de Kyōko

"tengo que preparar el desayuno si..." susurro Kyōko al oído "por favor dejame ir" beso la mejilla de la chica que aun dormía con mucha delicadeza

Supo zafarse si así se lo puede llamar ya que su corazón se estrujaba con una mala sensación cuando de ella se alejaba, sabia que era normal pues entre aquellos brazos se sentía muy a gusto. Sin hacer mucho ruido camino en puntillas hacia la puerta que luego abrió, esta rechinó como una mala broma que llega en el momento menos indicado. Kyōko se deslizo por la puerta medio abierta aun en camisón, algo despeinada despreocupada ya se arreglaría después.

Solo transcurrió unos minutos para que Ayano despertara por la incomodidad que le provocaba la falta de la rubia. Sin ánimos de seguir en la cama, Ayano se arreglo para ir al trabajo; había sido un semana bastante dura para ella, ya que tuvo que ponerse al corriente por aquellos días en los que estuvo fuera del trabajo por estar pendiente de Kyōko.

Habían casos bastante estresante, y eso ha sido notado por Kyōko quien ponía mucha mas atención ahora. Fue que la propuesta llegó, pero Ayano no compartió la idea negándose rotundamente a ella. Ayano no dejaba de pensar en el accidente y lo que pudo haber ocurrido, siempre de forma inconsciente se imaginaba una escena tras otra que sin duda la herían constantemente.

"buenos días Kyōko" dijo Ayano entrando en la cocina

"Ayano" dijo Kyōko notando a su esposa que se acercaba "buenos días" dijo ella dándose la vuelta para recibirla con su mejor sonrisa mañanera haciendo juego con su delantal rosa.

"¿por que no me despertaste?" se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño "eso no esta bien"

"es que te veías tan linda que no quise perturbar tus sueños" dijo Kyōko en tono suave provocando un sonrojo a su chica

"Kyōko..." susurro Ayano apenada bajando la mirada "yo..."

"pero debo reconocer que eres linda de cualquier manera"

"bueno" se cruzo de brazos y fingió estar enojada "pero no me gusta que hagas eso, levantarme temprano es una costumbre que no quiero perder"

"solo lo hice por tu bien" dio Kyōko "ayer llegaste a casa muy tarde y te veías agotada, solo quiero que tengas el descanso que te mereces"

"lo siento, es que... se me ha acumulado el trabajo" dijo Ayano apoyando sus manos en la mesa

"entiendo" Kyōko suspiro, se sentía culpable por ello ya que tenia mucho que ver "peo no tiene que ser así"

"ya hablamos de eso" Ayano se anticipo a Kyōko "y mi respuesta seguirá firme" dijo sin ver a Kyōko pues si lo hacia estaría a su merced

"pero Ayano entiende que"

"entiéndeme tu a mi Kyōko" Ayano se acerco hasta la rubia y la abrazo con fuerza "no se que haría..." su voz se quebró tan pronto el recuerdo salio a la luz y la imaginación jugaba con sus emociones "no me lo puedo imaginar Kyōko... por favor" sollozo en el pecho de la rubia

Ella estaba asustada, se sentía inútil, la haba visto llorar varias veces mientras dormía. Susurraba su nombre y solo se tranquilizaba cuando sus brazos la rodeaban. Kyōko se sentía culpable, ella había provocado las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir a Ayano.

"lo se" Kyōko sonrió acariciándole el cabello "perdón"

"será fácil" Ayano termino el abrazo, Kyōko limpio con sus dedos esas lagrimas que opacaban su belleza "solo un par de días mas y todo volverá a ser como antes"

"Ayano" Kyōko se inclino acortando la distancia _"las dos sabemos que no es verdad"_ pensó la rubia antes de besar a su amada

pensar de esa manera estaba mal y fastidiaba a cada rato, pero Kyōko no podía simplemente ignorarlo, por el bien de Ayano y por aquel deseo que se debe cumplir.

Después de un delicioso desayuno preparado con amor por Toshinō Kyōko, Ayano estaba lista para empezar la jornada laboral. Otro día mas que llegaría tarde a casa muy agotada y sin ánimos para nada, peo feliz sabiendo que al menos Kyōko estará ahí esperándola para cuando entre por aquella puerta.

"hasta luego Ayano" dijo Kyōko y como despedida un beso en la mejilla para su chica

"cuidate mucho Kyōko, estaré de regreso lo antes posible" se despidió de Kyōko y se alejo dejándola recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, solo le echo un ultimo vistazo y se despidió agitando la mano.

Han transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Kyōko volvió a sentir las caricias de su amada; todo parecía ir color de rosa o de cualquier tono agradable para el corazón. Todo era de lo mas maravilloso, pero, aunque todo parecía ir bien para la pareja había un cierto sentimiento que impedía la perfección, un presentimiento como si algo no andaba bien. Podía ser causa de la sobre atención que Ayano mantenía hacia Kyōko hasta el punto de tener un ojo sobre ella, pero esto no se debía a Kyōko, Ayano parecía no confiar en lo que la rodea.

"este lugar es muy aburrido"

Kyōko se esforzaba por hacer feliz a Ayano lo máximo que podía hacer, ver aquella sonrisa todos los días se estaba volviendo adictivo; por eso tomo el papel de ama de casa despreocupada, pues no había tanto que hacer debido al tamaño de la casa y la enormidad de su familia, así que el titulo le iba bien. Quería contribuir ayudando de mejor forma y fue cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de conseguir un empleo, pero cuando se lo propuso a su mujer, a esta no le agrado la idea cosa que desconcertó a Kyōko pues pensaba que ayudando con la economía del hogar podía darle mas tiempo libre a Ayano y por consiguiente mas tiempo libre para ellas ya que Ayano seguía haciendo horas extras dejándola agotada y sin fuerzas ni tiempo para compartir con Kyōko.

Creyó haber estado haciendo las cosas bien por una vez en la vida, pero no entendía por que se sentía algo deprimida. Retomar sus obras en el dibujo sonaba bien a veces, retomar ese manga que la había metido en un gran problema al no ser ordenada con sus cosas y hacer de la casa un basurero. Ya sin opciones no le quedo mas que rendirse, pero mentalmente se preguntaba un ¿que tal si...?.

Quería hacer feliz a Ayano y al verla tan distante cada vez que hablaban de algún asunto delicado, le decían que no estaba haciendo bien. Había veces en las que Ayano era fácil de leer, como un libro abierto solo con echar un vistazo comprendía a la perfección en que fallaba y que hacia bien. Kyōko prestaba mucha mas atención a su esposa, esa atención que casi no tuvo en los tres años que vivió junta a ella.

"no es suficiente"

Kyōko puso en orden la casa y así misma en cuestión de minutos, ya en su habitación le dedico tiempo a ver la fotografiá que guardaba en su celular. Esa foto decía muchas cosas con solo mostrar a la dueña de su corazón dormir tan relajada, tan feliz por que tiene a alguien quien la ama. Pero haciendo zoon en la imagen dicha foto contaba una historia diferente, una que creyó ser solo producto de su imaginación, pero sus ojos no le podían mentir y aquella niña le decían que existe algo mas allá.

"Antes de estropearlo tu eras muy feliz" le hablo a la imagen "¿lo serás aun, o lo eché todo a perder?" Kyōko necesitaba respuestas "todo por mis tontas palabras, todo por mi tonto deseo, todo por..." un momento pensó con detenimiento, las respuestas que buscaba podrían estar a su alcance "Akari".

Aquella chica parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, o al menos esa era la idea que le dio a Kyōko al no contestar su celular ni hacerse presente ante la rubia. Ellas tenían cosas que tratar, Kyōko necesitaba saber en que fallaba y si en verdad lo estaba haciendo, ya que Ayano parecía tener participación en ello.

"¿donde estarás akari?"

No había aprendido nada; ni en sueños, ni en pesadillas, las palabras sonaban sin sentido aunque estuvieran llenas de significados

"uno puede soñar tanto como quiera"

Ya sin mas opciones Kyōko salio de casa en busca de la pelirroja. Obtendría las respuestas así tuviera que amenazar a su amiga, pero seria difícil o al menos complicado. Debía persuadirla y obligarla a decir la verdad, pero ¿estaba Kyōko preparada?

"no habrás huido ¿o si?"

Sin duda que no, pero su amor por Ayano y la búsqueda por la felicidad que tanto anhela para su doncella valía el riesgo y el peligro a que se enfrentaba. Kyōko aun desconocía o no entendía del todo la lección que debía aprender, tuvo la idea de hacer feliz a la mujer que ama y hasta ahí todo marchaba muy bien, pero el accidente ademas de traer consigo pros, también trajo un contra.

Nadie le dio noticias sobre el paradero de la pelirroja; Himawari, Chinatsu, Yui aunque con esta se comunicó por teléfono aprovechó y se disculpo de una forma un tanto tonta pero eficaz, pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo al asunto principal, ni siquiera Chitose fue capaz de dar la localización exacta de Akari.

"de verdad que la invisibilidad y la falta de presencia, son tus fuertes Akari"

Ya habían pasado varias horas, horas en las que no logró nada de nada. Kyōko agotada y con hambre, entró en una cafetería por un bocadillo algo de té y golosinas. El lugar era bastante pintoresco agradable y con buen ambiente, pero Kyōko se desilusionó al no encontrar una mesa vaciá.

"perdone ud señora, pero si gusta puede compartir la mesa con alguien mas" se disculpo una camarera al no poder encontrar una mesa libre para Kyōko

"bueno esta bien" dijo Kyōko resignándose

"por aquí por favor" la chica la guio hasta una mesa en el fondo del local "tome asiento, en seguida le atiendo"

"gracias"

Kyōko tomo asiento, en efecto estaba compartiendo la mesa con otra chica, solo que esta estaba con su rostro sumergido en un libro. Kyōko suspiro disimuladamente, no quería llamar la atención y tampoco estaba en plan de arruinar la lectura de aquella chica de cabello rojo.

"¡un momento!" expreso con sorpresa la rubia

Ya sabia que en el mundo existen muchas mujeres con el cabello rojo, pero ¿cuantas de ellas se peinan con aquella forma tan llamativa?. Kyōko puso un dedo sobre aquel libro y casi sin esfuerzo recargo sobre él el peso de su brazo, estaba en lo cierto y esos ojos morados no mentían.

"Akari"

"Kyōko-chan" dijo Akari con sorpresa aunque Kyōko noto que era fingida "tiempos sin vernos"

"Tiempos sin vernos tiempo sin vernos" Kyōko arremedo a la pelirroja "¿acaso estas huyendo de la policía? Te he estado buscando desde la mañana ¿por que no contestas tu celular?"

"bueno... es... complicado" dijo akari

"disculpe la demora" otra camarera se acerco a ellas "aquí tiene lo que ordeno" coloco enfrente de Akari una taza con té y una gran tajada de pastel de vainilla con frutillas y relleno de chocolate.

"¡gracias! Se ve delicioso" expreso con emoción la pelirroja

"y aquí esta el suyo" la camarera coloco enfrente de Kyōko lo mismo solo que el pastel era mas de tamaño normal

"pero yo no he ordenado" Kyōko estaba incrédula viendo sobre la mesa que no se había dado cuenta que la camarera ya se había ido y no había escuchado su reclamo "un segundo..." Kyōko alzo la mirada cruzándola con la de la pelirroja "sabias que vendría"

"no no..." akari agito los brazos con tenedor en mano "¿como... como yo iba a saber?"

"no, tu si sabias" ya sin importarle Kyōko comenzó a comer del pastel "sabes mas de lo que aparentas"

"¿que te hace pensar eso?" dijo akari cortando un trocito de pastel con el tenedor

"efues bsujha..." Kyōko hablo con la boca llena

"Te aseguro que no lo soy"

"¡por favor! Fuiste tu la que me llevó a ese loco mundo, fuste tu la que me trajo de vuelta y fuiste tu la que curó mi herida mágicamente para que no hubiera obstáculos y pudiera cumplir el deseo de Ayano" Sonaba loco pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Akari no respondió como quería Kyōko que lo hubiese hecho otorgándole un punto a favor. Kyōko bebió un poco de té y trato de calmarse, su semblante relajo mirando hacia varios lados antes de detenerse en Akari quien seguía comiendo de su pastel.

"¿no es demasiado pastel para ti?" preguntó Kyōko notando que la porción de Akari era demasiada hasta para dos personas "engordaras"

"lo se, pero de pronto se me antojó" dijo ella en su tan habitual inocente forma

"¿antojos? Ahora me dirás que estas embarazada ja ja" Kyōko se burlo de Akari, pero en vez de que la pelirroja se enojara y hiciera su clásico puchero, esta solo agacho la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban "es broma ¿verdad?" Akari no pude responder pero su semblante enrojecido lo hacia por ella "¡estas embarazada!"

Estaba sorprendida y confundida, no pudo decir nada mas por el nudo de su garganta, fue un golpe de sorpresa para la rubia pues no lo hubiera imaginado de una chica como Akari. Y no es que no estuviera bien, incluso podría ser un momento de felicidad para las amigas, pero existía un pequeño problema.

"¿co-coco... como? Tu solo estabas saliendo con Chitose" el rostro de akari casi igualaba al color de su cabello

"es... es por eso que no... he podido hablar contigo, habíamos planeado nuestra fecha para la boda..."

"¡es de Chitose!" expreso Kyōko al sumar uno mas lo que sea "¿boda? ¿se casarán? ¿lo hace por obligación? ¿porque no me lo dijeron? ¿por que... por que hago tantas preguntas?"

"espera Kyōko-chan, se que no lo habíamos planeado... solo paso, pero... nuestra boda la veníamos planeando mucho antes de que sucediera" Trato de explicar la situación

"a bueno" Kyōko se tranquilizó "¿entonces no es por obligación?"

"no, nos amamos" Dijo akari volviéndose a sonrojar "la noticia nos ha hecho muy feliz"

"entonces..." Kyōko agito la muñeca haciendo la señal del continua

"Creemos que seria mejor si antes de decirles de nuestro bebe nosotras nos casamos"

"entiendo, quieres que todas creamos que llegaste pura al matrimonio" dijo Kyōko en todo de burla

"bueno... si" dijo akari apenada

"hay mujer, pero que buena broma, ya modernizate, tu creés que nos comeríamos ese cuento de blanca paloma... pissh por favor, tu novia es Chitose, la chica de las fantasías yuri" Kyōko se cruzo de brazos reafirmando lo ridículo que se oía "apuesto que no hay cosa que no te haya hecho ya"

"oh vaya..." suspiro la pelirroja "pero al menos prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie"

Eso las llevo a su conversación original. sintiéndose algo asustada, de su pecho surgió una presión y un ligero dolor, calmarlo con su mano no bastaba, estaba cerca del principio donde todo volvería a ser igual, ahí esta frente a ella su oportunidad, la chica pelirroja.

"no es necesario Akari" Dijo Kyōko optando una postura seria "no podre hacerlo debido al deseo que pediré"

Akari también cambio su postura a una seria, ya sabia a que se refería Kyōko y la razón que tenia en confiar en que su secreto no seria revelado. Pero aun así, no estaba segura si el deseo de Kyōko era la mejor opción pues no había garantías de que sea exitoso.

"Ella tiene miedo Kyōko-chan" Dijo Akari con una sincera sonrisa "yo no te puedo ayudar, lo siento"

"no te hubiera buscado como loca toda la mañana si no necesitara tu ayuda" Dijo Kyōko y bebió un poco de té para humedecer su garganta "no puedo hacer esto, Ayano esta sufriendo y yo estoy desesperada y yo no puedo calmar ese dolor"

"fue un golpe muy duro para ella Kyōko-chan, incluso llegue a llorar con ella cuando estabas del otro lado"

"entonces por que no me despertaste antes..." dijo Kyōko "quería tanto abrazarla, besarla" una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Kyōko pero antes de alejarse fue limpiada disimuladamente "solo debías traerme de vuelta"

"lo lamento tanto" Dijo Akari "pero yo no podía hacer eso, no podía cuidar de ti... ya no me correspondía a mi la tarea de vigilarte"

"entonces no fuiste tu" dijo Kyōko a lo que Akari respondió moviendo la cabeza

"quisiera poder ayudarte pero"

"si sabias que vendría, entonces sabes lo que busco de ti"

"si, lo sé"

Pedir un deseo es simple, cumplirlo ya es otra historia. Kyōko tenia miedo de fallar en su deseo y defraudar a la mujer que tanto ama, pero si no lo hace Ayano viviría atormentada por los recuerdos y lo traumatico de estos.

"juguemos akari"

Akari pensó un momento en la petición de Kyōko, no podía no sentirse tranquila sabiendo que fue ella lo que inicio todo, pero de no hacerlo Kyōko y Ayano hubieran sufrido un destino que Akari no le desea a ninguna de sus amigas.

"sabes por que intervine en tu vida Kyōko-chan, te pido disculpas por eso" Dijo akari

"Hiciste bien Akari, fui yo la que se busco todo esto, yo le falle"

"¿pero al menos entiendes? La historia se repetiría a menos que cambies tus palabras o acciones"

"entiendo lo que quieres decir Akari, Prometo hacer lo necesario para hacerla feliz"

"¡no Kyōko-chan!" Akari golpeo la mesa con su mano, unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos "tu no entiendes lo que significa, no tendrás recuerdos de lo que sucedió, yo tampoco los tendré y no podré ayudarte, no podrás detenerte, la historia se volverá a repetir" Akari apretó las manos formando puños mientras las lagrimas caían sobre ellos

"Akari" Kyōko se levanto y fue hacia la chica, tomo su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie "mi corazón no olvidará" Kyōko rodeo a la pelirroja en un fuerte abrazo que esta correspondió "por Ayano haré lo que sea"

"quiero ayudarte Kyōko-chan, eres mi mejor amiga" dijo ella soltando lagrimas que paraban el el hombro de la rubia "adelante, juguemos... ¿cual es tu mayor deseo Kyōko-chan?"

"siempre serás muy especial para mi Akari-chan, Yui-nyan y tu son mis protectoras, mis amigas, mis hermanas" Kyōko no soporto mucho tiempo dejando fluir la lagrimas "pero ya he crecido, les agradezco de corazón todo... todo lo que me han enseñado y lo que han hecho por mi"

"Kyōko-chan te quiero mucho" Akari se aferro con mas fuerza

"te quiero Akari-chan" Kyōko apretó mas a su amiga entre sus brazos

"¿cual es tu deseo?" Akari enterró su rostro en el hombro de Kyōko "recuerda... recuerda que los deseos egoístas no se cumplen"

Kyōko sonrió ante la advertencia, pues comprendió muy bien que si su deseo no se cumplía iba a ser las cosas mal otra vez, pero de cumplirse eso significaba que su deseo no era egoísta y que la historia cambiaría para bien. Tal vez Akari olvido esa parte de sus reglas, pero le alegraba que lo intentara y ella misma tenia su propio deseo, el que Kyōko no fallara

"Deseo..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Deseo**

Una sensación fría le acaricio los cabellos rubios que sobre su cara descansaban, perturbada abrió sus ojos azules. Vio el azul del cielo en el cual varias nubes se paseaban, levanto su brazo izquierdo e intento atraparlas sin nada de éxito.

"esto es solo un sueño" escucho su propia voz, no se alarmo pues tenia razón y no había por que asustarse

Curiosa Kyōko se levanto desde el suelo donde estaba acostada, sobre el césped verde sus pies descalzos sintieron húmedos entre los dedos. Alrededor habían arboles tan lejos atraviesan entre la pradera y justo en medio una chica ondea su cabello dorado, viendo hacia el horizonte donde un gran campo de flores llegaba hasta la luz que la ayudaba a desaparecer.

"¿no lo crees así?" Ella susurro

Kyōko camino hacia ella, con cada paso el frio césped quiere detenerle, sin embargo elude a sus sentidos y continua su camino. Junto a aquella chica se detiene y mira hacia donde aquellos ojos azules miran, mas allá la ven a ella, Ayano sentada entre las flores les da la espalda mientras suelta su cabello y el viento lo presume.

"Kyōko" susurro ella sin apartar la vista de Ayano

"Kyōko" Le contesto buscándose encontrar con su mirada azulada "esto es solo un sueño"

Kyōko se alejo unos pasos hacia adelante adentrándose entre las flores, mientras que la rubia solo se sentó y la observo. Camino lentamente, camino lentamente, camino lentamente

"esto es solo un sueño" Ella dijo al no sentir el dolor de las espinas, de las rosas que curiosas se le cruzaban en su camino

Estaba a centímetro de Ayano sus lagrimas brotaron sin causa aparente mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Cayo de rodillas detrás de aquella mujer que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, su llanto se prolongo acompañado de sonidos ahogados, las fuerza le abandonaron regalándole un golpe en su cabeza. Su mano temblorosa tomo un mechón de aquel cabello, olio entre lagrimas aquel dulce aroma.

"¿por que lloras?" pregunto aquella achica, se giro y tomo la mano de la rubia "quiero que seas feliz"

"Ayano ¿por que lloras?" Le pregunto la rubia notando las gotas cristalinas que desprendían esos hermosos ojos

"por… que ya no soy..." Ayano dejo caer su mano, volvió su vista hacia las flores "¡Ya no mas!" Ayano apretó en su pecho las lagrimas en sus puños que estrujo mientras que otras fluían por sus nudillos hasta caer sin restricciones "ya no soy… ya no seré nunca mas… la causa de tu felicidad"

"¡basta!" Grito la chica rubia que a lo lejos las observa "¡perdoname!"

Todo había cambiado, ellas ya no estaban mas a su lado. Kyoko miró a su alrededor, era la escuela en aquel salón el sol de la tarde que por la ventana se metía reflejaba sus colores en su alma soñadora. Suspiro enamorada aquella chica mientras sus ojos viajaban por los recuerdos y las imágenes de su celular.

"Ayano" Kyōko camino hasta estar tan cerca que podía tenerla entre sus brazos

"si no es contigo..." Kyōko miro hacia donde creyó oír esa voz, otras vez estaba esa rubia de ojos azules parada como si nada en la entrada del salón del consejo "deja que sea feliz"

Kyōko se alejo de la entrada, se movió hasta una de las sillas y se sentó en ella. Tan pronto Yui Funami entro en el salón, Ayano le vio y se sonrojo. Con una mano hizo a un lado a la Kyōko junto a ella y corrió a los brazos de su amada quien con un dulce beso le recibió entre sus brazos.

"esto es solo un sueño" dijo Kyōko "esto es solo un sueño ¡un sueño!" algo cálido sintió que le corrió la mejilla, otra vez las lagrimas las cuales le recuerdan el dolor de su corazón

"deja que ella sea feliz" dijo la Kyōko entada en la silla "le fallamos" cubrió sus rostro con las manos mientras los sollozos se escapaban entre los dedos "no existe segundas oportunidades"

Aparto la vista de las enamoradas, pues la felicidad de ellas era la causa de su dolor. Miro por la ventana los últimos rayos de sol que se despide lentamente en el horizonte. Las luces se encendieron dentro del salón, murmullos aparecieron ovaciones y felicitaciones alegre ambiente se vivía, como ellas compartían sus sentimientos que le destrozaban los suyos.

"¿la amas?"

Kyōko camino hacia su casa, llego hasta la entrada pero no pudo ingresar, la puerta estaba cerrada. Coloco su mano sobre ella, como diciéndole adiós en sus labios una sonrisa apareció y unas palabras susurro.

"dime Kyōko ¿la amas?"

Cerro sus ojos y sus pies fueron hacia adelante, ya dentro estaba sobre sus papeles garabateando con gran esmero mientras que ella la miraba desde la cama. Estaba triste y ni se daba cuenta, Kyōko se enfureció por lo estúpido que era no prestarle atención a ella, Ayano su bella doncella.

"¡claro que la amo!" Dijo Kyōko mientras dibujaba sin voltear a verla

"Kyōko" Ayano derramo una lagrima que limpio con una almohada que abrazo

Kyōko enfureció aun mas, sus tontas palabras no bastaban sin acciones realizaba para detener aquellas lagrimas. Fue hacia la rubia que sentada en aquel mueble seguía dibujando, tiro todo y rompió varias hojas convirtiéndolas en basura

"¡mirala!" Kyōko hizo tomo unas hojas y se las aventó al rostro "¡mirala, le haces daño!"

Kyōko le sonrió a Kyōko negando con la cabeza, estúpido era pues las respuesta ella misma se las daba. Tomo una hoja en blanco y en ella dibujo una chica que se parecía a ella al pie de una mansión, en una burbuja ella escribió los pensamientos de aquel personaje que triste miraba su tesoro. _'mi deseo se ha hecho realidad, pero mi tristeza parece no tener fin'_.

"deseaste tener mi vida" le dijo "pero en el fondo de tu corazón siempre la habías deseado a ella" Kyōko se levanto de la silla y miro hacia Ayano "desearía tener tu vida, desearía poder despertar cada día y que ella estuviera a mi lado, que me recibiera con un beso o simplemente un agradable abrazo" Ella le miro y cruzo mirada "tu no sabes cuanto la amo"

Todo desapareció una vez mas, sola quedo y en sus ojos la imagen de Kyōko. Alguien le llamaba desde la distancia, escuchaba atentamente esa voz dulce le pertenecía a su amada. Kyōko apareció frente a Kyōko, su mano le ofreció con una sonrisa de despedida unas palabras le dijo

"Demuéstrale que no fue un error, demuéstrale cuanto la amas" Kyōko fue desapareciendo poco a poco "la cena estará lista en 10 minutos, el baño con pétalos esta listo y la casa esta impecable, recuérdelo"

"Kyōko, despierta"

"¡aaah! ¡que!¿que?" Kyōko se incorporo en el sofá y tallo sus ojos "Ayano… ¿ya es hora de cenar?" pregunto bostezando

Ayano suspiro sin ánimo, algo que Kyōko noto en el acto "si, ya es hora ¡kyahh!" Ayano se sorprendió al estar de repente rodeado en un fuerte abrazo "Kyōko"

"bienvenida" susurro Kyōko, Ayano sintió algo húmedo en su hombro y sin quererlo realmente se aparto de Kyōko

"Kyōko" la rubia tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero ella mostraba una sonrisa "Kyōko ¿que tienes?"

"te amo" Dijo Kyōko "¡te amo!..." cayo en el pecho de Ayano y esta la rodeo con sus brazos "perdoname"

Ayano le acaricio el cabello rubio de su amada sin saber los motivos por los que ella lloraba. Su corazón latía con rapidez y no le importo sostenerla hasta que ella quisiera, amaba tanto a esa rubia cabeza hueca.

Kyōko se alejo despacio manteniendo su sonrisa, sus ojos ya no soltaban lagrimas y sus labios deseosos reclamaron los labios de Ayano. Ayano fue sorprendida pero sus sorpresa cambio a una necesidad de seguir con ese juego aferrándose mas a Kyoko.

"te amo Kyōko" esa rubia la había cambiado con un solo beso ya que no dejaba de sonreírle sonrojada "al parecer estas bien, así que voy a preparar la cena"

Ayano le dio un ultimo beso a Kyōko y se marcho por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Por el camino sostuvo su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez, un minuto mas y su corazón se hubiera salido. Cuando llego a la cocina le sorprendió encontrar la mesa ya puesta y la estufa encendida.

Fue tantas emociones que no se dio cuenta cuando Kyōko la abrazo por atrás. Ayano suspiro enamorada, era extraño el comportamiento de Kyōko pero eso no significara que no le gustara.

"la cena estará lista en 10 minutos" dijo ella al oído de Ayano "puedes tomar una ducha mientras tanto" dijo

Ayano obedeció sin preguntar ya que temía que al hacerlo todo acabaría, gozaría de aquel sueño todo lo que pudiera, aunque claro estaba de que no era un sueño, sino la realidad. Las sorpresas no acababan, el baño estaba listo para ella, la tina le esperaba llena de agua con pétalos flotando en ella. Y pues se pellizcó con los dedos sus mejillas y las palmeo sintiendo el ardor, sin embargo aquel dolor no fue suficiente para que abandonara su sonrisa

"Ayano la cena esta lista"

Kyōko entro en el baño buscando a su mujer, pues se había tardado mas de lo que realmente necesitaba para asearse. Encontró a la chica sumergida en la tina con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración controlada.

"Ayano..." Kyōko se coloco en cuclillas cerca de la tina y con su suave mano rozo las mejillas de su amada "mi amor, la cena esta lista"

"Kyōko" Dijo ella disfrutando le las caricias "¿eh?" abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar donde estaba "¡kyah!" salio de la tina y rápido tomo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo "KyKyKyōko…" se había dejado llevar y no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que paso en la tina

"he he..." rió Kyōko, fue hacia su chica y la beso "eres tan linda" Ayano soltó la toalla en el segundo beso dejando a la vista de Kyōko todo su cuerpo

Al notarlo la nariz de Kyōko sangro de repente, Ayano vio eso y se sonrojo cubriendo sus partes con sus manos "no seas pervertida" dijo y le dio la espalda "¿puedes salir?"

"olvide mi cámara" dijo Kyōko embobada aunque Ayano estuviera de espalda ya no había nada mas que ver excepto el largo cabello de Ayano que le cubría toda la espalda y mas allá

Cenaron y compartieron un bello momento juntas en la soledad de la habitación los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, tomaron en un tono romántico y el deseo empezaba a tomar forma. Cada palabra era solo el recuerdo del amor que sentían una por la otra, el perdón ni los errores fueron tomados en cuenta, ya no existía el pasado amargo pues un nuevo recuerdo mas hermoso ocupo ese espacio.

"uf… ahaa espera… Ayano dejame coger aire"

"¿suficiente?"

"¡si! ¿donde nos quedamos?"

Puede creerlo Kyōko que paso la mejor noche de todas, al final quedo dormida entre los brazos de Ayano quien feliz dándole gracias a Kyōko por la hermosa velada. Recorría con sus dedos la mejilla de Kyōko mientras entre las sombras sus ojos azules encontraban la luz en los ojos de su amada, se besaron otra vez y juntaron sus cuerpos sintiendo el calor del otro. Su corazón palpitaba en una melodía que a oídos de su amada recostada en su pecho pudo disfrutar, sus manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados sellaron el día con amor. Kyōko y Ayano se dieron un ultimo beso lleno de sentimientos, un recordatorio de los muchos otros que vendrán.

"mi amor" Kyōko movió un poco su cuerpo para así apagarse a su mujer "Será una maravillosa noche"

"¿así lo crees?" Kyōko respondió con un movimiento de cabeza "bueno Kyōko..." Ayano abrazo con fuerza a su rubia "pero antes de que te duermas debes hacerme un favor"

"¿un favor? ¿que es?" dijo una Kyōko desconcertada

...

 _Despierta..._


	26. Chapter 26

Fue rápido el golpe que sufrió su frente dejando sin duda una marca y un dolor algo molesto, el duro piso le acaricio con brusquedad. Se levanto algo desorientada al haber sido privada de sus sueños de forma tan repentina. Miro a su alrededor analizando en un segundo el lugar y tiempo en el que estaba, mientras se acariciaba la frente adolorida por el golpe que se había dado.

"¿he vuelto?" preguntó a nadie en particular "¿me caí del sofá?"

Kyōko miro el sofá donde segundos antes dormía, sus memorias volvieron casi de forma instantánea alegrándole por primera vez el corazón desde que su hermoso sueño se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se apresuro hacia el pasillo y tomo rumbo por las escaleras hacia lo que ella recuerda como su dormitorio. Sin medir consecuencias abrió la puerta de la habitación

"fue solo un sueño" paso una rápida mirada por toda la habitación que tal y como la recordaba estaba echa un desastre "!estoy en casa¡ ¡mi casa! Nuestra casa"

Se aventó en la cama, tomó la almohada de su amada y la estrecho contra su pecho, aspiro con fuerza sintiendo el dulce aroma que impregnado aun seguía sobre aquel esponjado objeto. Su vista fue hacia el tocador y hacia una fotografía enmarcada que descansaba sobre el mueble, se levanto aun con la almohada entre sus brazos y camino hasta estar frente a la fotografía.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios temblaron mientras las lagrimas empezaron a precipitarse de sus hermosos ojos azules. En aquella imagen estaba ella, la chica a la cual amaba tanto y tanto había deseado durante todo aquel tiempo. Ella le sonreía mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver muy linda para deleite de la cámara, y justo detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras depositaba de forma sigilosa un beso en la mejilla de Ayano era ella, era Kyōko.

"¡fue solo un sueño!" gritó mientras comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación "fue un sueño, solo una pesadilla"

Cayo otra vez en la cama con la almohada de su amada, la felicidad era muy grande que casi parecía ser mentira. Mas algo no andaba bien y esto debuto todo el festejo que Kyōko hacia.

"¿donde esta Ayano?" pregunto con una punzada en su pecho producto de aquel presentimiento cruel y despiadado

A prisa salió de la habitación y volvió con rapidez a la pequeña sala en busca de su celular. Lo primero en que se fijo fue en la hora la cual no pasaba de las 15:35, lo segundo que ella busco fue el numero de su amada. Ya con todo en su lugar Kyōko escribió un par de simples palabras en su celular y las envió al numero de Ayano en un mensaje de texto.

No esperaba que ella le respondiera pues intuía que estaría muy ocupada como para hacerlo, ademas de que seguramente aquel mensaje descoloque un poco a la chica de cabello morado. Sin embargo, antes de que Kyōko dejara el aparato este vibro y una corta melodía reprodujo. Kyōko entendió que le había llegado un mensaje de texto y sin perder tiempo lo leyó

 **Kyōko ¿eres tu? Es una broma acaso**

Kyōko soltó una risita juguetona mientras le respondía, envió sus respuesta y espero la contestación que casi no tardo

 **bueno en este momento estoy ocupada. Hablaremos luego... También te amo**

Ya no habrían mas mensajes y con eso en mente la rubia no perdió tiempo en preparar todo para darle la bienvenida a su amada. ¿por que?. Ella entendió gracias a sus sueños que no existe en el mundo mujer mas bella que Ayano. La felicidad es muy inmensa solo al estar junto a ella, y que intentara con todas sus fuerzas hacer que vuelvan a dibujarse sobre los labios de Ayano aquellas hermosas sonrisas que tanto la enamoraron.

Fue una promesa que Kyōko se hizo así misma, lucharía por aquella felicidad que Ayano se merece.

Comenzó con poner en orden la casa, limpio el desorden que había hecho e incluso tuvo tiempo de adornarle con algo de flores que les robo a las vecinas. No tardo mas de una hora en tener la casa lista, pero aun faltaba y esa era la cena y tal vez, una tina adornada con velas y pétalos que flotan sobre las aguas un tema romántico para el baño que puede lograr que Ayano se relajase.

"mejor preparare la cena, si tengo tiempo ya pensare en como darle una bienvenida agradable a mi amada Ayano-sama" Cuando se disponía a ir hacia la cocina recordó parte de su sueño y lo que ella mismo había hecho en la realidad hace apenas cuatro horas. "no hay nada que comer y me gaste el dinero que Ayano me dejo esta mañana" Dijo con un poco de histeria fingida

Se sintió acorralada pero mas que eso enojada consigo misma por lo irresponsable que había sido. Era curioso pensar de esa manera, Kyōko lo sabia y lo vivía. ¿Exactamente cuanto pudo haberla cambiado una simple pesadilla? Tal vez no fue una pesadilla, si no, un recordatorio y un vistazo hacia la vida en la que se encaminaba por seguir aquel sendero.

"¿ahora que voy hacer?" se pregunto "Ayano se enojará conmigo y no quiero que eso pase" dio vueltas en círculos hasta que tuvo una especie de manifestación mental "¡lo tengo!" dijo chasqueando los dedos

No todo estaba perdido y tuvo una gran idea para conseguir el dinero. Y así fue como corrió hacia su habitación para arreglarse un poco y tomar aquello que le salvaría la vida por así decirlo, para segundos después salir de casa con un objetivo único y sin distracciones.

.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche y el reluciente pasarela de las calles bajo la luz de las luminarias lo podían confirmar. Bajo esas luces iba aquel coche que dentro le manejaba aquella chica de cabello purpura. Ella se dirigía a su hogar para descansar y reponer energías después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Al llegar a su casa estaciono el coche como lo había hecho desde hace tres años, bajo del vehículo y camino hasta estar frente a la puerta de entrada de la vivienda, la misma que introduciendo una llave en la cerradura pudo abrirla sin ningún problema.

"Kyōko, estoy en casa" Dijo Ayano mientras se quitaba los zapatos

Como nadie le contesto, cosa que no le sorprendió, dejo su bolso a pie de la escalera y se dispuso luego a andar por el pasillo. Iba con la vista baja por el estrés que llevaba consigo mismo que fácil era descubierto por aquella mano que con suaves movimientos le da a un masaje tras su cuello. Ella iba mirando el piso el cual estaba muy limpio, algo que le llamo la atención pues no recordaba haberlo limpiado aquella mañana.

"Kyōko" llamo a su esposa

Como iba con la vista baja no se dio cuenta cuando alguien, o mas bien Kyōko, la esperaba con los brazos muy abiertos. Segundos bastaron y Ayano quedo presa de aquellos brazos que con amor la sostuvieron, Sorprendida por aquella bienvenida no pensó en que después la rubia le levantara el mentón con una mano y la obligara a mirar ese hermoso mar azul.

"te extrañe amor" le sonrió y de sus labios un suspiro de alivio le procedió

Ayano balbuceo mientras su corazón se fue acelerando, ella no espero respuesta y con gran impaciencia la llevó aun mas cerca aquel mar azul que poco a poco fue hacia las sombras para disfrutar sin distracciones de los labios de Ayano. Con un beso sello la bienvenida y como sorprendida pero con firmeza Ayano se aferro a los brazos de su rubia y correspondió el beso dejando en la oscuridad a sus ojos para dar paso a la imaginación.

Se sintió único aquel cariño que juntas fortalecieron. Las sensaciones desagradables y la falta de animo quedo por el piso, Ayano se sintió mas viva y demostró su entusiasmo con cada latido de su corazón y cada movimiento de sus labios que deseosos por los de Kyōko rogaban por mayor contacto.

Pero todo debía acabar y el aire fue aquel inoportuno que las obligo a romper aquel momento, sus ojos abrieron en la luz de sus almas se perdieron. Kyōko sonrió y volviéndose a mover deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de Ayano.

"estas muy roja" dijo Kyōko

"tu también te has sonrojado" dijo Ayano perdida en los ojos azules de Kyōko

"¿si?" Ayano asintió suavemente "es tu culpa Ayano" Dijo la rubia

"mimimía..." Ayano cedió su voluntad y llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia "eres una cabeza hueca" Ayano se separo con torpeza y le dio la espalda la rubia "no digas tonterías" fingió estar enojada u ofendida pero por mas que quisiera no podía desasearse de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios

"bueno, de todas formas..." hablo Kyōko en tono suave y provocadoramente sensual causando un pequeño escalofrió en su compañera "que bueno que estés en casa mi amor"

Kyōko agarro la mano de Ayano y la llevo hacia la cocina donde solo una tenue luz naranja la iluminaba. La mesa estaba lista y con ambiente romántico cual pareja celebra algo importante. Ayano se maravillo de lo bien que estaba adornado, la decoración y una suave melodía que se escuchaba por la cocina brindaban un toque mágico a la velada en casa.

"Kyōko... que ¿que es todo esto?" pregunto Ayano bastante impresionada, y algo asustada pues no recordaba que se celebraba.

"la cena, es hora ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres tomar un baño?" Dijo Kyōko

"bueno" dijo una anonadada Ayano "ya que la cena esta lista creo que deberíamos comer primero"

"como ordene mi lady" Kyōko hizo una reverencia "tome asiento mi princesa" dijo la rubia apartando la silla

"no exageres" reprendió Ayano pero tomando asiento "Kyōko... se ve delicioso"

"adelante" dijo la rubia mientras le acompañaba en la mesa "después de un largo día de trabajo seguramente has de tener mucha hambre, y no te preocupes por tu peso, igual te seguiré amando mi gordita hermosa"

"acabaste de matar el momento" dijo Ayano "solo por esta vez te seguiré el juego Kyōko" Ayano probo un bocado e inmediatamente se maravilló de lo bien que sabia "esta delicioso"

"que bueno que te guste" dijo la rubia imitando los movimientos de Ayano con los palillos "espera a ver el postre, te aseguro que te chuparas los dedos" Kyōko le regalo un guiño a su mujer

"mejor no preguntare" Dijo imaginando la sorpresa que seguro tenia preparada "pero a todo esto, estoy sorprendida de que la casa no este patas arriba, y que me hayas preparado la cena"

"¿eso te sorprende?" pregunto Kyōko fingiendo pues sabia a que se refería Ayano-sama

"bueno..." Ayano pensó un momento en sus palabras y procedió "no es propio de ti" Ayano miro a cualquier lado menos a Kyōko "perdoname si te ofendo"

"no hay problema, ademas soy la señora de la casa, ya era hora de que tome mi papel enserio" Kyōko dijo con naturalidad, pero para Ayano aun no estaba muy claro

"si... por supuesto" dijo Ayano sintiéndose algo culpable

Pasaron el rato hablando y disfrutando de la velada en casa que Kyōko Había preparado, Ayano fue sorprendida mas de una vez por como Kyōko se comportaba, en si la rubia seguía siendo la misma pero la atención que le dedicaba a Ayano era mayor a como lo venia haciendo desde hace poco.

En una de sus deliberaciones Ayano se alegro del cambio que Kyōko había tenido, sin embargo se pregunto si toda esa atención era solo una treta de Kyōko para sacar algo a su favor. Pocas veces Ayano pensaba de esa manera pero era difícil asimilar un cambio tan repentino sin ninguna causa aparente.

"... es cierto lo que escuche por ahí, Akari-chan esta viviendo con Chitose" Dijo la rubia impactada por tal revelación que horas antes había descubierto, aunque sencillamente exageraba

"pues eso ya lo sabia" dijo Ayano con naturalidad

"¿enserio?" Ayano asintió "¿porque no me!" Kyōko quiso saber el porque Ayano se había guardado aquel secreto sin importancia, pero Kyōko al ver que Ayano tensaba la mano con la que agarraba los palillos supo que posiblemente Ayano ya se lo había dicho, pero la rubia simplemente no había prestado atención "bueno... no es la gran cosa, ese par merecen estar juntas"

Y fue por esa platica sin importancia que Ayano siguió con la incertidumbre, ella quería saber el porque de todo. Fue una revelación el que la propia Kyōko negara tener conocimiento sobre la pelirroja y la chica de las hemorragias, lo que la colocaba en una muy mala posición al no prestar atención en determinado momento. Pero la pregunta que Ayano se hacia era ¿porque lo hacia en ese momento?

"Kyōko" Ayano uso un tono monótono que le llamo la atención a la rubia "¿necesitas algo? ¿hiciste algo malo?" si se equivocaba estaría mas que feliz, pero también estaría avergonzada de si misma por pensar cosas malas de su dulce rubia

Kyōko se puso seria pues sabia que no podría cumplir con lo deseado sin que Ayano lo sospechara "si Ayano"

Kyōko se levanto con la misma expresión seria, rodeo la mesa y usando un poco de fuerza la aparto lejos de Ayano cosa que la chica de la coleta vio innecesario y a la vez extraño. Aprovechando la confusión del momento Kyōko se sentó en las piernas de Ayano

"Kyōko ¿que haces?" Volvía a estar confundida por aquella actitud, pero aun así su corazón contaba una historia diferente

Entre sus manos tomo el rostro sonrojado de Ayano y acerco sus labios hacia los de su amada. El beso fue rápido pero sincero, mostrando una vez mas el amor que Kyōko tiene hacia su esposa. Quería decirle lo que en verdad había sucedido pero tal vez ella no lo creería, aun con farsas palabras tendría que dejar en la tranquilidad el corazón de Ayano.

"te he fallado muchas veces pero ya no mas... Tienes razón, se lo que estas pensando" Kyōko suspiro y bajando su tono siguió "crees que debe haber un motivo para que yo haya tenido un cambio tan repentino" dijo acariciando con una mano la mejilla de su chica

"lo hay, eso es lógico" dijo Ayano-sama "perdoname Kyōko pero..."

"si... y tu sabes muy bien lo que he hecho mal" Kyōko aprecio por un momento el bello rostro sereno que tenia enfrente "soy tan egoísta... pienso en mi felicidad y en que jamas permitiré que te apartes de mi porque sin ti... se acaba mi felicidad... pero... ¡¿y que hay de ti, de tus sentimientos?!"

"Kyōko ¿que te pasa?" Ayano fijo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia y como estos se llenaban de lagrimas. Ayano por instinto abrazo a Kyōko mientras esta sonreía con sinceridad "no me asustes"

"tienes el derecho a elegir, tienes el poder de amar a quien gustes sin importar nada... y me has elegido a mi pero ¡¿que he hecho yo para merecer tu amor?! O al menos que hago para mantenerlo..." Dijo entre lagrimas

"Kyōko..."

"¡estoy feliz!" dijo entre sollozos colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella "estoy feliz de ser tu esposa, de ser la encargada... de llenarte de besos... de abrazarte todos los días y las noches... yo soy feliz pero..." Kyōko se alejo y volvió a inclinar y le robo un fugaz beso "quiero que Ayano también sea feliz... y que toda esa alegría sea por mi culpa ¡quiero ser la culpable!... yo..." dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto

"Kyōko yo siempre seré feliz con solo tenerte a mi lado" dijo Ayano "crees que estaría aquí si no te amara. ¿Eso es? ¿piensas acaso que ya no te amo?" Ayano trato de adivinar aquello que le lastimaba a su Kyōko

"Ayano..."

"me case contigo, me case con Toshinō Kyōko ¡por que la amo!... y la seguiré amando por siempre" Ayano abrazo a la rubia con mayor agarre mientras acompañaba a la rubia con sus propias lagrimas "te amo Kyōko ¡te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo! estoy segura de ese amor"

"yo también te amo Ayano..." dijo Kyōko limpiando sus lagrimas "prometo que dejare de ser tan floja, dejare de dibujar para ya no..."

"¡no!" interrumpió Ayano "yo no quiero que abandones tus sueños, te lo dije, me case con Toshinō Kyōko, no quiero que nada cambie, no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que mas te gusta solo por mi"

"pero tu siempre te enojas cuando estoy dibujando" dijo Kyōko

"tonta, me enojo cuando haces un desastre" dijo Ayano regalándole una sonrisa "solo debes ser mas ordenada con tus cosas"

"¡Ayano-sama!" Kyōko rodeo a la chica de la coleta en un fuerte abrazo "soy tan tonta, te amo"

"¿puedes decirme ahora que pasa? ¿por que tanta atención?"

Ayano había descifrado el trasfondo de la situación, y por ende perdonado con anticipación cualquier locura que la rubia hubiese hecho que ameritaba tan comportamiento. 'No le cabía la menor duda de que Kyōko había sufrido algún percance que la ha aterrado.

"fue solo una pesadilla" dijo Kyōko en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para besar una vez mas, a la mujer que tanto ama.

Ayano oyó bien en medio de aquellas emociones, mas hay un pesar que podría ahuyentar la sonrisa de sus labios. No estaba claro los motivos por aquel repentino cambio y una pesadilla poco podía lograr a despejar la duda de su corazón, pero debía aprender a confiar pues en ese momento eso había sido puesto en duda. ¿acaso solo fue una tontería de Kyōko? El teatro solo fue eso... un teatro, pero mas que dramático Ayano lo empezó a ver como una comedia.

Sin embargo, Ayano no podía estar inconforme del todo. Ella era su esposa, su Kyōko. No había nada diferente en ella y sin tomar en cuenta aquella atención, no podía estar dudando de aquella rubia. Estaba claro que hace falta toda una vida para conocer al cien por ciento a una persona, y Ayano estaba dispuesta a seguir con la tarea.

"Kyōko ¿ya estas bien?" pregunto una Ayano muy sonrojada

"si" dijo ella mirándola fijamente "jamas he estado mejor, y cada segundo que pasare a tu lado sera mucho mejor que el anterior"

"que cursi" dijo en tono de burla "bueno, ¿que tal si comemos ese delicioso postre del que me hablaste?" propuso la chica de la coleta

Kyōko embozo una sonrisa perversa "bien, así que ya quieres postre" dijo la rubia bajando el dedo indice por la mejilla de su chica, por el cuello y bajando un poco mas. Se levanto de las piernas de Ayano para el alivio de la misma pues ya no estaba sintiendo sus piernas "voy por él, y mientras, prepárate amorcito"

"¿que... me prepare?" susurro nerviosa

Kyōko camino de forma muy sensual con un movimiento de caderas para goce y disfrute visual de su amada Ayano, la misma que al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba adornaba sus mejillas con un tono mas de rojo. La rubia siguió hasta estar frente al refrigerador donde tomando la manija de la puerta le dedico un guiño a su querida Ayano-sama, abrió y metió su cabeza en la refri.

"¡aquí esta!" dijo sacando un litro de helado que sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un par de cucharas

"¿era eso?" aunque lo negara después, por un breve momento pareció decepcionada

"¿que pasa?¿no te gusta?" dijo Kyōko pues había captado el tono de desilusión en Ayano

"nononono..." dijo sacudiendo las manos de forma exagerada "bueno..."

Ayano se levanto de la silla y camino hasta estar frente a la rubia, tomo una cuchara y abrió el bote del helado que aun sostenía Kyōko. Con la cuchara agarro una pequeña porción y se la acerco a la rubia quien ni tonta ni perezosa abrió la boca para ser llenada por el sabor del helado.

"¿como esta?" le pregunto Ayano a la rubia

"rico" dijo Kyōko sin imaginarse que seria sorprendida por un beso de Ayano "perdón, quise decir, delicioso" dijo después atontada

Ayano le palmeo la cabeza y coloco la tapa al bote del helado mientras Kyōko le veía algo incrédula "es de noche y no debemos comer helado" dijo "y no pienses en hacerlo" dijo quitándole el bote a Kyōko y regresándolo a la nevera

"buuu..." Kyōko hizo un berrinche

"nada de 'bu' ademas tengo mejores planes para el helado" dijo Ayano moviéndose hasta la mesa

"oh, piensas juntármelo en todo el cuerpo para después saborearme" dijo Kyōko "que astuta"

"¡no es eso!" dijo Ayano en tono tsundere "ademas el frio del helado te puede provocar un resfriado" Ayano olvido el asunto antes que su cabeza se llenara de ideas locas, pues su cabeza había cierta imagen de una desnuda rubia cubierta completamente de helado y con una cuchara en la mano mientras que esta le decía a Kyōko lo delicioso que estaba solo con pasar sus dedos por sus cuervas

"a bueno" Kyōko vio como Ayano comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios sobre la mesa "espera Ayano" dijo colocando una mano sobre la de Ayano para detenerle "yo me encargo" dijo con determinación y seriedad "tu debes estar aun tensa por el largo día que has tenido. ¿por que mejor no vas y tomas un baño así te relajas"

aunque no era propio de ella, Ayano no encontró palabras para objetar "esta bien" dijo

Mientras las horas pasaron Ayano ya estaba lista para dormir, no le preocupaba Kyōko pues sabia bien lo nocturna que podría llegar a ser. Fue curioso no toparse con ella después de que abandonara la cocina para tomar el baño, también algo triste pues quería compartir con la rubia pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba agotada y solo quería ir a la cama.

Antes de eso bajo a la cocina por un baso de aguan, al pasar por la pequeña sala le llamo la atención al ver que la habitación estaba a oscuras y sin señales de la rubia. Le dio la menor importancia pues habían veces en las que Kyōko salia sin decirle nada, estaba segura que volvería tarde.

"eh" Al entrar en la habitación Ayano encontró lo que buscaba "Kyōko"

"ven"

Kyōko lucia un un ligero baby doll rojo de esos que revelan a los ojos los encantos femeninos, pues holgado medio transparente mientras la luz suave de las velas que le acompañaba le hacían descubrir una a una aquellos sensibles encantos tan provocadores.

"Kyōko... ¿porque llevas eso?" pregunto una Ayano con el corazón acelerado

"no es obvio" dijo "yo soy tu postre"

Kyōko camino hasta estar frente a su mujer que no se movió ni un solo milímetro. despertó después que que Kyōko la besara y poco a poco la jalara hasta caer con ella sobre la cama. Ayano siguió los juegos de su rubia mientras que ella de forma sigilosa se desasía de la ropa.

"Te amo tanto Ayano... te amo"

Ayano recorrió con besos el cuerpo de la rubia, sin detenerse sin pensar solo actuar, beso cada parte de piel sin dejar lugar alguno sin explorar. Regreso a los labios aquellos que le pertenecen y que solo ella puede hacerlos suspirar, besando una vez mas, aquella boca que en suaves susurros y a veces gritos dice palabras sin sentido añadiendo siempre 'amor' a la oración.

"Kyōko... eres tan hermosa..."

* * *

.

.

Unas semanas mas tarde las cosas iban de maravilla para la pareja, claro que con ciertos inconvenientes pero nada que no se pueda superar.

Kyōko había mejorado mucho llevando por buen camino su papel de señora de la casa. Ayano por su parte se alegraba del cambio y dejo de verlo con ojos de preocupación, se le hacia raro ya no ser la que se despertaba temprano para preparar el desayuno. Aun seguía levantándose temprano pero Kyōko se le adelantaba.

Pero un día algo no andaba bien...

"recuerda ir al hospital" Ayano regaño a su infantil esposa mientras se despedía de ella para ir al trabajo

"s ya se, pero da flojera, ademas no ha de ser nada serio" dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

"no importa, iras y punto" sentencio "bueno me tengo que ir" dijo Ayano marchándose hacia el auto seguida por la rubia

"que te vaya bien" dijo Kyōko acercándole un beso en la mejilla "te amo"

Si, las cosas marchaban de maravilla.

Kyōko feliz se propuso ir al hospital después de dejar en orden la casa, marchase tiempo después hacia lo que sin duda, cambiaría la vida de aquella pareja. Ninguna tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría pero no sera para sorprenderlas. ¿o si?

El motivo por el cual Kyōko, o mas bien Ayano, envió a Kyōko al hospital es porque la rubia había sentido malestar. Aunque a Kyōko no parecía importarle, Ayano contaba una historia diferente. Podrían ser ciertas sus sospechas pero tenia que estar cien por ciento segura de ello, y que mejor forma que mandando a su esposa con su mejor amiga la doctora.

Mas tarde ese mismo día...

Fue aquel maravilloso atardecer en un día como hoy, 12 de diciembre, en el que la navidad pareciese haberse adelantado para la pareja.

Así fue como Ayano no se encontró con aquella bienvenida a la cual Kyōko había acostumbrado, en vez de eso, Ayano entro en su casa y la encontró en silencio. Fue alarmante eso sin duda, mas respiro con tranquilidad al verla a ella, esa rubia de ojos azules que con un papel en la mano soltaba de sus ojos muchas lagrimas.

"¡Kyōko!" reacciono llamándole con sorpresa al ver en detalle en estado de la rubia

"¡Ayano!"

Kyōko corrió hacia ella y la abrazo tan fuerte que casi le corta la respiración, acaricio sus labios con los de ella mientras sus cuerpos buscaron con desesperación el calor del otro. Kyōko al separarse del beso no pudo dejar de llorar y reír mientras le mostraba a la chica de cabello morado aquel papel que sostenía en su mano

"Kyōko... es... estas..." no podía, simplemente no encontraba las palabras "esto es..."

Ayano comenzó a llorar y estrecho a la rubia en un nuevo abrazo mientras solo atinaba a darle besos por toda la cara. Su emoción era tan que no dejo a la rubia por varios minutos hasta que con la respiración acelerada deicidio juntar su frente con la de ella. La tocaba, la besaba, le acariciaba. Tantas emociones corrían desenfrenada por todo su cuerpo, y en el pecho su corazón alocado casi podía abandonarle para decirle a su amada lo mucho que le quiere

"Kyōko... estas... tu estas..."

"¡vamos a ser mamás! ¿se dice así verdad? porque suena raro"

Ya luego solo ellas compartieron besos y abrazos y mil emociones que liberaron. Todo era alegría, nada mas importaba que ellas al fin florecerían como una familia.

Prometí contar una simple historia, pues bien, aquí esta. Ahora solo hay que imaginar la vida que ellas tendrán de aquí en adelante. Estoy seguro que con amor ellas, Ayano y Kyōko, serán capaces de dar lo mejor de sí para llenar aun mas de felicidad sus vidas. Sus deseos se volverán una realidad que no las lastimaran jamas, y entre besos, risas y llantos, encontraran el camino hacia un hermoso presente.

Comienza una nueva aventura, una a la cual dará vida a muchos sueños hermoso, y experimentaran la alegría de hacer realidad sus deseos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Y bien ¿que les pareció?**

 **Déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios. Ha sido un gusto y un tormento a la vez escribir este fanfic. Se que tuvo sus errores, mas bien yo los tuve, y por eso les doy gracias por aguantarme durante largo tiempo.**  
(Puedo volver cualquier día)


End file.
